In Too Deep
by I.c.E.d.C.u.P.c.A.k.E
Summary: Brian is a self made billionaire who wants and needs no one. Justin is a struggling artist who just wants to support his family. When Justin witnesses a murder these two very different men will find themselves thrown together deep into a conspiracy that neither of them understand. B/J
1. Let's Meet Our Boys

**Let's Meet Our Boys.**

* * *

Brian Kinney was a very successful and powerful man.

His start-up company, Kinnetik, was one of the best advertising companies in the world. With the main offices nestled in Pittsburgh, Kinnetik brought in billions every year. As the head of that corporation Brian Kinney took home a pretty penny for himself. He was the crème de la crème of Pittsburgh society. Every one recognized him where ever he went.

He could walk in on the busiest nights at the most popular restaurants without a reservation and get the best seat in the house. He could do anything he wanted; no one had the money or power to stop him. Brian did whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, and whoever he wanted.

Along with being the biggest face in high society, he was also the most famous fuck in all of Gay Pittsburgh. Every night he took home, to his massive penthouse, a trick or two. Or five. He was 32 and never settling down.

Brian didn't have any friends; he was far too busy for a social life so what few friends he used to have fell to the wayside years ago. He did, however, have an extensive staff of personal employees including; security detail, maids, a personal chef and a team of butlers. All of his needs were taken care of for him and he could focus on his work, which was really all he spent his time doing – when he wasn't fucking someone's brains out that is.

Speaking of, that was exactly what he was doing when his cell phone began buzzing on his nightstand. Brian frowned deeply and looked over at it with a glare. Still, he reached over and picked it up even as he continued grinding into the body beneath him. He flipped it open and pressed it up against his ear. "Kinney." He murmured lowly, angry at having been interrupted.

He slowed as the person on the other side went on talking and eventually he stopped fucking the man altogether. He sighed as he pinched his nose with his thumb and forefinger and then slipped out of the man. "Yeah, yeah I'll be right there." He muttered and then shut the phone and then rolled off the bed. "Get out." He ordered as he threw on a pair of pants.

"We didn't finish." The man complained as he reached over to pull Brian back to the bed. Brian frowned and threw his hand off.

"Business first. Fucks second." He muttered as he found his shirt and buttoned it back up. "Now get dressed, and get out." He repeated coldly as he glared at the trick with cold brown eyes. The man moved silently and slid off the bed himself. Brian continued collecting his things and then man sure the man left before he locked up his penthouse and started to the elevator.

He pulled out his cell phone once more and hit a speed dial. It rang a few times before a man answered on the other side. "Kelley, it's me." Brian informed his personal driver. "Meet me downstairs." Was all he said as he once again snapped the phone shut. He hadn't even waited for a response, because he knew he could rely on his staff at any time of the day or night. That was one of the reasons he paid them so well.

He forced the trick to take the stairs while he rode down the elevator to the main level. He strode out into the night air in confidence. He only had to wait for a minute before his sleek, black Beamer pulled up and stopped just in front of him. Brian slipped inside and looked up to the driver who gave a yawn. "Kinnetik." He informed, and then they were off.

* * *

Justin Taylor was a starving artist.

He had just moved back to Pittsburgh from New York and was struggling to make ends meet. He didn't want to leave the Big Apple, the art scene was huge there and he was just starting to get some traction, however, his mother was ailing and she and his younger sister needed him there to help support them.

Unfortunately, he couldn't support them until he managed to sell some of his art. Every day he'd been back had been spent hopping from gallery to gallery, hauling his portfolio, looking for any one interested in his work. Unfortunately, he was a no name artist without any technical training. Who wanted him?

For the time being he had found a job bussing tables at a local gay diner. The head waitress, Debbie Novotny, had been kind enough to hire him when he told her his sob story. He collected tips (and men in the diner made it clear how they admired his _ass_ets), so he made a few extra bucks every day, but all of it went to his mother's medication, rent, or electricity. The three Taylors were living paycheck to paycheck, but they were managing. Barely.

He had managed to make a few new friends. There were some regulars at the diner that Debbie had introduced to him. He actually liked the group a lot, even if he barely got to see them between his double shifts and peddling his art.

Justin was currently coming home from the diner with his best friend wrapped around his neck. As an artist, Justin always painted or drew what inspired him. Unfortunately, he found that some times he saw things that inspired him without a canvas or sketchpad nearby. That was when he bought himself his camera. It was the only item he's truly splurged on for himself. It was a top of the line camera, large enough that he had to hold the body and extended lens in separate hands.

He never went anywhere without it. When he saw something that he might want to paint he would snap a few pictures and then go home to continue the project on a canvas.

He turned and locked the diner up behind him and then stepped onto Liberty Ave. with his hands in his pockets and his camera thumping against his chest. With a yawn he strode down the street and back towards the worse part of town.

As he walked he kept his eyes open for anything inspiring, but at one o'clock all he really saw were club goers and hustlers. Not exactly what he had in mind. He made his way off of Liberty and towards his home. Walking through a small park he was able to look at some of the taller buildings in Pittsburgh. One in particular stood out. With big bright letters on the top Justin could see the Kinnetik Tower.

He wondered what it would be like to be in that part of town. With money and comfort and not having to worry about his mother getting her medicine or his sister getting everything she needed for school. He supposed it would be nice, but until his art started selling for the thousands he dreamed of it was a far off dream.

He cleared his throat as he finished cutting through the park and set a nice pace back to his small apartment with his family. As he walked his pocket began buzzing and he reached in to pull out his cell phone, he didn't even need to look to know who was calling. "I'm on my way home, Mom." He informed, his voice betraying just how tired he really was.

Jennifer Taylor spoke on the other side of the line and a small smile come across Justin's features. "I'll be safe. I'm almost there. Don't worry." He finished and then gave a parting 'I love you' before hanging up.

Once on the other side of the park Justin gave a wistful glance to the posh life of upper class Pittsburgh. He then turned in the opposite direction and headed home.


	2. Photo Opp

**Photo Opp.**

* * *

Justin was covering a yawn and preparing to go into yet another gallery in the late afternoon. Across his shoulders he had his portfolio in a protective black case, and around his neck rested his ever handy camera. He cleared his throat, emotionally preparing himself for another rejection, and then pulled open the door and slipped inside.

As it was the middle of the day the gallery was near completely empty. Justin liked that, because it meant that he'd be able to, hopefully, talk to the owner. He was quickly approached by a woman and explained why he was there. Then he was instructed to wait while she fetched the owner.

Justin meandered around the gallery while he waited. He paused in front of a particularly striking painting. It was of nothing in particular, but Justin saw the raw emotions of anger and rage in the harsh lines of contrasting colors. He gazed at it for a moment before someone spoke behind him.

"I painted that a week after my partner left me."

Justin jumped and turned around with an embarrassed smile. "You scared me." He admitted with a chuckle as he put out his hand. "Justin Taylor." He introduced to the man.

"Nathan Vance." The owner responded with a kind smile. Justin was surprised by who he was looking at. The man was younger, probably only 25 or so, and was painfully attractive. Smoldering good looks, complemented by sleek black hair and bright green eyes. He was well built and just a tad taller than Justin himself. Easy on the eyes as far as the young artist was concerned. "You have good taste." Nathan added jokingly as he motioned to the painting.

"You were obviously upset." Justin responded as they both turned back to the painting. Nathan nodded and cleared his throat.

"I was. I've gotten over it." He responded and then placed a hand on Justin's shoulder and started walking him to the back of the gallery. Justin rose an eyebrow at the contact but followed him none the less. "Now I hear that you have some pieces you'd like for me to see."

"Yes. I've just moved here from New York and am looking for a gallery to sell some of my work." Justin explained honestly as the two entered a back office. He slid off his carrying case and then gently settled his camera on a nearby desk so he could work without it in his way.

"Were you showcased in New York?" Nathan asked curiously as Justin began getting out his work. The other man didn't fail to see Justin's nervous pause.

Justin cleared his throat and slowly shook his head, causing his wispy blond hair to fall around his eyes. "Not exactly." He admitted. He slowly pulled out some prints of his work that were covered in clear plastic protectors.

"Well where did you study?" Nathan asked curiously and again Justin paused.

"I haven't. But before you throw me out saying I need some technical training, you should at least take a look." Justin insisted, turning the prints around so Nathan could see them.

Nathan gave him a look that spoke 'Alright, I'll humor you because you're cute'. He was silent for a moment as he flipped through some of the prints and Justin nervously switched his weight from foot to foot.

"You haven't trained anywhere?" Nathan asked after a few moment of silence. Justin shook his head as he clasped his hands behind his back tightly.

"No. I've been drawing ever since I could hold a pencil. I wanted to attend PIFA, but I couldn't afford to." He explained and then gave a light shrug. "I went to New York hoping to refine my technique and find a gallery there but personal matters brought me back home." He explained as he kept his eyes on his work and not on Nathan because he was too nervous.

"Well you could use some technical training." Nathan commented somewhat bluntly. Justin paused, not having been expecting that by Nathan's tone. He gave a slow nod and started to collect his things.

"Well thank you for your time." Justin murmured softly, having to swallow another rejection.

Nathan just raised his eyebrows at him. "I wasn't saying no." He stated, pulling back the pieces to continue flipping through them. "Of course I'm not saying yes, either. This work isn't good enough for my gallery." Nathan explained and Justin heaved a sigh. "You don't take rejection well, do you?" Nathan asked with a chuckle.

Justin looked up defensively. "I'm good."

"You're unique." Nathan added, holding up one of Justin's pieces. "Which isn't a bad thing. But it is a difficult thing to sell when no one knows who you are."

"Just try a few. See how they sell. People are always looking for something unique." Justin put forth, determined to get his art in the gallery if it was the last thing he did. He could feel how close he was to finally getting a yes; he just had to say what Nathan wanted to hear. But what was that?

Nathan was silent for a moment before he gave a smile to Justin and set down his prints. "What drives you when you paint?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Justin gave a light shrug as he leaned forward on the desk. "It's difficult to say. There are different things that drive me. My emotions would be the first thing. Painting has always been there for me. It's a way to unleash the way I truly feel when I have no one to talk to. It's an expression of myself in my truest form. It's…It's my passion in life." Justin finished softly as he locked eyes with Nathan.

Nathan was quiet for a moment as they gazed at each other and then he gave a kind smile. "I'll tell you what…I'll put up three of your pieces and see how they are received if you do something for me." Nathan said as he leaned forward and put himself closer to Justin. The young blond rose an eyebrow curiously, indicating for Nathan to continue. "Have dinner with me." He finished and suddenly Justin's cheeks flared red.

"I go on a date with you and I get my art in your gallery?" Justin asked curiously as he looked at Nathan through his lashes.

"Well I'd show your art anyway. But this way I get to have dinner with you." Nathan responded as he moved out from behind the desk and closed the gap between him and Justin. "Well?" He asked and Justin suddenly smiled and nodded, flattered that this attractive man would want to have dinner with him.

"Sure." He agreed then nervously glanced back down to his prints. "Sounds like a deal." He added. He slowly looked back up at Nathan and smiled a bit brighter.

* * *

"You made these?" Emmett asked as he looked over Justin's prints as they sat at a table at Liberty Diner.

"Well, those are just the prints. The real ones are a bit more impressive." Justin said as he pulled out three of the prints. "He said he'd show these three and see what happens from there. And…" Justin added with his cheeks reddening once more. "He said he wanted to take _me_ to _dinner_." He finished proudly with a hint of nervousness.

Emmett looked up at him, impressed. "Well," Emmett drawled, "what a productive day for you. You got yourself in a gallery and a date. Good job, Honey." Emmett added as he reached over and patted Justin's shoulder. Justin beamed and looked down nervously as the table top as he slowly collected his prints once more.

"Thanks. I can't believe this is actually happening. I've only been here a few weeks." Justin celebrated with a light jump of excitement. He couldn't wait to get home and tell his mother and sister. He put the prints back in the case and strapped it over his shoulder and then gripped his camera as well. "I have to head home, but I'll see you later Em." He bent and kissed Emmett on the cheek and then shouted a goodbye to Debbie as he slipped out of the diner.

He was walking home briskly, anxious to share the good news with his family, and decided to cut through the park that separated Liberty Ave. from his apartment. As he was taking the scenic route Justin snapped a few pictures of things in the park, mostly of trees and flowers. Spring was just starting in Pittsburgh and so the flowers were just blooming.

Justin turned down a path and spotted a man sitting on a bench. Not just any man, either. Justin could recognize Brian Kinney anywhere. Not only was he one of the top men in advertising, but he was also the most beautiful man Justin had ever seen on the news, or in magazines. He was even more beautiful in person. Justin felt his heart flutter in his chest and he couldn't resist the camera as he raised it and snapped a few pictures of Brian sitting peacefully on the bench.

Justin zoomed in and snapped a few images of Brian's profile as he felt his cheeks redden brightly. This man was so beautiful. He could be a god…His eyes were strikingly powerful and his body looked lean and strong.

Finally he stopped and lowered the camera before Brian spotted him. He then finished entering the path and began walking past the bench. He hadn't expected Brian to say anything to him, but he stopped abruptly when a deep, rich voice cut into the silence. "I didn't realize Pittsburgh attracted tourists."

It took Justin a moment to realize what Brian was revering too and he nervously looked down at his camera with a shy smile. "Oh. I'm not a tourist Mr. Kinney. I just use it to take pictures of things that inspire me." He spoke as his cheeks flared red. Brian Kinney was talking to _him_.

Brian suddenly raised his eye brows and looked up at him in interest. "You seem to have me at a disadvantage." He spoke as his eyes raked over Justin in appraisal. His sharp eyes immediately cataloged everything he could. The blond hair fell around the boy's eyes in a pure, innocent fashion. Sharp blue eyes contrasted against porcelain skin and struck him with their intensity. However, the most notable attraction was the twink's lips. They were curved so lusciously – so perfectly. Brian immediately imagined what it would be like to feel those lips around his hard cock.

"Oh, well I've seen you on the news. I'm Justin. Taylor." He added as he nervously held out a hand. He was surprised when Brian took it and shook it firmly.

"Well Justin. Taylor." Brian spoke sarcastically as he kept a hold of Justin's hand and raked his eyes over Justin's body. "What do you take pictures of?" He asked, knowing that at this moment he wanted nothing more than to be buried deep in the blond's ass. He could feign interest in whatever it was the kid did in order to get that.

"Oh just…whatever." Justin said dismissively as he slowly pulled his hand away. "I'm not a photographer. I just take pictures of things that inspire me so I can paint them or draw them later." Justin explained as he nervously cleared his throat. He wasn't blind, he could see Brian's appraisal of him. If the man wanted to fuck him he would find it much more difficult than he thought. "I've actually just got a few paintings into a gallery to be exhibited."

"And have you been 'exhibited' before?" Brian asked, making the innuendo more than clear.

"My work hasn't been in a gallery, no." Justin snipped as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Perhaps your work deserves a look, Taylor."

"I never took you as an art lover, Mr. Kinney; by the way my name is Justin."

Brian looked him up and down, his eyes lingering on that mouth. "I have been to the most prestigious galleries and museums in the world, as well as being a benefactor for the art museum here in lovely Pittsburgh. I have many rare paintings in my home, just not modern art. I haven't found an artist worth his salt these days." Brian regarded his expression, trying to decide if he should insult the twink any further. Brian didn't want to ruin his chances with him.

"Maybe before you judge my genre you should sample it." Justin defended, unsure of what tactic Brian was trying but determined to ignore it. He couldn't be talked into a man's bed. He had saved that for something special.

Brian smirked and raised an arrogant eyebrow as he lasciviously eyed Justin once more. "You want me to 'sample' you, Taylor?"

Justin blushed at his suggestion but firmly held his ground. "I could show you some of my work, and the name is Justin." Hell this man could aggravate paint off a wall! What did people see in him? Besides those burning eyes, those hard lips and that muscled body.

"Fine, bring some of your prints to my office Monday at one." He started walking away from him. One of his mottos was, 'always leave them wanting more...'

Justin was lost in his thoughts for a moment then raced to catch up to him. "You want me to come to Kinnetik's main building?" He ran a hand through his blond hair and stopped when he was a step in front of Brian.

"You're bright Taylor; that _is_ where my office is." He didn't slow his pace, nor did he turn to look at the twink.

"I'll be there." Justin spoke softly, unsure of what made him do it, but he knew that nothing would stop him from going.

Brian knew he would go, as expected the twink was responding to him. A sneer played along his lips; Justin was falling into his trap.

Justin smiled as he stopped and watched Brian continue to walk away. He was fascinated with the exec's aloofness. He could hardly wait to see if he could break through that exterior. This could be a fun sideline activity for him.


	3. Fight For The (copy)Right

**Fight For The (copy)Right.**

* * *

Justin's family was thrilled about his news. Jennifer knew how hard Justin was working to get shown and now that it was finally happening she was thrilled. Molly, who was just finishing her first year of high school, had also congratulated him with an enthusiastic hug. The family then settled in for the evening, that is, until the phone rang.

Molly hopped up from the couch and bounded over to the phone. "Taylor residence." She spoke happily, her reddish hair bustling as she roamed around the apartment like any teenage girl on the phone. "Sure, Justin's right here." She murmured and then held the phone out to Justin as he sat on the couch sketching.

Justin looked at her with a raised eyebrow, silently asking who it was, but Molly shrugged. Justin snatched the phone and held it against his shoulder as he continued sketching. "Hello. Justin here." He said as the pencil flew over the sketch pad.

"Justin, its Nathan."

Justin paused and sat up immediately. He gently set down the sketch pad and gripped the phone and quickly darted from the living room, earning curious glances from his mother and sister. "Nathan. Hey." He said with a slight chuckle as he shut his door. "What's up?" He asked curiously, trying to keep his voice down from Molly's prying ears. He just knew she was leaning up against the other side of the door.

"I wanted to take you out to dinner, remember?"

"Tonight?" Justin asked slowly, looking over at the clock, he was just about to start dinner for his own family. "I'm not sure that's-."

"Nonsense. I'll be there in half an hour to pick you up."

Justin sighed a bit and then nodded. "Yeah. Ok." He said slowly with a nervous smile. He reached back and scratched the back of his neck slowly. He gave Nathan his address and then hung up the phone. He leaned back against his door and then sighed heavily.

He was surprised to find he wasn't all that excited. The idea of going out with Nathan was perfectly exciting this morning. However, that was before he had met Brian Kinney and seen the man's obvious want for him. Of course, he had been on Liberty Ave. long enough (meaning more than a day) to know that what all Brian wanted was one night, maybe not even that long. Nathan obviously wanted more than that if he was willing to take him out for wining and dining.

So what if his heart didn't pound in his chest when he saw Nathan like it did when he saw Brian? He had just met Nathan, there was plenty of time to get some passion.

He cleared his throat once more and then walked back out of the room, bumping into his sister, who was in fact eavesdropping. "Mollusk, can you make dinner tonight. I'm going out." He informed and slipped into the bathroom before he could be barraged by questions.

* * *

Justin had never been more bored in his life. He was sitting with Nathan at a nice restaurant sipping a lousy lemonade, because the waiter carded him, and listening to Nathan droll on and on about his training. Or about how his own paintings were so insightful and meaningful. Justin nodded along at the right parts and 'mhmm'ed' when necessary, but really he was just thinking about his meeting with Brian on Monday and what prints he would show the man.

"And then there was this still life I did…"

Justin slumped back in his chair wondering when the man would shut up about himself. They were just finishing the dessert so he knew he could force them to leave soon. Nathan continued talking, and talking, and finally the waiter dropped the check off at their table.

As he continued to talk Nathan reached out and picked up the check. He pulled out his wallet and dropped a few bills on it. Justin noted that he had left a dismal tip, but felt uncomfortable mentioning it.

Suddenly Nathan stood and held his hand out to Justin who pretended he didn't see it and scooted back himself and stood beside him, thanking God that this date was nearing its end.

Nathan continued talking as they left the restaurant and started walking them to his car. Justin smiled and nodded along still, knowing that if he didn't want Nathan to go back on his word about showing his art then he had to make him like him. When they reached the car Justin went to enter it but Nathan suddenly entrapped him in his arms and looked at him passionately.

"I'm having a great time." Nathan said lowly in a barely whisper as he leaned in.

Justin didn't know how to stop the kiss from happening. He couldn't stop the wet lips from plunging onto his mouth and the sloppiest, possibly worst, kiss of his life ensued. To help it along Justin imagined he was kissing someone else. As it turns out, Brian came into his mind. He knew Brian Kinney would never kiss this sloppily. The man's lips were strong and soft. He was surely an expert. Nathan was…abysmal.

If Justin had any doubts of whether he wanted Nathan or not they were laid to rest with that kiss.

After far too much time had passed Nathan back a few inches away with a smile. He looked down at Justin with a slight smirk and noted the look on Justin's face. Unfortunately, he misread it. "I'm sorry, did I move too fast for you?" He asked, gently reaching up and stroking a strand of hair away from Justin's eyes. "I just couldn't resist. Not when your lips are so kissable." He murmured and Justin gave a small smile. "I promise the next time I kiss you won't be until our next date." He said and Justin paused.

'_Oh great, another date. __Over my dead body...another date...as if! He's nice and all, but I just can't force myself to like him like that. When there is no chemistry. He's too mushy and where is the challenge? Hell if I proposed he'd accept right now! I can't take much more of this. We might have stood a chance if...'_ Justin stopped himself abruptly and slipped into the car as Nathan opened the door for him.

He ran his hand through his hair once more and took a calming breath. He looked up at the Kinnetik building looming in the distance. Was Brian working late? He saw lights on in the building. He wondered how Brian kissed. It wouldn't be mushy and sloppy like Nathan's; it would be scalding and sensuous.

He knew that Brian wanted him and, he had to admit, the idea of having Brian Kinney was interesting. But that was the thing…He had to have Brian Kinney. He couldn't let Brian have him. And suddenly the idea of meeting Brian on Monday seemed even more appealing. When Justin started toying with him he would have to be careful, Brian wouldn't be so easy to respect his boundaries like Nathan had. He had the urge to wipe his mouth, he hated dousing kisses.

Justin looked at Nathan. He didn't like the fact that he would hurt him when he told him he was only going to be a friend, but pretending would be maddening. He had his sights set on someone far more dangerous. He was circling a predator, he smiled slyly. He pretended to yawn to prevent Nathan trying to initiate anything in the car.

When they got back to the apartment he wanted to go to bed. He had had enough for one day and besides, tomorrow he wanted to go to the museum. Brian was a prime benefactor for it and he wanted to see if any of his tastes were revealed in the exhibits. He had to start analyzing his intended target.

* * *

The Next Day

It was Sunday, normally a day of rest, but for Brian Kinney it was an ordinary day. He had reports to read through and copies to disapprove. He frowned as he looked down at Pittsburgh from his high office. The people below were enjoying leisure time, recouping from a hard week's worth of work. He knew if you took time off you could easily go soft. So, despite mental and sometimes physical exhaustion, he toiled on.

He retook his seat behind his desk and began poring over the quarterly reports. As usual Kinnetik was doing amazingly well. His newest client, a popular home décor chain in the states, was launching a brand new national campaign soon, and that would mean even more money sweeping in for Kinnetik and, more importantly, himself. He smirked.

His smirk fell, however, when he heard a ruckus start outside of his door. He slowly raised his gaze from the magazine ad and then looked up slowly. He ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed as he shook his head. He looked back down, knowing Cynthia would handle it, and tried concentrating on his report.

He nearly jumped to his feet when the door burst open. A near raving man ran inside with Cynthia hot on his heels. "I'm sorry Brian. He wouldn't take no for an answer." She explained quickly and then glanced to her boss. "Security is already on the way." She added and then tried to reach out to the man once more, but the invader wouldn't have it and went straight for Brian's desk.

"How dare you throw me out!" The man, a middle aged, balding, slightly over weight excuse for a man, practically shouted in Brian's face.

Brian's eyes remained cold; devoid of emotion. "How dare you invade my office?" He asked sarcastically as he looked back down at his reports and simply waited for security to come.

The man standing before Brian was fuming. "I told you not to try my patience Brian Kinney and you didn't heed my warnings."

Brian sighed with an over indulgence of patience. As if he was trying to repeat something to a child. "What are you ranting about?" He asked slowly.

"The ads were mine! I created the original copies and made the designs myself! You stole the whole campaign from me!" The man lunged at Brian, but Brian sidestepped him quickly.

Security rushed in and grabbed the man off of the floor. He struggled against them, but then slumped, he knew it was over. Brian watched with little interest, however, Cynthia stared on with her eyes wide in rapture.

"You better watch your back Kinney. I'm not the only one who's after you. There were a lot of us involved in this and I can assure you we will be avenged. You will pay...dearly."

"My company created the ads for that campaign. If you were a few steps behind I can't help that. I won't feel sorry for a bunch of low lives like you and your friends. Suck it up and stay the fuck away from me. It's patented to Kinnetik. The campaign is mine, the client is mine, and will remain as such. Maybe you should try working harder as opposed to threatening." Brian was quite matter-of-fact. The way he spoke reminded Cynthia and his guards of how a teacher would reprimand a student.

The man was led from the office with no more resistance. Brian grunted and decided he would go out and celebrate this little victory. He had never stolen any ideas, but he did know that a small group of infiltrators had paid for a copy of the campaign ads for his new client. After firing everyone affiliated to the small espionage scheme, he rushed to patent and, in usual Kinney fashion, succeeded.

Lunch at his favorite restaurant would be perfect. He suggested to Cynthia that she call ahead and make sure he had his favorite table or else come Monday she would be cleaning out her desk. Of course, he threatened her but he would never actually fire her. Still, he had an image to maintain.

He picked up his briefcase and was on his way. He decided to take his 'vette rather than have his driver take him in the Beamer. He had a stop to make before he could indulge his appetite for food.


	4. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**Wrong Place, Wrong Time.**

* * *

Justin walked through the museum, not lingering at any exhibition too long. He frowned; this hadn't helped him figure anything out about Brian. If anything it just frustrated the hell out of him. Brian was one of the trustees, but Justin wasn't sure if he ever ventured into the museum itself, was it merely funding? He started towards the entrance, he was leaving, that is until he saw a familiar figure entering, and it was Nathan.

_Oh God! Is he stalking me?!_

Justin turned and ducked into an exhibit of reptiles, hoping that the man hadn't seen him yet. He turned a few corners and entered the ice age fossils area. Justin desperately didn't want to see Nathan today. Justin spotted him again, but luckily he was able to duck around a wall, how long could he run from the apparently determined gallery owner?

Justin felt a push from behind and turned quickly.

"Excuse me." A flustered man said as he exited the door that he had just slammed into him. Justin noticed the door was about to close, he made a split decision and caught it then entered.

It was dim, but light enough to see. He walked down a long hallway, sure that an exit out of the building had to lie in here somewhere. Several doors loomed ahead of him, none marked 'exit' unfortunately. Should he try one or continue through the labyrinth? Justin slowly tried the first door on his right-janitor's closet. He tried a door on his left-copy machine, fax, etc. This wasn't getting him anywhere.

He tried another on his right-bathroom. He decided this wasn't the best hallway to try for an exit. Justin turned down another hall to his right and noticed the lights were dimmer here. There was a door at the other end, he turned the knob. It opened into a huge staging area. It looked like a major warehouse with shelves stocked high with all sorts of interesting things.

He started down one of the aisles when he heard voices. Justin stopped abruptly and stooped down, not wanting to be seen. He figured he was breaking several laws at this point. However, it seemed more important to escape Nathan's unwanted advances.

"I can't believe I had to bail you out of jail. You should have watched your step. Honestly, how could you try to assault the man his own office? With his security right there?!" A slim man with dark hair asked a much larger man who was balding and plump.

"You told me to confront him today, but he denied everything and to top it all off the campaign went through! Our stall tactic failed, now we don't stand a chance against him!" The larger man said.

"He's a major pain in the ass. I figured we could keep him busy with that stupid campaign plot while we continued our real work here." The small, dark haired man sounded frustrated.

Justin snuck closer towards the voices, finding a break in some of the items on the shelf he was able to see them. He didn't know what they were talking about but he was very intrigued. '_Who were they talking about?'_ He wondered.

"Has anyone noticed anything suspicious?" The big man asked the smaller one.

"Of course not; my work isn't as sloppy as yours. The boss thinks it's time for a change. You've become quite a liability."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" The big guy was clearly agitated.

Justin remembered he had his camera around his neck. Maybe he should take a picture or two. Something big was clearly happening here. He crouched lower and aimed his lens through two stacks of items. He had them in his sights and he fired off a few shots. He was thankful their yelling covered up the clicking. He dared not take many, as he could be caught. He froze to the spot when he saw the small man pull a gun.

Justin's bright blue eyes widened in shock and he almost gasped, but stilled himself. If he was discovered he could well be facing down the same weapon. He could feel the sweat start to trickle down his back as the hair on his neck stood up. His legs were starting to cramp from his position, but he didn't dare move.

He realized Nathan would have been a safer bet than this. Just what in the hell had he stumbled into?! New York City was safer; walking in Central Park at night would be a dream compared to this.

Justin's eyes opened wider as the smaller man raised the gun and fired two rounds into other man before him. He thought it would have been louder, but he realized there was a silencer on the gun. Justin snapped off an extra picture as the blood flooded than man's shirt and he slumped to the ground. He had a murder captured on film!

His heart was racing; his ears filled with his heartbeat. If he wasn't in the position he was in he would have fallen to the floor. His whole body was shaking, almost violently. Justin slowly realized he had been sprayed with a fine mist of blood. Had he been that close? '_Please don't pass out Justin_...' He chanted to himself '..._please don't be sick Justin_...'

The man looked around, making sure that they were still alone. He left through a door leaving Justin alone with the dead body. Justin saw this as his opportunity for escape and stood quickly. He wasn't aware his foot had fallen asleep; he turned to grab onto the shelf closest to him and knocked over a porcelain item. It shattered loudly as it hit the ground.

"Fuck!" He cursed and then slammed a hand over his mouth; he turned quickly to make sure the man didn't open the door he had just left by. Justin was in luck. He quickly made it over to the door through which he had entered. He left and started walking as fast as his 'needle and pins' would let him. Finally, as blood started flowing easier he started running; he turned the corner, taking one last look over his shoulder at the door behind him and collided with someone.

Justin hit the floor falling on his ass; immediate panic filling him-he knew it was the murderer before he even had to look up.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Taylor?!" A very irate Brian Kinney yelled at the poor boy. He was already rising onto his knees when he realized who it was. He was so panicked he threw herself into Brian's arms.

"Thank God you're here!" Justin exclaimed, ignoring the fact that he was clinging onto a practical stranger.

Brian looked down at the disheveled twink hugging his waist as they both kneeled on the floor. He tried prying his arms off, but the grip was vice-like.

"Are you almost done molesting me, Taylor?" Kinney growled at the boy.

Justin slowly began to realize what he was doing. He pulled away sharply as Brian stood to his full height. Suddenly, he felt like a weak little boy, and he remembered who he was in front of and knew that if he appeared weak any hope of his game would be ruined. Brian held his hand out to him, noting that if he didn't help Taylor up it appeared the younger man would have stayed on the floor all day.

When Justin latched on and pulled himself up he looked into Brian's hazel eyes and felt a gentle weakness in his knees that had nothing to do with the murder he had just witnessed.

"We have to get out of here Brian." Justin whispered as he grabbed the older man's arm in an attempt to pull him towards the door he had entered this maze through.

"What do you mean 'we'?" He was annoyed at what had happened at his office, and now this twink, who he admittedly wanted to fuck, was distracting him further.

"Please Brian, I know you don't really know me but don't fight me...please!" He was tugging hard and desperately.

'_I don't know what game you're playing Taylor. You seem terrified. Maybe I could use this to get you into bed. This could actually be an interesting afternoon for me after all.'_

Brian pulled Justin the opposite way and led him through an exit onto the street, next to his parked corvette. As soon as he hit outside air Justin allowed himself to breathe.

"What are we running from exactly?" Brian asked nonchalantly, as he opened the passenger side door for Justin. He was oblivious to the events in the museum, so he was taking this very lightly.

"Let's just go and I'll explain as you drive." Justin spoke swiftly as he slid into the car and shut the door. He watched Brian circling to his door carefully, as if danger could pop out at any moment. Brian sneered wondering what Justin had in mind. Was this a way to get his attention? If so, he was going to extreme lengths, especially because he already had Brian's attention. He absently licked his lips anticipating how the events of the day would turn out.

Justin was still shaking as Brian entered the car. He had to tell him what had happened, but how? They were basically strangers.

Suddenly the rear window blew out, ripping a scream from his throat.

"What the fuck?!" Brian yelled and turned around to look out the back window.

"Drive Brian!" Justin yelled as Brian threw the gear into reverse and stomped on the gas. Within seconds they were screeching on the street, racing away from their assailant.


	5. Twenty Questions

**Twenty Questions and Other Ways to Annoy Brian Kinney.**

* * *

Brian took off like a shot from a gun. He weaved in and out through the light Sunday traffic while Justin tried to scan for a shadowing vehicle out the fractured rear window. The younger man looked over at Brian, noting how good he was at the maneuvers he was putting his car through, almost as if he did this sort of thing on a daily basis. Well _he _didn't and was scared half to death. The only thing that kept his tears from falling was the fact that he'd never let Brian see them fall. If he became a sobbing hysterical boy he would lose the man's respect post haste.

"What the hell did you do back there?" Brian growled at the boy who was twisted around in the seat next to him.

"What do you mean what did I do?!" Justin glared at him, and then returned to his surveillance of the following traffic.

"Did you steal something? I mean, I can understand being a starving artist, but to resort to thievery is quite desperate." Brian retorted as he clenched the steering wheel.

"I didn't steal anything." Justin spoke through clenched teeth, "Besides that, my situation is none of your concern Brian Kinney. How dare you make assumptions!"

"'How dare I make assumptions'?! You're being shot at; I'm saving your ass and...'How dare I make assumptions'?!" Brian would have shaken him if he didn't have to drive at a break-neck speed. His eyes narrowed on the road ahead, a trick was not worth this. Even if it was possibly the hottest trick he'd seen, it wasn't worth being killed over.

Justin held his tongue; he was afraid of what would come out of his mouth next. Brian was driving, after all, and getting killed because he was being a distraction wasn't his idea of fun.

"Are we being followed?" Brian asked after a few minutes silence.

"Not that I can tell, but I'm new to this world of guns and car chases so I can't be totally sure." Justin answered sarcastically as he finally sat forward in the seat and nervously played with his hands.

"I'm not an expert at this either, if that's what you're implying." Brian muttered as he sharpened his gaze on the cars in his path.

"Oh! You admit to not being an expert in all fields of knowledge?! I've heard enough about you to know about the size of your ego, Mr. Kinney." Justin snickered, and then muttered in a mocking voice derivative of Brian's, "I am God's gift to men everywhere. I am rich and thus can have anything and anyone I want'." Justin laughed at his own joke. Brian scowled; he hardly found it funny.

"'I am the best Chief Executive Officer I know'." Justin continued, "'My prowess in the sexual world is rivaled only by my ruthlessness in the corporate world...My ego is way beyond anyone's comprehension'." Justin knew he was pushing the limits, but he couldn't resist it. He just had to get Brian riled up; he knew that would be the only way to stay on top, literally and figuratively.

"Are you through yet?" Brian asked, dimly aware that he was passing the city limits sign.

"Actually no." Justin snickered again, "But I'll retain my further comments for future reference." He looked around the changing landscape; they were heading into a more rural area. "Where are we headed, any way?" He asked, surprised to find he was actually relieved to be getting out of the city. He wanted as much distance between himself and that killer as possible.

"I'm afraid my 'major ego' might make my head explode if I answer anymore of your questions." Brian retorted as he shot a glance to Justin. How dare the twink insult him like that? He didn't even know him. Now, Brian would admit to being self assured and confident, hell maybe even a little narcissistic on occasion, but they had just met and Justin had no right to judge him.

"Fine," Justin whispered. "I'll start guessing..." He began an infuriating game of '20 questions Brian Kinney won't respond to', and eventually Brian told him they were headed to a place two counties over where he had a summer home. The older man was sure it would be safer there than in Pittsburgh. He needed to sort out the mess Justin had gotten him in.

Justin sunk in the seat, folded his arms across his chest and decided to ignore Brian from that point forward. He could drive, alone, with his ego. He watched houses get further and further apart, and then change into farmlands, eventually changing to trees. They were on the road almost an hour when Brian pulled to the side.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked immediately, wondering if Brian would now abandon him in the middle of nowhere. His sharp blue eyes scanned the area, in case he was missing something.

"I think the car is about to overheat." Brian looked down at the temperature gauge. "Damn! Of all the ludicrous things I could get myself into, on the run with a...a..."

Justin's eyes narrowed on him. He was wondering what the next word out of Brian's mouth would be and he wanted to be ready to pounce on the man with a nasty retort if he dared say something that was less than polite. He knew it would be less than polite, it was Brian, when was he polite?

"Yes?" he prompted him while he raised one of his pure blond eyebrows with extreme interest.

Brian focused his eyes ahead, not wanting to see the taunt he was sure shone in Justin's eyes.

"Whatever." Brian growled as he popped the hood of the car. He got out and lifted the hood. He knew everything in the world about top end designers, ad campaigns and what to say to land a trick; but he had no clue about cars, after all, he wasn't a fucking lesbian. A plume of smoke rose with the hood and he began fanning his hands to clear the air. He had too much to do; he had no time for this twink and the problems he had presented him with.

Justin exited the car and came around the front to join him. He did know a thing or two about cars; he had picked things up, thanks to his multiple roommates in New York. He looked at the anti-freeze chamber and realized it was empty. "You know you have no coolant in there? That would cause a car to overheat." Justin pointed towards the chamber as he looked at Brian reprovingly.

Brian scoffed as he batted Justin's hand away. "I find it hard to believe that you can tell there is a problem when my top-notch mechanics maintain my cars at the highest performance level."

"Listen Brian," Justin began, he turned to face him. "I know you don't want to take a 'twink's' advice," Justin emphasized the word by using air quotes. "But listen, there is no coolant and no water around here. We have to wait for you to call help before we can continue on this perilous journey." He crossed his arms over his chest triumphantly as Brian started digging through his pockets for his cell phone.

Brian dug through them but then realized it must be in the car. He opened the car door to look for his cell phone, but it was gone...probably lying on the floor next to where Justin had knocked him down. "Great, just fan-fucking-tastic." He muttered, he pressed his thumb and forefinger on either side of the bridge of his nose.

"Now what?" Justin asked, knowing that they were basically stuck there; he had loaned his cell phone to Molly that morning.

"Get back in the car." Brian ordered as he reached for the hood and slammed it shut with a low thud.

"Brian, you can't think of driving that car." Justin chased him around to his door. He collided with a solid chest when Brian stopped short and turned on him.

"I can and I will, with or without you in it, Taylor." Brian threatened in a low voice and a proud smirk.

"It's Justin." The blond spoke in an aggravated tone, then continued a bit calmer. "You'll blow the engine and then what will happen to us? At least right now all we need is water to fill up the radiator." He explained as he started looking around the trees again, hoping to spot a stream or something he had missed before.

Brian suddenly gripped his chin and spun him back around to look at his face. "Are you injured?" He asked swiftly as his golden green eyes hardened.

"What?" Justin asked confused. His brow furrowed and he jerked his chin free of Brian's hand.

"Are you hurt?" Brian repeated with annoyance. He grabbed Justin's chin again and turned his face from left to right. Justin slapped his hand away, blushing madly.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine." He murmured in response.

"You have blood on you." Brian folded his arms across his chest, a snide smile played about his lips. He knew Justin was blushing because he had touched him, not as if he was surprised; after all, he was fucking gorgeous.

Justin quickly slid behind the wheel and looked in the rear view mirror, it was then he saw the fine speckling of blood on his right cheek and up the side of his face, disappearing into his hairline.

"It's not mine." He whispered just loudly enough for Brian to hear. "I'm fine...I'm just wearing some dead guy's blood!" He suddenly exclaimed in shock.

Brian watched as Justin slid back out of the car and raced around the back, stumbling a little as he went. He was about to follow when he heard the boy's retching. _'Twink's are weak_.' He thought to himself.

"Are you almost done yet?" He called un-compassionately, though he didn't mind the view of Justin's ass bent up as if in offering as he vomited.

Justin stood slowly and came around the side of the car. "Do you have and tissues or anything that I can wipe this off with?" He asked as he avoided Brian's gaze.

"Dried blood is hard to get off, nothing short of warm water, soap and scrubbing will help you at this point." Brian observed him with interest. He let his arms fall from his chest and he softened his face just a bit. "We'll find something to clean you up with later." He added, hoping that the nicer tone might help Justin stop being sick. He still had every intention of getting those lips around his cock, but he might be put off if Justin had spent all day puking.

"Seeing as cleaning up is hopeless at this point, what do you suggest we do?" Justin asked as he took a deep breath and tried to recompose himself.

"Drive the car as far as it will go." Brian stated simply as he turned and started walking back to his door.

"You can't drive the car; you'll destroy it if you do." Justin reminded him as if he were a child. He didn't follow Brian this time; in fact he started walking over to the passenger side door and leaned forward against it.

"I have others. Are you getting in or do I leave you here?" Brian asked as he tugged his door open and slipped inside.

Justin reluctantly agreed and they took off once more. When the car finally seized and died they began walking. Brian's strides were longer and Justin had to basically race to keep up with his progress. "So have you driven this way often?" He called ahead to him. "Hello?" He spoke when Brian didn't respond. There was still no answer.

Justin frowned deeply and sharpened his gaze at Brian's, attractively firm, back. "Have you ever been down this road before? Do you know if there is someplace ahead that has a phone?" No answer. "Are you ignoring me?" He raced to catch up with Brian, determined to tell him how immature he was being.

"You _are_ ignoring me!" Justin laughed, it sounded maniacal to Brian's ears. "'Yes I am'." He answered himself, using the Brian voice he had established earlier in the car.

"So have you been this way before?" Justin asked using his voice, sickly sweet and dripping with sugar.

"'Yes, many times, mostly when I go to create new campaigns using sexual imagery that would make even Freude himself proud. Who needs to dream about a cigar when you can put a bulging crotch in a magazine?'" He giggled at his own imitation. His conversation went on for a few more minutes until a loud clap of thunder sounded over them. He raced to catch up with Brian, noting that they were the tallest objects on a road surrounded by fields and trees.

"Hey!" Justin cried out to him. "This isn't funny anymore!"

"No?" Brian asked, sarcastically. "I thought you were just hitting your stride."

The heavens opened up and started drenching them. Justin didn't think his day could get any worse. "Slow down!" He cried out. His already worn shoes weren't made for doing this much walking, let alone in the rain, and were beginning to fall apart.

Brian was relentless and carried on as he ignored Justin's cries. The younger man fell, scrambled to his knees, then sat back.

"What are you doing?" Brian stopped and turned when he failed to hear his stalker, as he was beginning to think of Justin. He was clearly more annoyed with him than ever.

"Leave me here; I think I'd be better off on my own anyway." Justin was now close to tears, no matter how badly he didn't want to cry in front of Brian, the tolls of the day were finally catching up to him. Brian noted the twink held up better than he had expected, even ridiculing him openly without fearing reprisal.

Brian turned away from him and started to walk, but then stopped with a heavy sigh. He could be a real stubborn asshole at times, but he couldn't leave a helpless kid stranded in the rain on the side of the road. He walked back and gathered him up in his arms. Justin clung to him, wrapping his arms around his neck. For a second their eyes met. Brian then started walking again; now that it was getting darker he could see a light in the distance up ahead.


	6. Brian Bottoms

**Brian Bottoms  
**

* * *

They were fast approaching the lights that seemed so distant so long ago. Justin shivered in Brian's arms. The rain had been drenching them now for a good hour and they were thoroughly soaked to the skin. Justin smiled weakly at Brian; his hair being wet made him look like a little kid. He took in a deep breath, as if to speak, but Brian beat him to it.

"I know you find this scenario amusing Taylor, but kindly remember that I can drop you on your ass at any moment. I would hold my tongue if I were you." Brian grumbled, he didn't mind the rain when he wasn't stuck in it, carrying a twink through it was a whole different matter. However, he was sure he could use this as leverage tonight when he planned on many raucous rounds of fucking and sucking. His cock needed servicing and after this Justin owed him.

"Justin." The blond corrected firmly, determined to do so until Brian actually said it. "And you aren't me, Brian; thankfully, because I don't think I could have carried you this far." Justin smiled and leaned in closer to his ear. "This has to have been my favorite part of the day." His warm breath lingered a bit too long for Brian's mental comfort, was he honestly trying to arouse him? He would never admit that that whisper went straight to his cock.

"Finally!" He yelled, as he released Justin's legs, he would have fallen if he didn't have his other arm securely around his mid-back. "Salvation." He spoke dramatically.

Justin looked at the sign, after realizing he had been placed into a puddle of thick mud. Brian raced ahead of him as he struggled to pull his shoes out, and then plodded barefoot behind Brian cursing softly at the man's incompetence.

He looked at the neon sign he stood under '_Cozy Cabins'_. He looked around at the small business. "Looks more like the Bate's Cabins." He shivered thinking this was the last place he wanted to be after what happened to him today. He wanted to be curled up, on his couch, with his family around him. Not mucking around in the mud. To make matters worse, being wet for as long as he had been almost assured a massive head cold. Justin raced to catch up with Brian, "Damn his long ass legs." He grumbled as he had just about had it with this adventure. He was starting to wish he'd never met Brian.

Had he never met Brian he wouldn't have been at the museum trying to find out about his interests. If he never met Brian he wouldn't be out in the rain, in the mud, trying to run for shelter because his car overheated. If he never met Brian he would never had seen a man be shot...

Justin's heart stopped as his mind went back to the event. He didn't know the man, but he still mourned for him. Surely he had a family, and friends that would miss him. Justin slowly reached up to his forehead where the man's blood still resided, assuming the rain hadn't washed it off. He then replayed the moment the man's body hit the floor again and again like it was on repeat in his head. His breath started picking up, his body body tensed and neither had to do with the chilly rain.

He had lost track of where he was until Brian grabbed his shoulder and shook him from his reverie. Justin gasped and looked up at the man, and for once, he kept quiet. Brian pulled them both into the office and they both looked around at the inside.

Tacky pictures of forest scenes and ocean sunsets decorated the wall. There were plastic plants in the corner and a rug on the floor that had seen better days. A fat dog by the counter lifted it's head but seemed too tired to even attempted to get up and greet them, or even bark at their entry.

Justin shivered from the cold and stepped up to the counter with Brian. The brunet reached ahand out and slammed the bell to gain someone's attention. Both men remained quiet until an elderly woman entered bearing the nametag 'Madge'.

"Can I help you?" The short, pudgy woman asked. She looked the two over and smiled amiably. She reminded Justin of the grandmother he always wanted and he felt instantly safe with her; she reminded Brian of a slow-witted redneck.

"Yes." Brian began in his most business like voice. "I would like to use your phone."

"I'm sorry, son." Madge shook her head slowly. "The storm has knocked out our phone lines. They probably won't be back up until the morning." She reported mournfully as she placed her hands on the dingy counter.

"Is there a car I can buy from you?" Brian asked, as he pulled out his wallet, carefully flashing his credit cards so he could see he meant business.

"You want to buy a car from me?" She giggled gleefully and in slight disbelief. "If I had one to sell I'd be happy to, but I don't drive." She admitted with a shrug as she flashed a smile to Justin who was still shivering uncontrolably and dripping buckets of water on the floor.

"Then how do you live out here in the middle of fucking no where?" Brian nearly snarled at the woman. How could one obstacle after another continue to pop up? Was his luck really that bad? It was one thing after another ever since that twink had popped up, and he was beginning to think Justin wasn't worth it. Of course, one glance at Justin's mouth quickly erased that thought.

"I have a son who drives supplies in twice a week, he came this morning." Madge explained simply, with a hint of sympathy for the two.

Brian was ready to scream.

"Perhaps there is a guest who is staying here we can talk to about maybe using a cell phone or..." Justin attempted calmly, but was stayed by the woman's hand.

"There are no guests here at the moment. They don't usually come through when a storm is expected. Did you two get stuck in the mud or something?"

"Something..." Brian grunted with a long look at Justin; clearly blaming this all on him. He ran his hand through his shaggy hair and then leaned forward on the counter.

"Maybe we could rent a room for the night. You said phone service should be up in the morning right?" Justin suggested, glancing at Brian and noting the man seemed to be on the edge of his patience (which Justin was surprised had lasted this long to be honest).

"Hold on just a minute dear and I'll see what I can do." She turned and went into the other room.

"If you think I intend on staying in this dump, Taylor, you're sadly mistaken!" Brian had bent down so that he was staring directly in the younger man's face. He looked furious. So there went his patience.

"Fine Brian, go curl up in a mud puddle, you'll have plenty to choose from. I myself prefer a warm dry bed to cold, wet dirt." Justin turned from him and then stiffened his shoulders. "And it's Justin. Just-in." He added firmly, he knew Brian called him 'Taylor' to get the upper hand of whatever game they were playing, but he wasn't sure what the rules were yet.

"This is insane, I say we keep going." Brian stated, even turning away from the counter and going to leave.

Justin reached out and gripped his arm to stop his progress, noting how firm the muscles felt underneath. "You want to carry me for another hour or two?" He asked poking him in the chest. "Because you plopped me in a mud puddle and basically ruined what was left of my shoes so now I can't walk anywhere thanks to you!"

"'Thanks to me'?" Brian seethed at him. "You roped me into this insane game. I had my day planned and it didn't involve evading would-be assassins."

"You think I wanted that?" Justin turned on him and looked like a hellcat unleashed, Brian was a bit taken aback, though his face remained impassive. "You think I wanted to get trapped in that horrible room with two thugs?" Justin asked, his voice betraying his fear and anxiety. "And then, oh yes-I did want to see a man get shot before my eyes. This was my answer for an ideal day. Then, of course, how can I forget the bullet fired at me, or the high speed car chase that might as well have been out of a Brett Keller movie, or _maybe_ the rabid driver of the car screeching at me." Justin deflected blame very easily to Brian. After all, the murderer wasn't here for him to scream at, and Brian was.

"Screeching?!" Brian yelled at him, stopping his rant. "I don't screech. I saved your worthless ass back there and at no point did I screech at you!"

"You're screeching at me now!" Justin pointed out and he shut up. They both were breathing rather heavy and neither looked ready to back down. They turned away from each other and stood there, back to back.

"You're in luck, because we're empty at the moment I can put you in the one cabin with a bathroom." Madge smiled gleefully as she slipped back into the room. She had to have heard their yelling match, and Justin's admission of having witnessed a murder, but she wisely chose to pretend she heard nothing.

"What luck." Brian snapped sarcastically.

"What he meant to say is thank you ever so much." Justin spoke WASPly and smiled at the elderly woman.

"Do you have any luggage?" The woman asked them with concern. "You have to get out of those wet clothes soon or you'll catch your deaths."

"We left them in the car unfortunately." Justin lied ruefully with a fake grimace.

"I think I have something to help out, you go to the cabin and I'll be along shortly." She handed Brian the key and turned back into the backroom.

They ran to the cabin, it was still pouring as they let themselves in and slammed the door. Brian fumbled for the light switch and was glad he had. He smirked in triumph as he looked in the room.

"There's only one bed," Justin muttered, hoping if he said it out loud it wouldn't be true. "Where are you going to sleep?" He turned and looked at Brian with both eyebrows raised out of simple curiosity; as if it were obvious he'd be getting the bed.

"I'm paying for the room, I get the bed. However, you are free to join me." He spoke with a smirk as he shook the water out of his hair once more.

"I'm not sharing a bed with you, Brian." Justin spoke suddenly. If he had sex with the man now he wouldn't win. Brian would come out on top - literally - and he would never get the man's respect.

"Have it your way." Brian said and motioned to two sitting chairs. "You can push those together and sleep on them if you want. But I'm taking the bed." He insisted as he stripped off the soggy coat and started undoing the buttons of his shirt.

"Whoa." Justin stopped him. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked incredulously.

"I'm getting out of my wet clothes, or would you like me to help you with yours first?" Brian sneered at him, his eyes smoldering. Justin could feel his cheeks heating up.

"W-we ha-have to get a second cabin." Justin stammered both from the chill and from shock; no way could he stay in the same room with a naked Brian Kinney. No man alive should be asked to have to do that under these circumstances.

There was a quick knock at the door, Brian opened it and Madge handed him a bag.

"This should hold you and your partner until morning when your clothes are dried out. Have a great night you two." And with that she was off.

At the partner comment both men looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Brian opened the bag and pulled out a pair of pajamas, one single pair. Justin looked at him, his shirt slightly open, wet clothes hugging his body, damp hair clinging to his amazing features. He wondered if this is what it felt like to be drunk because his head was spinning; his cock was also beginning to fill.

Brian smiled as he turned around to show him their only dry clothes. "For once I'll call bottom." He smirked as he tossed the top at Justin with a knowing smile.


	7. Great Pleasure

**Great Pleasure.**

* * *

Justin stood there, not actually believing what was transpiring. Brian actually thought he'd go along with this...willingly? The man was insane.

"You should close your mouth, Taylor, in this place you're bound to catch a few flies." Brian smirked at him. "Have I managed to render you speechless?" He boasted with his eyes sparkling in triumph.

Brian then left him standing there, as he entered the bathroom, with the bottom part of the pajamas. Was Brian really going to leave him with the top, forcing him to expose his lower half? '_This cannot be happening! He's out of his mind!'_ Justin thought frantically.

He heard the shower running; thoughts of Brian taking a shower filled his mind and without his consent his wet jeans started getting tighter. He sat on one of the chairs, half of his bed, and closed his eyes tightly. How would he be able to handle the condition Brian came out of the bathroom in? He couldn't keep his eyes closed all night, that would hardly work; and yet, part of him wanted at least a peek.

Justin blushed again at that thought. What was he going to do? He looked at the top he was holding, first of all they would fall off his shoulders they were so big, second they would probably fall down to the floor and then he could confront Brian Kinney Au-natural.

"I'll catch my death in these wet clothes, but they can dry while I wear them." Justin was pacing when an idea came to him. He pulled the covers off the bed and yanked the sheet off. He'd wrap himself up like a mummy and that would be that. The sheet would go around him a few times and so, there would be more than enough coverage. He smiled; he won this round.

His breath caught when the bathroom door opened. Despite his best efforts he looked at Brian. There he was, towel wrapped around his waist, body still glistening from the shower, hair wet and tousled. He looked amazing. Justin stood up and continued to stare at him. He watched a drop of water slide down his toned chest, and then slowly trickle down his abdomen to where it was absorbed in the towel. The towel, all that was separating Justin's eyes from the rest of him.

"Are you through inspecting me?" Brian's voice sounded husky.

"Huh?!" Justin pulled his eyes away from his body and forced them to focus on his face. "Are you done in the bathroom?" He asked, trying not to look anywhere near his general direction.

Brian was very amused with Justin's newly found modesty. He stepped to his right, so he would be in direct line with Justin's gaze. "The bathroom is all yours." Brian smirked as Justin scuttled around him into the bathroom carrying a sheet. He wondered what Justin was going to do with it.

He looked at the bottoms of the pajamas and shrugged. He dropped the towel and pulled them on. He then hung his wet clothes up on hangers in the closet; he didn't know how much good that would do seeing as you could still wring the water out of them. He heard the shower start. It was time to have a little fun...

He walked over to the door, the lock was broken, but Justin wouldn't have been able to tell that. He slowly turned the knob and stuck his head in.

"Oh Taylor..." He called in mockingly.

"What the fuck Brian?!" Justin screamed as Brian had scared him close to death. When Justin was sure he wouldn't fall he stuck his head out from behind the curtain. He pulled the shower curtain behind him, making sure Brian could see nothing. "What do you want?!" He was livid. Fucking Brian was smiling smugly.

"I just wanted to make sure the shower was up to your standards. Is it satisfying?" Brian asked with a voice full of sarcasm.

"Get out Brian!" Justin shouted angrily and even reached to the sink and threw a soap bar at Brian; he missed and hit the wall. Brian just chuckled.

"Not until I'm sure you're enjoying the shower...is it _hot_ enough?" He asked lewdly, though he tried to act innocent as he casually leaned against the doorframe. It was suddenly clear that he had no intention of leaving.

"It's fine - now get out." He did his best to sound irate, however, his voice still wavered.

"Do you need any _assistance_; perhaps you need help soaping your back?" He taunted as his eyes flashed seductively.

"What will it take to get rid of you?!" Justin hated being naked in the shower, he should have at least kept his underwear on; if he had he wouldn't have felt so vulnerable. Had he forgotten to lock the door? No, he would never forget to lock the door, he had a mother and sister at home and roommates in New York; privacy was important, he would never forget. Brian must have picked the lock, or it was busted...

"I'm just trying to make up for getting you into so much trouble. Seeing that my being...how did you put it...a _rabid_ driver who screeches at you caused you to be in such a perilous situation I should at least try to make amends." Brian was moving closer now, his hips swaying tantalizingly as he sauntered into the bathroom.

Justin gasped. "You're forgiven, it's really my fault, please get out now..." He nearly whimpered, ignoring how he was desperately losing this round of their game.

Brian stopped, this was most amusing. "Am I truly?" He sounded genuinely concerned that he receive his absolution.

"Please Brian." Justin honestly had no place to go as he looked behind at the small shower stall.

Brian leaned in close to his face; his warm breath was now close to his mouth. "What do you want, Brian? I know I'm in no position to make demands, but I'm asking you to leave my dignity alone." Justin bit his lip anxiously. If Brian chose to he could have easily ripped the shower curtain away from him. Then what? He never saw Brian as being a rapist, he imaged most people begged to have sex with him, and so what game was he playing?

"So, you do have a weak side. I thought you were all claws and fangs, Taylor. I guess I only had to get your clothes off to expose it." Brian's lips suddenly touched his. Justin was so shocked by his action it took him a second to realize what was happening.

Brian suddenly pulled away. "Enjoy your shower." He left the room and shut the door.

Justin snapped back to reality with the click of the door. He knew he needed to get his sheet on quickly; his shower was hurried, but thorough. He couldn't believe Brian kissed him. He lightly touched his fingers to his lips; he wondered what the heck that was all about. It had to be some sort of sick power play on his part.

If Brian kissed him while he was in the shower and completely taken off guard he would feel more in control. Still, the kiss was nice...though he couldn't go there. He started to wrap the sheet around himself when he noticed the pajama top hanging from the hook on the door. He glared at the offensive shirt but put it on none the less. Then he realized the garment fell well past his thighs and covered him quite effectively, even if it did fall off his shoulders a bit, revealing his milky skin.

Justin opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom into the room. He noticed it was quite cold and his damp hair made it feel worse. He longed to be completely dry, just for a few minutes. He hung his clothes up next to Brian's in the closet.

Brian waited for him to finish his 'chores'. He was in the bed, under the blankets, which were only covering him to his waist. He was sitting up watching Justin. He liked Justin's legs; they were quite shapely and long; not a bad sight to look at while his eyes orked up to his favorite attraction, Justin's ass. His hair was amazing too, the bright blond color matched his personality. And the way the shirt fell from his shoulder, revealing the strong bones of his neck and shoulder was tentalizing. The low light also reflected the porcelain skin of Justin's shoulder and neck. Brian had though Justin was hot before, but now he was finding him...beautiful.

Justin turned, surveying the room and the two chairs that would become his bed. He walked over to them and tried to pull them together. The 'bed' they created was quite small. He would have to sleep sitting up. He sat on one seat and spread his legs across the other. The only way there wouldn't be a large gap between the two chairs would be if he sat with his knees up all night. He grumbled to himself about how sore his muscles would be in the morning. He spread his sheet over himself and sighed.

"You aren't serious are you?" Brian snickered with a disbelieving huff and smirk.

"What do you mean?" Justin grumbled spitefully as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You can't sleep like that, especially if the phones don't come on in the morning and we have to start walking. You'll be too tired to get very far and you'll be sore as well." Brian scolded.

"Well, seeing as it will be your fault that I had to sleep like this you can carry me again." Justin smiled at him overly sweet.

"Get in the bed Taylor, that's an order." Brian growled at him, his arms were folded across his bare chest. He was in the 'I'm not backing down stance.'

That was it; Justin had had it with him. The young blond kicked the second chair away and stood up with authority and anger. He strode to the bed with his hands on his hips and his brilliant blue eyes ablaze. "Who do you think you are?! You aren't the boss of me. You're an arrogant, narrow-minded tyrant who takes great pleasure in intimidating weaker minded individuals. Well, Brian Kinney, Mr. Hotshot CEO, I'm not a sniveling twink who will take your words for gospel. I most certainly will not get in that bed with you."

A smile played along Brian's lips, he was vastly amusing. "Great pleasure, Taylor? Is that what you think you would receive in bed with me?"

Justin stopped, astonished with the fact that that was all he had heard. "I never said I would have great pleasure in bed with you, in fact I bet it would be torture, I bet you snore." he stuck his chin up and turned his nose away from him.

"I think I'd be kept too busy to sleep, let alone snore, that is, if I were to give you great pleasure." Brian's voice was deep and warm.

Justin felt a warm blush creep across his cheeks. How the hell had they gotten onto this topic? He was calling him a asshole and now suddenly they were discussing fucking? "There would be no pleasure for me in your bed Brian Kinney." Justin looked at him, he licked his lips, and his mouth went dry. His lie was blatant.

"Are you certain of that?" Brian asked as he sat up a bit straighter and the blanket fell a bit lower on his waist.

"I, uh, yes. I'm sure, more than sure." Justin tried to concentrate his stare at his face; if he could show him defiance then he stood a chance.

"Then you might as well get in the bed to sleep. If there isn't going to be any 'pleasure giving' tonight you might as well sleep in a nice warm bed, not two chairs." Brian pointed out, shrugging as he made a very simple and valid point.

Justin looked at him apprehensively. Did that mean that he would be safe in bed with him? He weighed his options, the hard, uncomfortable chairs, or a warm, soft bed with a certain hazel - eyed sex god?

"Get in the bed, Taylor," Brian pulled back the blankets on his side. "I promise to be good." He added in a sickly innocent voice.

The younger man cautiously walked around the bed; to what would be his side. He slipped in and, staying as far to the edge as possible, tucked his legs in and pulled the covers up to his neck. He was very aware of the warm presence near him. He wondered how on earth he would ever fall asleep.

Brian slid his body down into the bed; he intertwined his fingers behind his neck after shutting out the lights. It was going to be a long night without any fucking. However, if this misadventure continued down the current path, he and Justin would have many more nights of opportunities to fuck. He'd just have to lay the ground work.

They both listened to the rain, it was still pouring. Justin wondered how long the rain could keep going at this pace. It didn't seem like it had let up at all. He was thankful that they were safe and dry, and in a warm bed and that he was properly covered even if he didn't have the bottoms.

His mind was actually starting to drift...Until suddenly he was drifting back to the museum and the thud of the man's body hitting the floor reverberated in his mind. His eyes snapped open. There was no way he could sleep.

He rolled over to his right side, he wasn't use to sleeping on his left side anyway...and he wanted to see Brian; at least he felt safe with him. The older man was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling; he really was beautiful, not handsome, that would be generic, no-he was _beautiful_.

"Brian?" Justin ventured in a soft voice.

"Yes Taylor?" There wasn't a trace of sleepiness in Brian's voice.

"What are you thinking about?" Justin asked, curious if only to hear his voice again. He found it oddly relaxing to hear Brian's deep voice.

Brian turned his head so he could look at him. The room was dark, but there was enough glow from the light outside their door to see by, especially as any light seemed to reflect off Justin magnificently. _'Like sunshine…'_ Brian thought absently. "I'm thinking about trying to go to sleep. Aren't you thinking the same?" He asked with a bit of an attitude.

"No." Justin answered truthfully and simply as he slightly shifted his head on the pillow.

"Well then, I'm waiting, what are _you_ thinking about?" Brian asked with a smirk.

"You." Justin wanted to take that one little word back the second he blurted it out.

Brian turned on his side to face him with a raised eyebrow. "What about me?" He asked, his voice sounded softer, more like a whisper.

"Are you as dangerous as you seem?" Justin asked innocently.

"Dangerous?" Brian asked, mockingly, "What do you mean?" He wasn't sure if he should be insulted or not.

"Forget it Brian." Justin murmured with a sigh and went to roll onto his back, however, Brian reached out and stopped him.

"How can I forget that? You asked if I'm dangerous, would you really like to know Taylor?" His voice was warm, yet sounded like a growl. Justin thought about leaving the bed, maybe the room.

"I didn't mean it as an insult. It's just that I've heard stories about you and though I know one side, I don't know yours. I don't think you're as bad as the news and rumors on Liberty Ave. have made you out to be, otherwise you would have left me out there instead of carried me. You also wouldn't have let me sleep in the bed instead of the chairs knowing I didn't want to fuck you. So Brian, am I right or are the rumors right?" Justin asked softly.

Brian was silent, so was he. Was he ignoring him or thinking about what he had said? He thought about the kiss in the shower; he had been taken off guard and now, he realized it hadn't lasted long enough for him to know whether or not he enjoyed it.

He slid his hand up to the side of Brian's face, softy stroking his cheek, surprised at how soft it felt. He then moved his hand to the back of his head, tangling his fingers in his soft hair. He pulled him close and then kissed him, long and thoroughly. Justin didn't get a bit of cooperation from him, though, and finally he bit Brian's bottom lip to gain his attention. It was a gentle nip, but it worked. Brian growled low in his throat before his mouth settled on Justin's possessively. The kiss was blatantly carnal, his mouth was being ravished and it was a glorious feeling.

Slowly, he regained his senses and pulled back.

"I think I'm ready to consider sleep now Brian...goodnight." Justin whispered against his lips and then rolled away from his touch.


	8. Hunger

**Hunger.**

* * *

The soft patter of rain finally lulled Brian to sleep. He did not dream of the rain that was merciless nor did he dream of fucking or new clients; but instead, he had visions of bright blue eyes and a soft, yet demanding mouth with perfectly curved lips. He rolled onto his side. The sheets were soft, despite the cheapness of the hotel. He existed between reality and dreams; half believing the events of the day were conjured up by an overworked imagination. Maybe he worked too hard, maybe he demanded too much of himself, maybe he did need a break. He leisurely rolled again, onto his back, and slowly he drifted.

Justin lay with his back towards the executive, after kissing him he could only think of doing it again. He had to turn from him, lingering could have led down a road he didn't want to embark on yet. 'Yet', what a tainted word. He knew he wanted him, what hot-blooded gay man didn't? You would have to be without a pulse if Brian Kinney didn't have an effect on your heartbeat or the rate of your breathing.

The day had been insane, he had to keep reminding himself that he was, in fact, running from some criminal element that would kill him if they managed to catch him. Would Brian Kinney save him? Why was he doing this anyway? He could have dumped his ass off on the side of the road anywhere along their path, hell, he could have left him sitting on the roadside when he could no longer walk. It had been amazing to be carried in his arms, Brian held him as if he weighed close to nothing, he was mentally and physically a force to be reckoned with.

'_I can't believe that I'm laying here still contemplating a siege of Brian's heart. I'm not even sure if he has one... I should be worried about the man who tried to kill us. If he realized I witnessed the murder he committed he'll need to kill me as well. I'm insane. I have to call my mother to let her know I'm alright, I'm going to lose my job because going into work won't be possible if I'm on the run, or worse-dead. Then again, what better way to pass the time than trying to seduce Brian?' _Justin let his mind wander as he lay comfortably in the bed.

He slowly rolled over onto his other side, noticing that Brian's back was to him. He slowly closed his eyes and listened to his slow even breathing; Brian was asleep. Fighting back the urge to reach out and stroke the hair that covered the back of the other mans neck he squeezed his pillow. _'Stop thinking about those eyes that look like a sea of green with flecks of gold, or that mouth that was hot and demanding.'_ Was he the hunter...or the hunted? Final thoughts of the man beside him ebbed into his subconscious, he lost his grip on reality and settled into dreams.

* * *

Only a few hours had past when Brian woke. He made an awful sound as he pulled a hard sharp knee up from under the small of his back. "How can anything so small be so dangerous?" He murmured in a harsh whisper. Shifting positions, he managed to tuck Justin back onto his own side of the bed they shared. He lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling. Never before had he shared his bed with a man and been left so frustrated.

Suddenly Justin rolled over on top of him; his body sprawled uneasily upon his own. Justin kept shifting in an attempt to get comfortable. Brian had no idea what to make of this new turn of events. The feeling wasn't entirely awful, truth be told, Justin was quite warm and soft, and his scent was rather appealing. Finally he settled into a snug position and sighed with contentment.

The top of Justin's head was tucked under his chin. Justin's soft body was pressed against his bare chest, his pelvis rested atop his own, with their cocks (Brian's wasn't entirely limp) settled against each other, and Justin's legs were draped over his thigh. Brian let out a soft, frustrated moan. He managed to adjust his position so that Justin's legs were between his thighs; their bodies were a nice fit. That thought led to another, which led to yet another, which led to Brian being damned uncomfortable.

Brian tried to fight his way back to sleep, but all he could do was think of him.

Justin moved.

He groaned.

* * *

_Standing in a long dark hallway, Justin turned around confused. "Brian?" He called out, his voice echoing in a chilling fashion. Justin didn't remember where he was, or how he got there, but he felt the need to run. Trusting his instincts he started running down the hallway._

_Fog lined the floor and swirled as he ran, the gray lighting in the hallway made the whole area one big slate of gray. As he continued running he expected to reach an end to the hallway, but it didn't seem there was one. Justin paused and turned his head this way and that looking for a way out._

_Suddenly he noticed a door on he wall and he tore it open. On the other side stood Brian who was impatiently tapping his foot. "Brian!" He called, relieved. He even gave the man a hug._

_"I'm done waiting for you to catch up, Taylor." Brian sneered as he folded his arms over his chest and started fading. "Find your own way."  
_

_Justin tried to protest and reach out for him, but Brian faded away and left him alone. Suddenly a loud banging noise reveberated in the room and Justin spun around, once again feeling the urge to run. He went back out of the door and into the endless hallway. He could hear the echoes of his heavy breath in the hall. When he thought his legs might give out he saw a door at the end of the tunnel. He felt elation and pulled it open._

_He was staring down the barrel of a gun. "I saw you there, Justin. Now I have to kill you too." The man cocked the gun and pointed it right at Justin's heart. Justin could not find the strength to move nor the will to scream out. He was immobilized by fear. He closed his eyes, awaiting his death and then 'bang'!_

* * *

Justin woke swiftly with a short gasp. He searched his surroundings desperately trying to re-center himself and realized it had just been a dream and that he was in fact safe with Brian. Making a sound of utter disgust he tossed the covers back and stood up. He looked at Brian, whose back was to his and smiled. Brian seemed to be such a sound sleeper, while he woke from the softest touch or noise.

Trying to put the nightmare from his mind he went to the closet and felt his clothes, they were miraculously dry. "Thank you," He whispered to no one in particular as he began pulling his garments from the hangers. He wanted to get dressed before a certain brunette woke up. The bathroom would be safe now that he knew the lock was broken.

It was awkward, trying to pull on your clothes while you wedged your foot against an unwanted intruder. He remembered how Brian had invaded the small bathroom last night, how he had never felt more vulnerable in his life. It was ridiculous. If he had ignored the sneak attack he wouldn't have been so pleased with himself and then he would never try it again. He had, unfortunately, opened the floodgates for more of the same treatment because Brian now knew how to get to him.

'_You only have yourself to blame.'_ He thought ruefully.

Once his clothes were on he opened the door.

What now? Brian was still sound asleep, looking down at his face made him smile. In sleep he looked like a normal man, awake he was formidable looking, cold and harsh. How sad it was that once he woke up the illusion of innocence he portrayed in sleep would cease to exist.

Justin walked over to the large window and peaked out of the curtain, he didn't want to open them for fear flooding the room with light would rouse his bed-mate. It was still raining. How could so much water be reserved in the sky and then released to pour down with such ferocity for hours on end?

He looked over towards the office, if he stayed under the eves he could make it there with little to no water damage. Unfortunately his shoes were a loss; he would have to go barefooted. Quickly he opened the door and scooted out, running under the cover of the awnings, thankful for the protection but getting slightly drizzled on never the less.

He pulled open the office door and scooted in before he could soak up any more water.

"Good morning." A cheery voice greeted him. Madge, who checked them in last night, was sitting behind the counter reading a book while she sipped coffee from a mug. A news radio show was murmuring softly in the background.

"Good morning," Justin acknowledged, smiling radiantly at the sweet woman.

"Would you like a cup of coffee sweetheart? I'm going to make myself some breakfast as well, if your partner doesn't mind I'd love some company. Are you hungry?" She asked kindly and Justin shrugged.

He had been hungry since he entered the museum yesterday, but with everything that had happened he didn't have the opportunity to address that need. "I would love to, he's still asleep and I'm starving."

They had a healthy breakfast of eggs and bacon with raisin toast and juice. Justin enjoyed a large cup of coffee and savored the conversation he was having. Brian was hardly one to talk to. Mostly he hurled insults at him and invaded his privacy. Besides, he regarded everyone as underlings- Justin was no different. Still, he found himself asking if he could bring some food back to Brian, he wasn't heartless, after all.

"Take a plate from the cupboard and help yourself to what you think he would like. I'm sorry that the rain hasn't stopped and the phone is still out. Breakfast is the least I can do seeing as you'll be stranded here yet again." Madge was about to go back into the separate office, but paused for a moment. "You should listen to the radio, dear; your partner has been the talk of the town."

"What do you mean?" Justin asked with surprise evident in his voice.

"It seems he's been kidnapped." She glanced at Justin, a smile playing about her lips, "By a man who matches your description."

"I didn't kidnap him!" Justin cried out in horror. "How could I kidnap him? That's insane!" He protested defensively.

"Don't worry dear." Madge tried to console him. "I figured that someone had the facts screwed up. You were hardly holding a gun to his head last night, besides; I don't think you alone could handle kidnapping him." She added with a surprisingly smirk. This woman reminded Justin of a calm Debbie, perhaps he should introduce the two when this was all over.

Justin looked at the woman, trying to decide how much to tell her. "We're trying to keep a low profile; you know how reporters are and all..."

She gave him a knowing smile. "Your secret is safe with me. I know nothing."

"If I could ask you to please not tell anyone that we're here, or that we were here, once we leave of course." Justin suddenly added swiftly, hoping she could keep her mouth shut better than Debbie.

"No problem." Madge winked at him. "You better bring that food back over before it gets cold."

Justin smiled and thanked her before he raced off with Brian's food, ducking under the awnings, once again, attempting to avoid the rain. When he opened the door he noticed that the bed was empty.

"Brian...are you in here?" He called as he looked around the room. Brian's clothes were missing from the closet. He wondered if the older man was in the bathroom, with the broken lock, getting changed. He grinned evilly, but resisted the urge. He refused to sink to _his_ level. He placed the plate of food down, next to the mug of coffee, on the table. He then turned on the radio.

The bathroom door opened a few minutes later and out walked Brian. His clothes looked a bit wrinkled and disheveled, but he was still amazing.

Brian grunted when he saw him. "Where were you, Taylor?" He asked accusingly.

Justin smirked at him. "I had breakfast with the woman who owns this place - Madge."

Breakfast, Brian had almost forgotten how hungry he was until he mentioned the word breakfast. He even smelled like food, his stomach gave an uncontrollable growl.

"I brought you back some." Justin had heard the growl and now knew Brian was starving. "Are you interested?" He asked coyly.

Brian suddenly looked him over with interest. "Just what are you offering Taylor?"

Justin decided to play this game. "Something to satisfy your hunger." He murmured, pouting his lips just a bit.

Brian's eyes glinted with mischief. "Do you think you have something to satiate my appetite?" He asked as he took a step closer to the smaller man.

"MMMM if you enjoy hot meat." Justin spoke about the bacon simply sweet and with an innocent smile. Brian stood there, silent, as if he were thinking up a response. "Come on Brian, you aren't having performance anxiety-are you?"

Justin was teasing him. Brian smirked as he remembered how he felt wedged between his thighs. If he wanted to bait him, what was the harm in playing along, besides it was still raining, which meant another day being trapped in this motel hell.

Brian sat in the chair opposite his and started eating the now warm food. It was good, considering it was hardly gourmet, it also helped that he was famished.

"I have something else for you besides food." Justin added as he watched Brian eat. "I heard something on the radio when I was at the office that might interest you."

Even though he was eating, Brian's eyes remained focused on the young man before him.

"It seems that you've been kidnapped, and I'm your abductor." Justin said it mockingly.

Brian cracked a rather wicked smile. "You make a lousy abductor. You haven't even tied me up yet."

Justin watched him, he really was a handful. "I'm glad you find this amusing. Well, let me tell you that as soon as the phone lines are back up I'm calling the police to let them know exactly what happened."

"You'll do nothing of the sort, Taylor." Brian spoke stiffly. "Whoever chased us yesterday, and committed the murder you witnessed, is just lying in wait for you to appear. You'll be a sitting target under the care of the police." His eyes searched Justin's.

"You go to the cops and you're flushed out. He'll know where you are and you're at his mercy. If you go along with me and let me handle things life will get back to normal faster for the both of us. One thing I don't need is a psychotic killer coming after me." Brian muttered as he took a harsh bite of raisin bread.

"Coming after you?! He's after me Brian." Justin attempted to correct him firmly, not wanting the arrogant to make this all about him. Justin was the one who witnessed the murder after all.

Brian's eyes narrowed. "I drove you away from there-have you ever heard of guilty by association? I'll handle it from this point forward." He stated as if that was the end of the discussion.

"Am I being kidnapped Brian? It sure as hell sounds like it!" Justin spat at him as his brow furrowed in frustration.

A lazy grin spread across his lips. "Would you like me to tie _you_ up, Taylor?"


	9. Swordplay

**Swordplay.**

* * *

Justin stood there trying to let his last sentence sink in. Brian wouldn't honestly tie him up...would he? "If you so much as lay one finger on me I swear I'll...I'll..." He couldn't think of anything awful enough to do to him. Brian smirked at him waiting to hear a response.

"I won't tell you what I'll do, I'll leave you guessing and then when I do it you'll be sorry." He stuck his chin up but knew how lame his threat sounded.

Brian sat back and chuckled. Justin was making life quite interesting for him. If he had to be running from a possible murderer he couldn't have chosen a better running mate. He enjoyed Justin's spirit and intended to keep harassing him as sport.

"I bet it's all over the papers and the television too." Justin sighed as he fell, with great exasperation, on the bed.

"What?" Brian asked simply as he turned and rose a brown eyebrow at Justin's spread form on the bed with intense interest.

"Have you listened to a thing I said? I bet the fact that people believe I kidnapped you is all over the news. You know what they say about the media today, around the world in 60 seconds." Justin grumbled as he slowly pushed himself to sit up.

"This is really bothering you isn't it?" Brian asked with sarcasm.

"Of course it is. It's not bothering you at all? Being kidnapped by a twink?" He didn't enjoy referring to himself as a twink but he knew that was how the community saw him.

Brian leaned his chair back and propped his feet up on the table, his chair now leaned in a precarious position against the wall. "I'm not one to worry about gossip or what the news has to say about me in general." He looked at Justin with a lazy gaze.

"Haven't you ever heard that the pen is mightier than the sword Brian?" Justin asked, not believing his apathy.

Brian's eyes narrowed, flashing a deep dark hazel. "I've always been quite good with a sword." He retorted with a smirk.

Justin's eyebrow shot up at his comment, "Newspapers and newscasts are far mightier..." He stopped his lamenting when he heard Brian's chuckle. He was unreal! How easily Brian twisted his words and made everything he said sound like an innuendo. Damn he was hot.

"Oh Taylor you're so easily baited and I'm quite an expert with swordplay. Care to challenge me?" He liked the way Justin was blushing and decided to add. "I only wish I had some rope."

"You're impossible!" Justin informed him firmly.

"You're arousing." Brian took his feet off the table and stood up.

"I'm not." The younger man stammered.

"I disagree." Brian began to approach him with a confident swagger.

"You're wrong." Justin backed up until he was against the headboard.

"I'm Brian Kinney and that means I'm never wrong." He moved to the end of the bed.

"Everyone is wrong at one time or another, even you." Justin was hoping Brian wouldn't come after him. He, naturally, was wrong.

In what seemed like a heartbeat Brian was leaning over him. Justin felt himself shrinking from him. Last night he had seemed so docile and harmless now he was like a wild animal finally un-caged. Brian's mouth was inches from his.

"That's a weakness." He whispered against Justin's mouth.

"What is? Admitting you're wrong?" Justin asked, cursing at himself for sounding so meek.

"No, shying away from me when you started this last night, I'm only adding to your charting of unfamiliar territory." Brian's voice sounded husky, his eyes were smoldering. Justin began to feel light headed. Brian's lips lingered over his teasingly. Then he softly brushed against his mouth, but didn't settle. He wanted to tempt, see if Justin would respond.

Justin knew if he gave in Brian would win, but if he didn't he would go insane. Brian wrapped his arms around Justin and buried his hands in the tawny blond hair. His fingers reveled in the feel of the silken threads. He pulled his mouth down to Justin's. Hungrily his lips claimed those beneath him. Brian delighted in the taste of him, but was eager to explore him further. He tugged on Justin's hair and his lips parted. They were ravenous for each other. Tasting and stroking trying to get closer but coming up frustrated. Brian slid his hand from his knee up his thigh; Justin arched up at him wanting more contact.

He knew this was starting to get out of hand; he couldn't take Justin yet. He had a strict no repeat policy and they were stuck together for now; he couldn't be sure he wouldn't want more than one taste of this vivacious blond. He pulled his mouth away from Justin's, still lingering above him.

"I guess I proved my point." Brian announced as he moved away from him, leaving him flushed and hungry for him. Justin was stunned at his admonishment. He was more confused than he had ever been.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." Justin sounded baffled even as he continued to catch his breath from the hard kiss.

"I am quite good with a sword." Brian clarified in a soft voice as he was still hovering about Justin.

"You're disgusting." The blond spat at him. "I would never have allowed that to happen." He stated firmly.

"Then why did you kiss me last night? Is that all you want from me Taylor? A simple kiss? It sure as hell didn't feel that way last night." Brian's eyes were burning with intensity.

Justin stood up, suddenly lying on a bed before Brian felt like being sacrificed to the man. "For your information, Brian fucking Kinney, I have kissed many men and you don't even come close to the top ten!" He was furious that Brian had been using his passion to prove a sick point.

"Then there is no need for you to ever kiss me again, is there?" Brian asked simply as he crossed his arms over his chest and eyed him.

"I kissed you because I wanted to see what it felt like. I wasn't trying to seduce you and it wasn't going any further than that, if you thought otherwise you really are wrong. Besides, if seduction was what I had in mind, you wouldn't have stood a chance." Justin spoke to him firmly, knowing that he could have Brian any time he wanted. But he didn't want to just be done with it. He had to have more than a one time fuck. And the more time he spent with Brian the more he wanted it.

Brian grabbed him, crushing him up against his chest, "That sounds like a challenge Taylor, oh, and for the record - I'm never wrong," Brian's low growl sent a shiver down Justin's spine. Suddenly their mouths were hungrily joined again; their tongues fighting for dominance. Justin wrapped his arms around Brian's shoulders, burying his fingers in the soft brown hair. He pulled himself up against the hard body; Justin nearly left the floor, depending on Brian entirely for support.

Brian buried his fingers in Justin's hair, pulling his head back to give him access to his neck and throat. A soft cry escaped Justin's lips as he rained hot kisses over his cool skin. Brian's hands continued exploring Justin's body until he hovered over the younger man's crotch. From outside Justin's jeans he began rubbing and tantalizing, reveling as Justin's cock got harder and harder.

Moans emanated from the man beneath him and Justin began undulating his hips, lost away in the passion of the moment.

A loud knock at the door brought them back to their sense and his feet softly touched the floor.

Brian pulled out of his arms then smoothed his clothes. He walked over to the door then opened it. The woman who owned the place stood before him. He noticed the rain had stopped.

"The phone is working now, would you care to make a call?" She asked Brian. He nodded at her, almost dumbly. He might have been standing at the door, but his mind was still focused on the kiss that had been interrupted too soon.

"Thank you." He managed stiffly. "I'll be right over."

She smiled and waved at Justin before Brian closed the door.

"What just happened..." Brian began.

"...Was a mistake." Justin finished, "Now we can use the phone and get back on the road. Am I wrong to think you can have all of this taken care of with speed?" Justin turned his back on Brian not wanting him to see how apprehensive he felt. He was also sad that soon he would no longer have his undivided attention. What would have happened if the phones didn't come back on? Would they have done something foolish? For Justin it would have been a costly mistake, for Brian it would have been just another notch. Distance and silence would have to be exercised around him from this point forward. This game was getting too dangerous.

Brian walked over to the office. When had it stopped raining? He hadn't noticed. It was _his_ fault - _he_ drove him to distraction. He should concentrate on something else, anything else. It might have been fun to fuck Justin, but he didn't need ties that strangled him. The blond was too soft and willing, no matter what kind of front he put up.

He placed a call to his most trusted employee and a limo was dispatched to pick the two up then bring them to the manor. He hung up the phone then looked across at the door to the room that he and Justin shared. If they had stayed one more night what would have happened? Would he bed the blond? And if he had, would be it a one time deal like all of his other tricks, or would he find himself wanting more? He couldn't afford to find out. He was far too busy to deal with any thing of the sort and Brian Kinney did not do relationships. He didn't know what exactly Justin wanted from him, but it was too dangerous to find out.

He slowly walked back across the lot, hands shoved deep in his pockets, his thoughts troubled. He didn't need any annoying kids in his life and Justin was annoying (and a kid to Brian, he wasn't sure how old Justin was but he had to be at least ten years his junior). Justin was beautiful and intoxicating, but he would turn his concentration away from what was important.

He was a businessman and a lot was required of him, mostly his time. A –dare he even think the word- boyfriend demanded too much time. Look at the problems Justin had created so far and they weren't even dating! He blew in like a whirlwind and put everything into disarray. He would have to remedy the situation and get Justin the fuck out of his life before he forced Brian to break one of his carefully made rules.

He walked back in the room and found Justin sleeping in the middle of the big bed, curled up like a child. Brian looked at him and sighed. Brian slowly shook his head, Justin could sleep during a nuclear attack; Justin had slept on top of him last night and showed no signs of remembering. He had to admit he liked it, had reacted to it and was hoping to repeat it tonight. Damn the phones coming back on...

* * *

"Have you managed to find them? Or are you even more incompetent than I originally thought?" An angry voice shouted over a cell phone.

The man from the museum held the phone away from his ear in fear that he would go deaf if he didn't. Even with press involvement there was no trace of the two, it had been over 24 hours now.

"I'm doing everything I can." He tried to sound assuring and confident.

"Obviously you aren't or you would have better news for me, don't you think?"

"I've tapped phone lines, put tails on their family and business associates, something is going to turn up soon, Boss." The man rechecked his gun. He had disposed of the one he used to kill his partner yesterday. It was too risky to retain a weapon that was used for a murder. If the cops had found it on him, or traced him to the corpse he could be fingered. The evidence was now well hidden within the museum where no one would find it.

"You better hope so or _you'll_ be at the receiving end of the barrel this time moron!"

The connection was hastily cut. He stared at the phone and wondered how much time he had left. He decided to take matters into his own hands and headed out after the two. How far out of town could they have gotten? He knew they weren't at either of their homes. The hotels in the area weren't aware of either of them and even though Justin could have stayed with a friend, Brian had no friends to speak of.

He headed to his car and started driving towards the outskirts of town.

* * *

It was difficult for Jennifer Taylor to leave her apartment. After having been diagnosed with multiple sclerosis four years earlier she had progressively gotten worse. She rarely had the energy to travel far. When she did have the energy her muscles often refused to cooperate. However, her son hadn't come home last night and she had little choice but to try and find him.

She had her cane in hand and had taken the bus as close as she could to where Justin told him he worked; Liberty Diner. The bus let off several blocks away and her progress was slow, however, she was determined.

Jennifer had never been to Justin's work before and it was nothing like what she imagined. She nervously, and weakly, pushed the door open and entered the diner in the middle of the lunch rush. She worked her way in to the counter and found one spare seat. Grateful for a chance to rest herself she sat and was greeted by a flamboyantly dressed waitress. She had to be the one and only Debbie, who Justin had spoken about on several occasions.

"We're a bit short-staffed today, ma'am. One of our waiters didn't show up today." Debbie explained in her brassy voice.

Jennifer tensed and looked at her seriously. "You mean Justin didn't come in this morning?" She asked, worry thick through her voice.

Debbie paused and looked at her with new eyes, clearly putting two and two together. "No...I figured he was home sick and just forgot to call..." She said, reaching a hand out and placing it on Jennifer's.

Jennifer shook her head. "He never came home last night. He said he was going to the museum, but that was the last I saw of him." Jennifer spoke mournfully, her concern beginning to overwhelm her. What could have happened to her son?!

Debbie, a mother herself, saw Jennifer's distress. She was fond of Sunshine herself, and worried about where he could be if neither of them knew. She patted Jennifer's hand gently and gave her a comforting smile. "Well I'm off in an hour...Why don't we look around for him a bit?" She asked, thinking that in this city Justin could already be lying in a gutter. She'd never say that aloud, however. She already knew Jennifer was ailing, she didn't need to add to the woman's problems by adding unnecessary worry.

"Thank you, Debbie. I...I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to him..." Jennifer sounded distraught and Debbie promised herself she'd do anything to put Jennifer's worry to rest.


	10. Escape is Futile

**Escape is Futile.**

* * *

Brian Kinney stood in front of the window. He kept looking out every few minutes in the hopes the car would pull in. How long ago had he placed the call giving the location for the driver to pick them up? He looked at the clock on the dresser and then at the small figure that slept on the bed. Damn he was annoying. How come every thought seemed to return to _him_? That kiss last night was out of curiosity, the one this morning was something more. He shook his head and returned to his stance at the window. The car finally arrived.

He stepped outside and waited for Keith to pull up to the room.

Justin's eyes opened when the door shut. It had been easy to lay there with his eyes closed. Brian thought he was asleep and that was by far better than if he knew the truth. He couldn't risk falling into his arms again like he had this morning. Brian was way too appealing and he was afraid he was in way over his head.

He softly chastised himself when he remembered the day in the park when he had wanted to gain his attention. Now he had it and was scared to death. The man had a hold of him and he wasn't sure he could resist him for very long. He had to get away, that was for sure.

Justin went to the window and peeked out. He watched Brian talk to someone at the car. He was so amazing to look at, that soft brown hair, those hazel eyes that he could see even at this distance. He was so tall and built, Brian had carried him half the day and still showed no sign of tiring. Justin didn't even want to think about the way he kissed or else he might loose his nerve.

Despite what Brian had told him earlier about taking care of everything he decided it would be in his best interest to solve this problem himself. He would hide in the woods and wait for Brian to leave. He would get annoyed that Justin was gone. He was sure Brian would look for him, but that he would give up quickly. He would probably spend two or three minutes in the search, then leave without him. At that point, Justin would go back to the main office and call Emmett, who would no doubt be able to find a car and come get him. Slowly he stood up and went to the bathroom. The window was small, but he managed to fit through it.

His shoes were more hindrance than help but he managed to make his way around the back of the building and then down into the trees. He walked faster to get into the denser foliage. Unfortunately he couldn't see every little obstacle and still keep up his pace. Only a little way more and then he would be safe from a quick search. He thought he heard someone behind him; he turned to see if he was being followed. That was all it took.

He tripped over a rotting log and fell head first down a deep ravine. He managed to protect his head and turn to his side before he hit the ground. The landing was hard and drew the breath right out of his lungs. Once he was able to inhale again he uttered a curse. He had lost a shoe, not that it was doing his much good anyway. Finally, he managed to sit up. He was a sorry sight. His hair was littered with dead leaves and he was covered in dirt.

Brian stood, just out of his field of vision and waited. Justin was so ridiculous, he could have broken his neck. He could hear the language coming from the blond so he knew he was ok, just furious. Justin was shouting loud enough that he would have been able to hear him if he hadn't seen him slip off. Did Justin honestly think he could get away from him?

Brian had known he was pretending to be asleep on the bed for the last 20 minutes before the car had arrived. His breathing was too shallow for it to be sleep and, because Brian kept looking at him, he saw his eyes open at one point as well. Brian had no idea why he was pretending, but guessed their kissing had him a bit nervous. He let him keep up the game but when he saw Justin run into the woods he realized he had been plotting his escape. Brian wanted to know why he was running from him.

Justin was so naive and innocent. When he kissed him last night it was so tender and pure. He had no idea who he was toying with. Brian smirked when he thought of the kissing this morning. It was hungry and demanding. He was afraid of his own reaction to Justin, but it was Justin's reaction to him that he found interesting and frightening. No matter what insults or bold statements the blond made Brian could see the delicate person within.

He chuckled as he heard Justin's delicate mouth spew strings of the foulest language. None of it made any sense. His temper tantrum was short-lived.

Justin went to stand up, but as soon as he put weight on his left foot pain shot up through his calf. Justin let out a small cry of pain and then fell back to the ground. He sat there a minute getting very upset. How would he get out of this mess? Brian wouldn't look for him, Madge at the hotel would assume he had left and here he would rot. It all seemed so dismal.

Brian started towards him as soon as he heard him whimpering at the pain in his foot. Justin needed him and that's the way Brian liked things. He liked being in charge. He also liked having people in his debt and Justin was quite indebted to him already...His mind was already filled with unique and pleasurable ways for Justin to make good.

Justin called for help, and Brian was at his side instantly. He didn't notice how it took no time for Brian to reach him. He was in quite a deal of pain. He had his shoe in his hand, he dropped it into his lap and Brian knelt beside him.

"If you yell at me right now I swear I'll scream." Justin spoke loudly as he glared at Brian.

"You already are yelling." Brian pointed out the obvious.

"I've fallen and I think I broke my ankle." Justin whimpered, but refused to cry. He had to appear strong for Brian. If the executive saw him as weak then the game was completely lost.

"Just what were you doing out here, Taylor? As if I didn't know." Brian muttered as he carefully set to examine the injured ankle.

Justin sighed heavily. "I think I should go at this alone. I've caused you too much trouble already. If you just get me back to the hotel I'll call my family and friends and then I'll set everything back to normal." He hoped Brian would see that this was the logical way of doing things and that he'd agree.

"I don't think so. You pulled me into this and now _I'll_ get us out." Brian smirked at him. "Besides, you're in my debt and I do intend to collect." His gaze lingered on Justin's lips and he subconsciously licked his own. Justin felt himself blush and had the strongest urge to hit him.

Brian leaned forward to continue assessing the damage to his ankle, before he touched him Justin cried out in pain. "The usual way it's done it to feel the pain before you complain about it." Brian explained slowly.

"I was just preparing myself Brian, I know you'll inflict more pain so I decided to get a head start." Justin glared at him in defiance.

He had already figured out that it wasn't broken. It hadn't swelled up and he could move his toes without crying out. Justin, naturally, didn't believe him. Brian wasn't a doctor. He leaned forward and placed a hand on Brian's arm for balance to see if his ankle was, in fact, all right. His face was just inches from Brian's. He looked at his foot while Brian looked at him.

"It looks broken." He admonished.

"It isn't."

"Well it looks broken." He argued.

"But it's not."

Justin eyed him suspiciously and with a bit of anger. "You know, you should learn about sympathy Brian. This is a horrible thing that happened to me. I'm hurt and you're not being the least bit comforting!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been stupid enough to try to run away from me." He reminded Justin simply.

"I wasn't running away. I was just making myself scarce. I figured you would get in the car and drive away before you even missed me." Justin looked right at him when he told that lie. That was a mistake because only then did he realized how close Brian was. Neither said a word as their eyes locked. He couldn't seem to catch his breath. Those eyes of his seemed to make his heart skip beats.

He noticed a piece of Brian's hair was looming dangerously close to his eyes and he reached out and brushed it away. The older man acted as thought he had just smacked him. He jerked back, looking quite annoyed. Justin was so embarrassed by his reaction that he turned his face away from him.

"You're a very hard person to understand Brian." Justin murmured gently and honestly. "I've been around you for a bit now and I've decided that you're a grump with a bad temper. You have so much and yet you're so ill mannered."

Brian smiled at the authority in his voice. "What else have you noticed?"

"That you don't like me." Justin stated that so simply. He waited for Brian to tell his that he was wrong, but when a denial didn't come he continued. "You think I'm a nuisance."

"Yes, I do."

He took exception to his honesty. "I could learn to hate you Brian Kinney."

"No you couldn't." The look Brian gave him made his stomach quiver. "I may be unpleasant, but you're very sweet natured. I don't think you know how to hate."

"Are you waiting for me to beg you for help?" Justin asked, very aggravated with him.

With that Brian scooped him up in his arms. Justin smiled despite himself, but hid it against Brian's neck. He loved being carried in Brian's arms yesterday and now here he was again. Justin whispered a thank you against his ear and felt Brian's arms tighten around him.

What the hell was Brian supposed to do with him? He had no idea. Justin goaded his temper, but also made his pulse race. Justin was easing himself into his life and he didn't have a weapon or wall to stop him. Damn it, his life was all about order and patterns and rules. He had no need of this boy. Justin was screwing everything up! He had no time for this. Brian was content without him.

Wasn't he?

Brian tried to put him out of his thought, which was hard seeing how warm and soft Justin felt in his arms. He couldn't stop thinking about the kisses they shared this morning, fuck; he wanted to kiss him again. There went his 'ignore him' theory.

Justin was still a nuisance. He argued with him the whole way to the car. Brian thought about gagging him just to get a few minutes peace. Suddenly the idea sprang in his head that his cock would make an excellent gag. He absently wondered if he could find a way to insist they sleep in the same bed at his manor and smiled like a demon...

* * *

_He _arrived a half-hour after they left. He saw numerous tire tracks in the mud. He asked the woman who ran the rag tag place if she had seen either person he possessed pictures of. She had said no, but he didn't believe her. He would have pressed her further if two men hadn't entered. He left and walked back out into the parking lot. He looked at the road, one way led to Pittsburgh; he didn't think they would be heading back to town - that would be stupid. The other direction led to parts unknown.

He made a few phone calls while he sat in his car. He was going to take the road east towards West Virginia and see where it brought him. He was going to find them, even if he had to bring in help he would make sure the blond was silenced and he was permanently out of the way.

* * *

"We've called all over. The gallery Justin went to, the clubs he likes, no one has seen him." Michael said as he slumped in a booth at the diner. He felt horrible that his new friend was missing. Justin, though significantly younger than him or any other member of their 'family' was smart, indepedent and reliable. He and Justin got along splendid and he had even began converting Justin to a lover of comics, the boy couldn't resist the art. Knowing that he was possibly in danger some where worried him.

"What did that gallery owner say?" Jennifer asked from her spot at the counter. She hadn't left the diner yet - she was too weak to try - but Debbie had been organizing a search party around her so she was constantly aware of what was going on. "Justin mentioned he had a date with him. I just thought he might know something." She added as she looked at Michael hopefully.

The man frowned sympathetically and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Missus Taylor. He just said that he hadn't seen Justin since his date and that he hopes we find him soon." Michael explained and slowly spun his cell phone on the counter, hoping for inspiration.

Ted was next to walk in. The frown on his face told them that he had had no luck either. He sat across from Michael in the booth and leaned back with a sigh.

Suddenly the door burst open and Emmett sprinted in, a flurry of colors and energy. "Turn on the TV!" He shouted, running past the counter and to the small box on the edge.

"Why? We need to focus on our priorities here, Emmett." Debbie chastised lightly, but didn't stop him from turning the channel.

"It's him! It's him! He's on the news! And you won't guess who with!" Emmett shouted, he wasn't bothering anyone, because save for them the diner was empty, between the rushes.

"Justin is on the news?" Jennifer asked, both hopeful and dreading what could be said. Had they found a dead body?

Emmett smiled triumphantly as a picture of Justin and Brian outside of the museum came onto the screen. It was slightly blurry and black and white but it was obvious who it was.

"Holy shit! He's with that asshole?" Michael asked angrily as he pushed himself up from the booth and stormed over to the TV.

"Who is that?" Jennifer asked cautiously, eying the man whose hand her son was holding in the picture.

"Brian Fucking Kinney. Biggest ungrateful brat the world has ever seen." Debbie began explaining as she sneered at the TV. "He used to be like a son to me, or a brother to Michael. When his old man beat him we were the ones who patched him up, gave him a nice, warm dinner, and gave him a bed to sleep in. Then, Mr. High and Mighty got all rich and famous. He started this ad agency, that's what he does you see, and it took off like a shot from a gun. Once he didn't need us anymore he never looked back. The fucking piece of shit..." Debbie growled, angry and hurt that after all she had done for Brian he had just abandoned her and the family.

"It says that the unknown blond was kidnapping Brian." Emmett said slowly and Michael scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"As if he even could. Brian has security with him all the time...Besides, Justin's like half his size. If you ask me they got it wrong. Brian kidnapped Justin. I just know that asshole has something up his sleeve." Michael said, pointing at the TV and glaring much like his mother.

"I don't think I want a man like that with my son..." Jennifer said slowly and Debbie turned back to her.

"Honey, you don't even know the half of it." She said and shook her head, but offered no more information. Jennifer didn't need to know of Brian's penchant for a nice ass.

"Well whatever happened at least we know Justin is alive." Emmett offered. "Isn't that right Teddy?" He asked, turning back to the booth, surprised to see that Ted had left the diner. "Ted?" He asked confused. "That's weird..."


	11. Game Changer

**Game Changer.**

* * *

The inside of the car was exactly as plush as Justin expected it to be. It was horribly ostentatious and he wondered how they were supposed to blend in in a car like this. Still, he figured Brian knew what he was doing. Justin sat back in the seat and tried to relax; or at least as much as he could while being chased by a murderer.

He glanced at Brian as they drove and then turned up towards the driver and asked politely, "How long until we get to the house?" The blond leaned forward on the divider and unknowingly gave Brian a great view of his ass.

"About another hour, sir." The driver informed and Justin gave a slight nod and then sat back in his seat again.

The car filled with silence and Justin sat awkwardly trying to think of something to say. He looked to Brian again and noticed the older man was also staring at him. His cheeks flared up against his control and he suddenly let his eyes drop to the car while his thoughts raced.

He and Brian were deep in some kind of power game. When they first met Justin had wanted nothing more than to be in control...But now he was beginning to think he wanted to let Brian take his control away. After all, Brian had a reputation all around town...Surely that was established for a reason. And he had never been penetrated before; he'd never been attracted to someone enough to want to progress that far. He was most definitely attracted to Brian, and he knew Brian was attracted to him. Why not let Brian, a man with a legendary reputation, be the first one inside him?

Justin turned and looked back at Brian again and watched Brian gaze out the window in silence, watching the scenery go by. Justin wondered if he should make a move - let his intentions be known - but he decided that the back of a car wasn't the most comfortable places to make a move. He decided to bid his time until he found the right moment; which at the rate he and Brian were becoming attracted to one another would be soon.

He turned against Brian and gazed out the window himself, and let his mind wander. He ended up thinking about the heated kiss he and Brian had shared that morning. Thinking about the mind blowing kiss made the time go by quickly and the next thing he knew they were pulling past a tall gate and up a long drive to quite possibly the most iconic mansion he'd ever seen.

They turned so that Brian's side was the one with sight to the manor and Justin scooted over and leaned so he could continued to gaze at the place. He'd always wanted to live in a place like this; with stables and a pool. He saw a lake behind the side of the manor and big thicket of trees that was large enough to get lost in. There were houses on the other side of the lake, but Justin couldn't see the house closest to them on this side. He assumed there wasn't one close enough to see, definitely isolated.

He glanced at Brian with an impressed expression. "You own this place?" He asked and Brian just smirked smugly. Justin shook his head and turned back to the mansion as the drive turned around a large circular driveway. Justin turned back to his side and slipped out of the car as soon as it came to a stop.

Once Brian got out of the car as well the driver continued off to the side of the house, where Justin assumed the garage was. He payed little attention to him, though, as his attention was focused on the manor in front of him. He walked forward slowly, as if he was afraid the scene would disappear if he approached to quickly.

He and Brian walked into the palace, and instantly Justin decided he liked it. It was decorated rustically which didn't seem to be Brian's taste. It was warm and the furniture looked nice and cozy. Justin wanted to explore the place, sadly he realized, Brian wanted to yell at the staff. With Brian's attention focused on a security officer in stereotypical black and white suit, Justin slipped away.

The blond disappeared down a hall and began looking into room after room. He was surprised to find that it wasn't that big of a place, it was a vacation house after all, but it had looked huge on the outside. Justin wondered where he would sleep. He intended to find the room closest to Brian's.

After sufficiently exploring the inside he walked out the back door and into the woods. There was a nice little path that led down to a dock that stretched over the lake. He liked swimming, but then realized that he had no bathing suit, and then again, he had no clothes. Rolling his eyes he realized that he had to ask Brian for help in the matter. How far away was the nearest town? How much money could he really afford to borrow from him? He had certainly lost his job at the diner, unless this whole mess could be sorted through by the time he was due to show up for his next shift.

"What are you doing out here?" Brian suddenly appeared and Justin jumped and spun around. Brian was standing a few feet from him with a frown and his arms crossed over his chest.

Justin turned back to the lake. "I wanted some fresh air, that's all."

"I turned my back for two minutes and you disappeared. You can very easily get lost in the woods and I don't feel like having to have my men waste their time chasing down some delinquent." Brian murmured in a low whisper as he leaned down close to Justin's ear, fully aware of the chills that went down Justin's spine.

"Delinquent?" Justin asked as he spun around yet again and locked eyes with Brian.

Brian didn't answer, instead looked Justin up and down, and then shrugged. He turned and started back to the house, apparently assuming Justin would simply follow him.

Justin watched him go as continued to stare at the man's retreating back. _'Great, I have to go and ask him a favor...' _He followed Brian back into the house. "Brian." He called when he realized Brian didn't intend to stop.

The brunette didn't turn around, just stopped and asked, impatiently, "What?"

"Unfortunately, I need to ask a favor. I have no clothes to change into." Justin started as he trailed behind Brian back to the manor. Even as he fretted over his situation he noted how beautiful the grounds were. He saw inspiration every where. He couldn't wait to find something to sketch on.

"I'm sure there's something for you to wear somewhere." The brunet continued to walk away.

Justin frowned at him and continued swiftly to keep up the pace. He wasn't liking the lack of attention Brian was giving him. Apparently now that they were back in society Brian's focus was on other things. Justin was afraid this would happen and decided he'd just have to think of a way to get Brian's attention back on him. With the way Brian always stares at him he figured it wouldn't be hard. He reached out and grabbed Brian's arm to get him to stop.

Brian quickly pulled out of his grasp with a sigh. "Do you mind? You've kept me away from my work long enough. I'm sure if you dig through the closets you can find an appropriate article of clothing to change into, now quit distracting me, Taylor." He turned away down the hall.

Justin looked at his retreating back and actually smirked. "It's Justin!" He called out cheerfully, but loudly enough for Brian to hear him. His smile continued and he walked down the hallway. "And I'm a distraction." He celebrated the small victory.

He then focused back on his task at hand and sighed. Which room should he start in? He walked to the first door, which he assumed was a bedroom and rifled through the closet, just coats.

He went to the upstairs rooms and began searching. He couldn't find anything appropriate. Now he was frustrated. Suddenly an idea entered his head. Brian was a bit taller than him, but at least he'd have real clothes. He went into the room he knew was Brian's. The expensive sconces outside the door (reminiscent of a haunted house) alerted him to the fact.

The room itself wasn't remarkable, except maybe the deep blue comforter set on the bed that was a rich silk blend. He smiled as he imagined Brian curled up in the big bed. The older man was wonderful when he slept, and as long as his mouth wasn't moving he was quite agreeable. Justin snickered as he thought that fucking with Brian would be quite enjoyable as long as the man didn't talk. Why did he have to be so negative about everything?

Justin showered in the bathroom then decided to raid Brian's closet. Brian _did_ tell him to find something in a closet 'somewhere' and stop distracting him. Wasn't he doing just that?

He wrapped a towel around himself and started towards the closet. He chuckled when he opened the double doors. All of the clothes were arranged in color order. He had never seen such order in a closet before. Brian was an android; that was the only way to explain things. An android with expensive tastes too, because everything in the closet had a designer label.

All of the black shirts in a row, followed in different shades (all in order) to where it ended in white. The blond snickered. The pants were the same way, all neatly hung in a row, beneath the shirts, ranging from black to white. He noted how the hangers all faced the same direction. His shoes were also organized at the bottom of the closet in a, he was sure, designer rack.

'_Oh well, time to pick out a new outfit.'_ Justin thought to himself innocently as he began rifling though the clothes.

He found a light blue shirt and pulled it out. It felt like silk against his skin and he smiled as he realized it would fall to his thighs. It was a perfect fit. He rolled up the sleeves and left the top two buttons undone. Now the grand finale. He pulled out a pair of Armani jeans and slid them up his hips.

Brian was taller and thicker than he was, so the jeans were too long and too large. However, a belt tightly looped around his waist solved the second problem. Once the jeans were securely in place he bent and rolled up the bottoms so the just barely scuffed the floor. The entire ensemble was too large for him and designed for a different body type, Brian's, but at least he was clothed and comfortable.

Justin was sure Brian would be irate, his treasured Armani being worn by a skimp of a twink that wasn't tall enough to prevent it being dragged on the ground. He hoped he could control his laughter at the man's reaction. He was also sure it'd be worth it.

The sound of the knob being turned startled him. Instead of standing his ground he quickly hid in the closet. Naturally, it was Brian. The man walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Justin was grateful Brian didn't notice that he had been in there before him; if he did he wasn't cursing which was good.

He slowly opened the door and peeked out. Brian was in the bathroom, his shirt had already been stripped off and he was brushing his teeth. Justin had never found someone brushing their teeth erotic before, but now...He was getting warm watching.

He wondered if he should simply make his move now, but then he decided against it. He wanted the moment to be perfect. He wanted Brian to be completely focused on him; not work, not the murderer chasing them, and not the news claiming Brian himself was kidnapped. No...Tonight Justin would work his ass to get Brian focused on him, and _then_ they would fuck. Again and again. And again.

Once Brian walked into the shower Justin made his escape. He slipped from the closet and out of the bedroom with his plan in mind. Tonight, Brian would come out on top, but Justin would be the one winning their game. Brian won't know what hit him.

* * *

The man slowly drove up the densely overgrown road. He pulled over to recheck the map. There had to be a clue somewhere on here that would lead to where the two were headed. Nothing stood out. In fact, the road was all but deserted. He decided to go back to the town he had passed through.

He would poke around. See if he could discover anything about Brian Kinney or Justin Taylor. He had to start getting a handle on this situation before he was made an example of by his higher ups. Damn the two of them for getting out of the museum the other day. They shouldn't have been allowed to escape…

His biggest problem now was to kill Taylor. He had gone over the security tape and he knew the blond had witnessed the murder, had taken pictures as well. _He_ was his biggest liability. Kinney was a burden, because if he found out what was going on behind his back he could become dangerous. He'd take care of Taylor first, then Kinney. The boy was quite attractive as well, and he might provide some entertainment first. The man smiled.

He had his work cut out for him. Find them, find the film, enjoy the boy, kill him and then kill Kinney. He called for back up, he was sure he needed an extra set of hands or two.

* * *

"Now Jennifer you just get comfortable right there. I'll put something together for your daughter, Molly was it?" Emmett asked cheerfully after having taken Jennifer back to her apartment.

The older blonde nodded and smiled at him weakly; far too much had been going on and she was exhausted. Still, her heart and mind were still ladden with worry over Justin. "Yes. She'll be home from school soon. Thank you. You've been so helpful making sure I get home alright." Her WASPly nature never evaporated, even with the onset of her MS.

"Well I consider Justin a dear friend, of course I would want to make sure you're alright. Besides, with everything going on right now I'm sure you could use all the help you can get." Emmett responded and flashed her a kind smile. He dug through her fridge and took out some lettuce to begin chopping. "But I wouldn't worry too much about Justin. You know you can never trust the news. And Michael and Debbie...well they overreact a bit when it comes to Brian. He hurt them bad when he left us all in the dust." He explained with a little shrug before continuing.

"I didn't mind so much. My Aunt Lula would pull my ear if she caught me talking ill about someone behind their back but...He was was always a bit arrogant for my taste." Emmett divulged in a conspiratorial whisper. "That being said, he isn't such a bad man. Just busy. I'm sure that he's taking care of Justin."

_'My only worry is how good of care he's giving him.'_ Emmett added to himself and flashed Jennifer another smile.

"I can imagine how Debbie must feel. Having nearly raised him herself, to just be forgotten like that." Jennifer murmured as she shook her head sadly. "I remember when Justin left for New York...I thought I'd never see him again." She spoke with a smile now, though it had been painful at the time.

"When did he go?" Emmett asked curiously, figuring if he kept her talking about the past, she wouldn't be too worried about the present.

"Oh let's see...four years ago. He ran away when he was sixteen. When his father found out he was gay. They had this huge fight. Craig - his father and my ex-husband - hit him right across the face. Justin packed his bags and left that night. He kissed me on the cheek telling me he was going to New York to try a hand at becoming a famous artist...He was doing so well." Jennifer spoke sadly.

"Why did he come back?" Emmett asked, wishing he hadn't asked as soon as he did. Jennifer still answered.

"For me. He came back for me and Molly. Four years ago the MS wasn't so bad...but the past few months have been hard. He came back to help take care of us...I don't know how I'll ever make it up to him. He gave up so much." Jennifer sighed guiltily as she slumped on the couch.

Emmett stopped preparing the meal and then came around and sat next to her on the couch, tenderly taking one hand in both of his. "Now listen here, Missus Taylor. Justin is one of the most loving and kind people that I know. I feel so glad to have gotten to know him. You raised a remarkable son, and you raised him to know what was most important in life. And that's family. Now don't go feeling guilty about him coming back, and just be glad that he is." Emmett counseled and then patted her hand and stood to keep making the meal.

"You're right..." Jennifer said with a bit of a nod. "Oh and thank you for making food...Justin usually does it, and it's so hard for me." She said, raising her hands helplessly.

"Anything to make this time a little bit easier on you. Now Debbie has half of Liberty Avenue out looking for Justin. Though I'm not sure that half of them aren't just looking for Brian...But we'll find them and Justin will be safe at home sooner than you know it." Emmett wasn't truly so optimistic about the situation. Oh he knew Justin was safe with Brian, however arrogant Brian was the man wouldn't let someone get hurt without doing something about it.

The problem was why were they running in the first place? There was clearly so much more going on here than any of them understood...He just hoped that Justin made it through this in one piece, for his mother's sake if for nothing else.


	12. Game Set Match

**Game. Set. Match.**

* * *

Justin spent the rest of the afternoon putting his plan into motion. Brian was distracted by catching up with his company and he was more or less left alone by the staff in the house (which he found extremely unnerving). He had found some spare paper and a pencil, not his ideal tools, but good enough for the moment. He took up residency in the library.

There was a window nook that he sat at and sketched the grounds while he thought about how to handle his situation with Brian. He had spent the majority of his time chasing Brian and then pulling away to try and get Brian's attention. Well…Maybe that was the wrong tactic. He was going to make Brian work for it now. He was taking back control in this game.

He had been made aware that dinner was to be in an hour and decided that was when he would make his play. Justin smiled as he worked on the shading on the grove outside. He smudged it with his right ring finger a bit and stuck his tongue out from the side of his mouth as he did so.

It was the most relaxed he'd been since witnessing the murder. He'd always felt at home with a sketch in hand. He smiled as he turned from the page back to the view in front of him. He could get used to living in a place like this. He'd get rid of all the employees though. Still, all his life he'd lived in one grungy apartment after another. This was a luxury he'd never have for himself. He decided to soak it up while he could.

Justin put the finishing touches on his sketch just as a cook poked his head in and informed him dinner was ready to be served. Justin smirked and nodded. Time for the games to begin.

* * *

Justin sat across the table from Brian while they were served dinner. The first course; soup. Justin was going to have fun with this.

He took the spoon in his hand and dipped it in politely. He then cast a meaningful look at Brian across from him. When he was sure Brian was paying attention he slipped the spoon between his lips and began licking it clean. "Mmm…" He said seductively and then licked his lips. Brian looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and then seemed to focus on his own food. Justin frowned a bit, but was determined to get Brian beg to fuck him by the end of dinner, and they had three courses to go.

When the soup was cleared, a salad was placed in front of them. Justin grabbed the chef though, and motioned to his plate. "Can I get some more dressing, please?" He asked politely. "I love it when it's dripping." Justin spoke the next part lowly and then smiled as he watched the chef pour more dressing on the salad. Once it was adequately smothered Justin took the plate back and then stabbed a few leaves and moved them up to his mouth.

He held it so the dressing fell off the leaves and onto his lips and chin, dotting him with white marks. As if he was oblivious, Justin ate the leaves and then used his finger to wipe off the dressing and licked it off. He sucked on his finger a bit and made sure to make a very seductive sucking noise. He glanced at Brian and saw the brunet lick his lips. Justin withheld his smirk and focused on the task at hand. _'Get Brian to beg, Justin. You're not the mouse anymore. He is. He just doesn't know it yet.'_

When they had finished the second course the third was brought out. Justin smiled triumphantly when he saw the steak. "Oh, great." He commented to the chef with a brilliant smile. "I love a hot, juicy piece of meat." He almost started cracking up at the line, but he managed to say it in a sultry tone. "Just putting it in my mouth and feeling all the warm juice slide down my throat…mm." Justin added with a lick of his lips. "There's nothing better."

This time Brian began shifting uncomfortably in his chair. It seemed he was getting Brian's attention at least. Justin casually cut up the steak and made a show of putting it deep into his mouth, he even puckered his lips a bit as he chewed.

For his part, Brian was beginning to wonder when Justin decided he could be in charge of this game. Up until now the younger man had seemed content to bait, but offer no real prize save one passionate kiss. What he was doing now was full out seduction. Did this mean Justin had had enough of his reservations and was ready for their game to end? If so, Brian would sure as hell take him up on his offer.

Once they finished the main course dessert was brought out. Similarly to the soup Justin was a master with working his tongue on the spoon. And like the salad, he let drops of ice cream fall onto his lips of chin where he would lick them off to showcase his small, pink tongue. He slipped, though, and some of the ice cream fell on Brian's Armani shirt. Justin tensed and immediately thought he was going to be on the receiving end of a tantrum, but instead Brian chuckled.

"How interesting. Seems we're going to have to get you changed. You do realize that I'm going to enjoy every second of stripping you of my clothes?" Brian asked with a predatory gaze that made Justin's heart skip a few beats. He had done it. Brian was focused entirely on him. He'd won.

"Maybe that's why I wore them." Justin spoke back with a smirk of his own. He turned from the table and left the dining room, making sure to swing his ass as he did. He knew Brian was watching. He went to the stairs with one destination in mind; Brian's bedroom.

* * *

He sat in his hotel room. The bottle of bourbon slowly drained into his glass. He had learned little, if anything, about Kinney's and Taylor's where a bouts. Going from store to store flashing the pictures turned up nothing. His only lead was when a young boy commented that Brian was the best fuck around. When he asked the twink if he had seen Brian around the town he was about to answer when his boyfriend grabbed his hand and led him away.

He drained the glass and then poured another. His time was running out. If he couldn't find them he faced the same fate as… He didn't even want to go there.

He looked around at the cheap motel room. It was a damp, musty place that was intended for trysts not for actually sleeping. Sleep was escaping. He wouldn't sleep well until Brian Kinney was dead and the twink too. Reinforcements would arrive any minute and then they could blanket the area more thoroughly. He knew they had to be here somewhere. The road they took from Pittsburgh led nowhere but here, so here they had to be.

* * *

"You're mine, Taylor." Brian caught his mouth with his and suddenly Justin was flat on the bed with his hands held firmly in place above his head.

Justin could hardly believe the ferocity with which Brian kissed him. He didn't even have a chance to part his lips before a thumb pulled his chin down to gain access. He moaned as Brian explored his mouth while his free hand began exploring his body. Again and again Brian possessed Justin's mouth almost making him cry out. Justin wanted to run his hands in his hair but his wrists were held so tightly there was no room for movement.

Brian's mouth moved from his lips to his chin then eagerly down to his throat. Justin could feel his tongue tasting him while his teeth scraped against his skin. He shivered and moaned, twisting so he could press his body against Brian's.

"Tell me you want me, Taylor." Brian demanded against his ear in a harsh whisper. His warm breath caused him to tremble.

"I don't." Justin whispered. "You want me." He smiled as Brian caught his ear lobe in his teeth. He gasped at the sensations Brian was causing to rip through him.

Brian pulled back so he could look down at him. His chest was heaving, his cheeks were thoroughly flushed and his lips were kiss swollen. Justin never looked better in his eyes. "You think quite highly of yourself, but your eyes betray you." He growled as he lingered out of Justin's reach.

"How do they betray me ?" He asked breathlessly; his body was screaming at him, begging to have Brian's lips on him again.

"You deny me, but your eyes smolder when I touch you. Your actions betray your words and your eyes betray how you feel." Brian searched his face with his hard, hazel eyes.

"Do you want me Brian?" He licked his lips, missing the feel of Brian's lips pressed against them.

"I am a man and my blood runs hot. However, in this instance I'll divulge nothing until you do." Brian caught his mouth again and released his hands, which he immediately buried in the older man's hair. He couldn't get close enough to him and Brian felt his desperation. Slowly Brian separated himself from Justin enough to start unbuttoning his shirt. Their kiss broke as his eyes drank in the porcelain skin he was slowly exposing.

"I have to tell you something Brian." Justin whispered. Brian's eyes left his body and settled on Justin's eyes, if anything he was even more beautiful now. Justin had to find the courage to tell him of his innocence. "I've never done this before…"

* * *

"Do you have any new information on Brian Kinney's whereabouts?" The man entering the room asked the murderer.

"Max, do you think I would have called in for reinforcements if I knew? I know they're somewhere in this area, but after scouring the town and getting no information I decided to call in for some help." The murderer ran his hands through his black hair and sighed.

"There is no news back in Pittsburgh." Max offered gruffly. "We searched a car that a snitch claimed to belong to Kinney, but it didn't have anything in it. I think his people made sure they took everything with them when they found it."

"A car?" The murderer asked.

"It was found on the road that led to here. Its engine had seized. It was towed to Kinnetik. Our insider there let us have a peek, but it was useless. It didn't yield anything you haven't already figured out on your own." Max grunted with dissatisfaction.

"Tomorrow we'll search the area near the lake. It's a more secluded area, perhaps the man likes anonymity. Maybe we'll come across him there. He can't hide forever, especially someone as well-known as he is." The short man smirked as he thought of Kinney's expression once he was caught.

* * *

"I know." Brian whispered as he continued gazing into Justin's eyes. He could imagine what it took for the blond to admit that to him, he wouldn't cut him for it. Justin looked momentarily confused, as if he didn't understand how Brian could have known when he clearly went out of his way to make the opposite impression. "I just have this gift." Brian explained and then sighed.

Brian bent and captured Justin's lips in a tender kiss. He ran one hand through Justin's golden locks while the other tenderly stroked his side. "I'll go slowly." He promised and Justin nodded and then his lips were caught once more.

Brian kissed down his jaw and to his neck as he resumed the stripping of their clothes. Once Justin was divested of his clothes Brian quickly tore his own off and pressed their bodies together. Justin was so soft, and warm. Brian instantly realized that their two bodies were a perfect fit.

He began tasting every bit of Justin he could, having never tasted anyone so good. Every kiss and every lick sent a shiver down Justin's spine. He writhed on the bed as Brian explored his body. He called out when Brian suddenly took him completely in his mouth.

Justin reached out for some kind of hold and his hands found a convenient grip in Brian's hair. His eyes were shut tightly as he experienced the new sensations but he could easily imagine what it looked like as Brian bobbed up and down. Far too soon for his liking, and as much as he wanted to stop it, he felt himself getting close. He didn't want to come yet!

"No!" He called out when he shot into Brian's mouth. He was suddenly mortified. He had lasted what? Two minutes? He let go of Brian's head in order to cover his face and he just listened as Brian chuckled.

The brunet pulled his arms away and kissed him again. Justin was surprised to find it erotic that he could taste his own cum on Brian's lips. "I'm sorry." He murmured when the kiss ended.

"Don't be. I did it on purpose. You needed to loosen up first. Trust me…We're just getting started." Brian smirked and reached over to his nightstand. He pulled open a drawer and pulled out some condoms and lube. Justin smiled a bit in anticipation. "Roll over." Brian added and Justin shook his head.

"I want to see-."

"Roll over." Brian repeated and gently tugged on Justin's shoulder to get him to turn. "Trust me." He added, and that seemed to be enough for the blond. Justin shifted until he was on his stomach, but turned his head a bit and cushioned it on his arms. Brian straddled him and reached out to gently stroke Justin's hair. Fuck he had beautiful hair.

Using gratuitous amounts of lube Brian began preparing Justin. He fingered him slowly and set about finding the younger man's prostrate. As soon as he did Justin gave a surprised, but very much aroused, moan and started undulating his hips in time with Brian. Soon he added another finger, and then another, building in speed and earning heated pants from the blond beneath him.

When he was convinced Justin wouldn't be hurt he had the blond roll back over and he looked into Justin's eyes, asking for permission one last time. He ripped open the condom wrapper and rolled it on.

"Please…" Justin whispered and then Brian entered him. Justin's face scrunched up in a mixture of pain and pleasure, but as soon as Brian started moving all of the pain was forgotten. "God!" He called out as he gripped Brian's shoulders to leverage himself. Suddenly, he needed more inside of him. He started moving faster, forcing Brian to pick up the pace as well.

Soon they were both grunting and covered in sweat as Brian continually thrust into him. The brunet leaned down and kissed Justin forcefully, wrapping his tongue around Justin's. He grabbed Justin's hands and pulled them from his shoulder. He linked their fingers together and held them down by Justin's shoulders as he braced himself and groaned. "God you're so tight."

Justin huffed in time with Brian's thrusts and gazed up at the man adoringly. "It feels…Fuck!" His back arched as he rode the pleasure onto a higher plane. "Don't stop. Please, Brian!"

Brian just smirked a bit and let go of one of Justin's hands to grab the blond's cock. He started stroking it in time with his thrusts and he could feel Justin getting closer and closer to another climax. As he began reaching his own his thrusts started becoming frantic and desperate.

"So close…" Justin huffed out as his grip tightened around Brian's hand. His free hand tangled themselves in the sheets. "I – I - ." Justin came, shooting all over his and Brian's chests, and then Brian followed right after him.

Brian was breathing heavily as he lowered himself onto Justin and he closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the smell of the blond mixed with their sex. Brian pulled out of Justin and threw the condom away. He then looked at Justin as the blond continually panted and tried to catch his breath. "Are you ok?" He asked, thinking that on top of smelling good, sex looked really good on Justin too. He could definitely go for this again. Fuck his no repeats rule. Besides, it wasn't like there was anyone else here to fuck.

Justin nodded and slowly turned to look at Brian. "That was…" He trailed off, realizing that he actually had no words to describe the experience. He just shrugged, hoping Brian knew it was a good thing. The smirk the brunet wore seemed to imply he did.

"Hold on." Brian insisted and then stood and walked to the adjoining bathroom. Justin closed his eyes as he tried to come back to himself. He listened to the sound of the running tap and wondered what Brian was doing. Soon the brunet came back and lightly began wiping up Justin's chest. He followed with his own.

With the task completed Brian lay back on the bed again and looked up at the ceiling. The power game was over, and he wasn't sure who won. He supposed they both got what they wanted in the end. One thing he was sure of was that this night was not over. He glanced to Justin who was slowly calming down and then smiled. "Let me know when you're ready for round two. Have you ever had a rim job?"

Justin turned and looked at him, slowly shaking his head.

Brian just smirked.


	13. A Moments Distraction

**A Moments Distraction.**

* * *

Justin's mind was in a euphoric state. Six hours…Six hours of every sexual act he could imagine with Brian Kinney. Moving seemed impossible; not only could his brain not process the request, but his body was so exhausted that the muscles wouldn't move anyways. Oh god…

He knew holding off his first time had been worth it. He'd wait another twenty years to have a night like that…Well, maybe not. In fact, if he had anything to say about it he and Brian would be having repeat shows for the foreseeable future.

At the thought of his – what were they now? – whatever Justin turned his head and looked at Brian. The brunet was laying back and collecting his breath as he also came down from the high of a good fuck. Justin reached out and stroked his cheek to get his attention. Brian opened his eyes and looked over a Justin with a small smile on his face. "So?" He asked, and Justin shrugged.

"So what?" He asked, confused.

"Was it everything you've heard? You live on Liberty Ave. Enough rumors circulate around me there to fill a magazine." Brian commented with a snort.

"That isn't why I wanted -."

"I know." Brian assured and then looked back up at the ceiling, then slowly over to the fireplace in his room. It was low and nearly out, but still put off a bit of warmth.

They fell in silence for a while until Justin shimmied his body over to lie touching Brian's. He gently reached a hand onto Brian's chest and laid a head on his shoulder. "It was perfect." He said as he closed his eyes with a yawn. "It was hot. It was…exciting. Every other guy I even talked about it with treated me like some child. That was why I never let them fuck me." Justin said, not really sure why he said that.

He thought briefly about his former boyfriend in New York. They had never had sex, though they had been intimate in other ways. Whenever _he_ talked about it he made it sound like Justin was fragile and weak. But the things Brian had him doing definitely showed the brunet didn't think that.

Brian's hand looped beneath Justin and rested atop his back as he pulled Justin closer. They fell into silence once more as they slipped closer and closer to sleep.

Justin softly kissed his lips; Brian responded but kept his passion in check – neither had the energy for another round. His feelings on the matter had changed. His original plan of fucking Justin and moving on had to be altered.

"Should I leave?" Justin tried to pull away, but found Brian tugged him closer with each attempt.

"I want you to stay here, with me." Brian was experiencing such a difficult inner struggle. His instincts told him to make Justin go back to his own room, but Brian's arm seemed to demand he pull the blond closer.

"Tell me about New York." The words came out of Brian's mouth before he could stop them. His curiosity seemed to surprise Justin as well and the blond looked up at him for a moment before speaking.

"Well...What about it?" He asked and Brian shrugged.

"Are the guys hot?" Brian asked and Justin chuckled.

"I suppose."

"Is your family there?" Brian asked, once again wondering where these personal questions were coming from. Though, he figured since he was stuck with Justin for the foreseeable future, he might was well get to know him.

"No." Justin answered with a sigh as he laid his head on Brian's chest and looked at the flames in the nearby fireplace. "My family is from here. Well, Pittsburgh I mean. I grew up there, with my parents and my sister." Justin sighed as he thought about his father. "When I was fifteen my mom was diagnosed with MS. That was hard, but it was the early stages and she could still do most normal things. My Dad though, he took it hard...He used to be my idol. We would do all these things together; he loved me."

Brian listened, thinking about his own father and how rocky their relationship had always been. Even as a child he never felt loved by his parents. That was why he moved out the instant he turned eighteen. "But then?" He urged and Justin shrugged.

"Then a year later he found out I was gay. I...Me and this guy, Chris Hobbs, we kinda got caught jerking each other off in the utilities closet at our school." Justin explained, his voice distant. "The principle called my father and told him what happened. He screamed at me, called me horrible names, said that no son of his was going to be a fairy. But it's not like I chose to be this way. It's who I am...I couldn't change for him, even if I wanted to. That night he punched me." Justin tensed as Brian tightened his hold on him.

Brian frowned, wondering what it is about father's that makes them need to beat up their kids. He remained silent as he seethed on the inside, but continued listening.

"So I decided that if he didn't want me, then I wouldn't stay. I packed up some clothes, a few sketch pads and kissed my mom and sister goodbye. I took a grayhound to New York. I always wanted to make him proud of me...I think that was one of the reasons I held back, why I never let anyone fuck me before. It was no use, of course. He and my mom divorced and he disappeared. None of us have heard from him in years." Justin finished with a sigh and Brian found himself gently rubbing his hands up and down Justin's back, soothingly.

"So you came back to take care of them." Brian surmised and Justin nodded.

"My mom's MS is pretty bad now. She'll be in a wheelchair soon...They needed me here."

"You didn't tell me about New York." Brian pointed out and Justin shrugged once more.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Anything that happened there, anything I had going for me there...None of it matters. My family needs me." Justin explained and Brian gave a simple nod, but let his mind drift to his abandoned family; the one he left behind on his rise to the top.

Justin had done the exact opposite he had. When Debbie and Michael needed him he chose work and success over them. When Justin's mother and sister needed him...he gave up everything. The difference made him feel small, but he had no intention of changing anything. He was far too busy.

"What about you?" Justin asked, his voice small as he began falling asleep.

"What about me?" Brian asked, unsure if he wanted to divulge any of the horror stories from his childhood. Then again, it might be nice to get a few of them off his chest.

"What about your family? Your parents." Justin asked as he shifted his body closer to Brian's to get more comfortable as sleep continued pulling at him. Brian could tell Justin was drowsing off and he thought that, maybe, the boy wouldn't remember in the morning anyways. So maybe it was safe...

"My mother drank to numb the sham of her life. My father slept with more people a week than I do. On the rare occasion he was home he was usually yelling at me or my sister. When he wasn't doing that he was throwing things at me. Lit matches, empty beer bottles, fuck, he even through a knife at me once." Brian felt Justin's body tense and he knew the boy was now far from sleep; he continued on.

"I remember one time, I came home late from school and my mom was passed out drunk. My dad, he grabbed me, I hadn't even done anything but walked in the door - apparently that was enough. He grabbed me and tugged me so hard my arm popped out of it's socket. I was nine, maybe ten. I screamed and he smacked me telling me to shut up. He took me down into the basement and told me that I had to sit on this chair with my hands beneath my ass. I didn't even know what I did..." Brian whispered as he kept his eyes intently on the fire, trying to forget that Justin was there in his arms, and yet he clung onto him tightly.

"He kept me there for two days. It was dark, cold and fucking terrifying. I was a kid, still believed in ghosts and shit...I was so thirsty. Hungry too but...fuck I just wanted some water. When it was over I..." Brian hesitated and looked down at Justin for a moment before blazing on. He had already admitted this much. Why not a bit more? "I've been afraid of the dark ever since." He finished and motioned over to the fireplace, providing light in the would be dark room.

Justin didn't know what to say. His mind raced to find some words of comfort, but how could anything he say make Brian feel better? The man had been abused his entire childhood, he couldn't make up for that in one night. Instead, he placed a soft kiss in the middle of Brian's chest and then laid his head back down again and listened to Brian's heartbeat. He didn't expect Brian to say anything more, but he did.

"As I got older I decided I'd do anything to get out of there. I worked my ass off in school, played soccer to get a scholarship, because I knew my pathetic father would never be able to afford it and I didn't want any student loans bogging me down when I graduated. After I finished school I opened Kinnetik; it was slow at first, nobody thought some green kid knew shit about advertizing, but after a few years it grew. And now...Well now I'm so busy there I don't really have time for much else." Brian sighed as he ran his fingers through Justin's hair. He loved the way it felt between his fingers, it was so much like silk.

Justin nodded softly, letting everything Brian told him sink in. This man hard worked hard for what he had, and overcome so much. Justin had a newfound respect for him, and he felt safer with him than he did before. "Thank you for telling me that." Justin said, closing his eyes and pressing a light kiss to Brian's chest. Goodnight, Brian."

"Night, Taylor." Brian murmured, tilting his head to press a kiss to the top of Justin's. He felt relieved. He revealed something about himself that Justin could have used to hurt him, instead, the younger man just kissed him, right over the heart.

Justin slid one leg between his two and curled against him. Brian's arms tightened around him as he drifted off to sleep. Brian would give Justin a few more days of getting to know him, that would either send him running for cover or would make him tremble with need. He would reserve his decision for a few days. They could keep fucking for a few days (the option of it being a one-time deal flew out the window the instant he realized how good it felt being inside Justin) before Justin started getting the wrong idea. He just had to make sure he wasn't going to hurt Justin and damn it; when did he start to care?

He was cold and calculating. Merciless was a word synonymous with the way he treated people. Boys like Justin Taylor were chewed up and spit out (or rather fucked and thrown out) without extending a second glance. When had he grown a conscience? This was a dangerous thing. He was being foolish.

He remembered how Justin mocked him constantly. The way Justin ridiculously imitated him on their walk to the motel, but he also remembered holding him and carrying him. Brian should have thrown him over his shoulder not carried him in his arms. Why had he done that?

Justin shifted, draping his leg across him; Justin's arms were already wrapped tightly around his chest. It seemed like he couldn't get close enough. It felt so fucking good...

But people only hurt. His parents, fuck all that they did for him, had managed to teach him one thing. And that was that relationships were doomed to fail. That marriage led to bitterness and hate. He was a product of that hate. He had built thick walls around his heart to protect the already bleeding organ from more damage. But could this beautiful blue eyed, blond bombshell heal him? Could he let him in to try?

Several times during the night Justin attempted to roll out of his arms, but his hold was like steel.

* * *

Brian awoke to an empty bed. When had he left? He felt the spot Justin should have been in, but the sheets were cold. He rubbed his eyes, willing himself to come awake. The digital clock read 9 am. He never overslept. This was ridiculous. Where was Justin?

Justin sat on the edge of the small dock. He wanted to sit in the grass but it was too wet from last night's storm. He contented himself with sitting on the wooden planks with his hands in the grass.

His original intention was to simply watch the sun rise. It had a few hours ago, but he couldn't seem to pull away from the lake. There were waves due to the storm last night and he related with the turbulence. Confusion was not an emotion he was accustomed to.

He rubbed his arms trying to warm up. In truth, it wasn't chilly out, it was quite warm. It was warmer in Brian's bed, but he knew the dangers of lurking there too long. Waking up beside him was something he never thought would happen. The fact that it had now happened twice was incredible. And after last night…

People dreamed their whole lives about finding their ideal love. Could Brian Kinney be his? If that was remotely possible it was a castle in the sky. His heart was cold, and sealed off. If Brian felt anything for him it was lust not love. Besides, this was too early to be labeled love anyway. Right? He wasn't some teenager dreaming of a handsome prince to sweep him off his feet. But he did want someone…

Justin sighed. He remembered seeing Brian in the park and smiled. It was easier then, just a simple game of cat and mouse. He recalled being the cat in the park. And again last night. But why did he feel like once again he had become the mouse?

"So." Brian's voice caused him to jump. "I close my eyes for a moment and you run away?" The brunette stood above him, towering over him as Justin remained sitting on the ground.

Justin raised a hand to cover his eyes from the sun as he looked up at Brian. "I couldn't take your snoring anymore, Kinney." He replied before turning away from him.

"I don't snore." Brian folded his arms defensively across his chest.

"You do. I heard it." Justin stated matter-of-factly.

"What are you doing out here?" The older man asked as he looked over the lake. It was dangerous to be outside; even though he was fairly sure no one knew where they were hiding. It still didn't seem like a good idea to linger in the open.

"I needed some air." Justin chuckled. "You should try to take in some air too, maybe then you wouldn't look so pale and sickly."

"I didn't hear you complaining last night about how sickly I looked."

"The light from the fireplace suited you. Daylight doesn't."

"You think it suits you?" Brian was getting annoyed with his insults…he didn't snore and he wasn't 'sickly' looking. He was the hottest man in Pittsburgh damn it. And he wasn't pale either. He spent hundreds of dollars on tanning.

"You don't?" Justin asked knowingly, turning to gaze up at him again.

Brian wanted to say no, but the way the sun played on his hair and skin made him look like he was aglow. Damn him; Brian couldn't find an insult to throw his way.

"Would you like to sit down or do you want to sulk?" The blond asked. His reward came when Brian sat down beside him. His heart fluttered softly in his chest. He could feel Brian's eyes on him, funny how his stare was almost as tangible as his touch.

"I'm not good at this morning after thing. I've never done this before." Brian stated flatly.

"You're not good at something? I should write the date and time down. Surely this is a historical moment."

Brian eyed him skeptically. "What are you saying, Taylor?"

"You're a very vain man, Mr. Kinney. You think you're the best in bed, no one can touch you in the business world and, well, you probably know about your looks." Justin blushed deeply at his confession.

"You put more weight on me than I do." The brunette countered.

"Do you deny it?" Justin asked raising an eyebrow in challenge.

Brian clenched his jaw. Justin saw it and smiled, he was winning this one.

"I am the best in bed. As for my business prowess a man twice my age with infinitely more experience couldn't handle Kinnetik the way I do. As for my looks I've had more men, gay and straight, than I can mention sing my praises." He smirked, "Thousands of men couldn't be wrong…could they? Then again, we both know what men are good for, don't we?" His voice was quite sarcastic.

Justin, who was leaning back on his hands, grabbed a glob of grass from where his hands were resting and threw it at him. "You!" He yelled as he hit Brian, dead in the face with the muddy, dirty grass.

Brian opened his eyes in surprise and pulled the grime out of his mouth. "You will pay for that move Taylor." He growled as he moved towards him with stealth.

Justin backed away fearing what punishment he would now administer. He started to rise, but Brian grabbed his bare ankle and held it.

"No!" Justin cried out as the older man descended on him. There was true fear in his eyes, but it soon changed to shock as Brian started to…tickle him. Justin was more surprised than anything else, but then he began to giggle. He tried to draw his knees up to his chest to prevent the assault, but Brian was stronger and faster as hands stroked his ribs.

"Take it back!" Brian growled as Justin wriggled beneath him. "I am not vain!"

"You are! You are the vainest man I have ever met! From your perfect hair to your Gucci loafers! You're vainer than a woman!" Justin was thrashing below him as peals of laughter escaped. "Please! I can't stand it anymore!" He begged.

Brian stopped momentarily as he lowered his face to within a breath of Justin's. "Do you admit defeat?" His hands tensed to prepare to assail Justin's poor aching ribs again.

"No, but you may not be as vain as I first thought." Justin murmured unrepentantly.

"That is a sorry apology, Taylor."

"It was caused from torture."

"What are you doing to me?" Brian asked his seriously. "You bait me and push me until I want to snap your neck, then you come to my bed and I can't seem to stop touching you." He looked so confused. "I want you so badly…" He trailed off, saying no more and Justin didn't push him.

The blond brushed a hand down the side of Brian's strong cheek, his fingertips tracing Brian's lips gently. "You aren't the Brian Kinney I heard about."

"You aren't a child." Brian whispered. He bent and touched Justin's lips with his own. They were sun warmed and sweet. When Justin's tongue begged for entrance into his own he allowed the entry and soon they were lost in passion on the side of the lake.

* * *

"I think we should rent a boat and drive around the lake." Max suggested. "Rich people love their privacy and access might be easier from the lake."

"Do you even know what we're looking for?" The short man growled, hating the idea of being on the storm-roughened water. He wanted to keep asking around the small town, but, as Max pointed out, it hadn't done them any good up until now.

"If you don't get in the damn boat I swear I'll shoot you here and drag you behind the boat." He was deadly serious and the short man flinched at his choice.

The two quickly boarded the small craft and set out onto the water.

* * *

"Teddy? I need to borrow your car to get Jennifer over to Debbie's house." Emmett said as he casually pushed open Ted's apartment door and poked his head inside. "Ted?" He asked when there was no answer. He heard rummaging in Ted's room, however, and walked deeper into the apartment.

He turned down the short hallway to Ted's bedroom and looked inside. Emmett's brow furrowed in confusion as he watched Ted frantically throw clothes in a duffel bag. "What are you doing?" Emmett asked slowly, utterly baffled by the desperate behavoir.

"Emmett!" Ted exclaimed, stopping and standing rigidly. "What are you doing in here?" The accountant asked accusingly.

"Well...The door was open and I needed to borrow your car..." Emmett trailed off as his eyes settled on the bag full of clothes and toiletries. "Are you going somewhere?" He asked slowly.

"Business trip." Ted said swiftly and then turned and stuffed the last pair of pants he held in his hands into the bag.

"But what about Justin? We need you to help look for him..."

"I'm sure he's fine." Ted insisted as he slung the bag of his shoulder and pushed passed Emmett to go into the living room. Emmett followed swiftly and reached out to grab Ted's hand.

"I know you might be upset about Brian being involved...The way he fired you and everything...But Teddy, Justin is our friend. He needs our help. Who knows what he's going through right now." Emmett implored, his gut told him Ted knew something about what was going on...The question was what. He wanted to trust his best friend, but Ted had been acting so strange since seeing Justin and Brian on the news.

"Justin is fine, Emmett. He's a tough kid. Now please, I have to go." Ted insisted as he reached for his keys and began ushering Emmett out of his apartment.

Emmett nodded, still concerned, and walked out with Ted behind him. Ted only paused to lock the door and then he started walking away. Emmett frowned and then reached out to grab Ted's wrist. "Teddy, you know, if anything was wrong...You could tell me right?" He asked and Ted sighed and nodded.

"Yeah Em. I know." Ted said softly before pulling free and continuing to walk away. He stopped once more and then pulled out his keychain. He unhooked his car key and tossed it back to Emmett. Without saying anything else he walked away.

"Thanks Teddy..." Emmett said so quietly that he knew the man couldn't hear. He sighed with a heavy heart and looked down at the key in his hand. Well, whatever Ted was going through at least he was still going to let him use his car.


	14. Out of the Frying Pan

**Out of the Frying Pan...**

* * *

After having given Justin a very satisfying hand job both men were laying on the grass, not caring as the damp ground soaked their backs. "This is nice. I almost don't even feel like we're on the run. Just a vacation." Justin commented and Brian scoffed a bit.

"If this was a vacation you wouldn't be here." Brian muttered and Justin frowned a bit. Brian realized after he spoke just how that sounded. He didn't mean to imply Justin wasn't welcome…Just that had the murder not taken place they wouldn't be together. He didn't correct himself. "What happened anyway? The last you talked about it you were screaming at me and I was more or less blocking you out." Brian admitted and lightened the tension a bit.

Justin cast him a small smile and then shrugged. He didn't like thinking about the murder, but he supposed he needed to let Brian know what had happened. He was involved in this now.

"I was at the museum, trying to give someone the slip -."

"An admirer?" Brian suddenly asked and Justin smirked as he looked at him.

"Why?" He asked, knowing full well what Brian was feeling. Jealous.

"No reason. Trying to get context." Brian explained poorly and Justin just chuckled and turned back to look up at the clouds.

"So I was trying to give him the slip and I went into this back hallway. I was trying to find a way out when I found a storage room. You know, the place where they hold all the things not on display." Justin explained and Brian nodded bored.

"Yeah I know. I donate to the museum, remember?" The brunet asked sarcastically. "Now get to the point."

Justin rolled his eyes and continued. "I heard two men arguing in there so I ducked down and started listening. One of them, the one who was killed, he had just been bailed out of jail by the murderer…" Justin trailed off, trying to remember why he'd been put in jail. "Oh, apparently he assaulted someone in his office. I don't know. Then they said that the guy was a pain in the ass and that they couldn't distract him with some campaign anymore. Then-."

"Campaign? Like an ad campaign?" Brian asked, his brow furrowing. He had recently been assaulted in his office. By someone who had a problem with a campaign that Kinnetik had the copy right to. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and he looked down at Justin intently.

"I don't know. They didn't say. Just that they were doing 'the real work here'. I don't think they meant the museum, exactly. Just that-."

"Fuck!" Brian shouted and jumped to his feet. He reached down and grabbed Justin's wrist and then tugged him after him.

"What?" Justin asked confused, and in slight pain. His body was still sore from last night and he didn't need anyone roughing him up.

"Shut up! I know what this is about." Brian snapped and Justin glared at the back of him.

"Don't tell me to shut up. You have no idea-."

"Hush." Brian demanded as they went back into the manor and to Brian's office. Brian let go of him long enough to go to his laptop and flip it open. He typed something into it and then spun it around and pointed at the picture. "Was this the man who was killed?" He asked and Justin stepped forward and looked at the picture.

He slowly nodded as he knew without a doubt that it was. He'd never forget that face. Or the face of the murderer… "It's him. I'm sure of it." He answered and Brian scowled as he sat at his desk and turned the laptop back to face himself.

"Whatever is going on, it's about Kinnetik." Brian spoke to Justin as his eyes remained clued onto his computer.

"They said it was just a cover, the campaign. They said it was just to distract – well you I guess." Justin informed and watched Brian nervously. Brian was silent so Justin ventured one last thing. "Are we in trouble?" He asked, his feeling of safety and romance gone as memories of the murder took over.

"We're safe for now." Brian informed as he ran his hands through his hair. They both remained silent for a moment while they collected their thoughts. Brian then cleared his throat and stood, motioning for Justin to leave the office with him. "I'll take care of it." He promised and then listened to Justin's stomach grumble. "Let's get some breakfast."

Brian led Justin back to the kitchen where the cook offered to make them breakfast. Justin watched unobtrusively as Brian poured himself a cup of coffee before he joined him at the table. He could barely keep his eyes off of the executive as he drank the black liquid. It just figured that Brian took his coffee black, just like his moods.

"Would you like some coffee Mr. Taylor?" The cook asked him as he reached for a mug.

"No thanks. I find the stuff too bitter. Besides, it has a bunch of horrible side effects. It causes anxiety, worsens heart diseases, increases cholesterol levels, _and_ osteoporosis. Just to name a few…" Just trailed off when he caught the low glare Brian was giving him. "I would love a glass of warm milk though please." He smiled at the elderly cook and received a nod in acknowledgement.

"I bet you couldn't live without caffeine could you, Brian?" He asked as Brian drained another long swallow from his mug.

"I never quite thought about it as part of my survival." He shrugged as he set the mug on the table and focused his attention on Justin.

"How many cups do you drink a day? Is this an addiction?" The blond smiled at him.

The breakfast plates were put before them and Brian began to concentrate on his food rather than on him. Justin felt a bit disappointed that he had lost his attention again. The meal was delicious, he was a major fan of French toast and the bacon was a perfect accompaniment. Brian excused himself before Justin was finished, mumbling that he had to get on the computer to try to sort things out. Justin watched his back as he left and sighed softly. Is this because they fucked last night? Now that Brian had him are they just going to avoid each other?

Justin rose and decided he had to go and tell Brian that he needed clothes. Borrowing from the man's wardrobe was not working out. If he didn't hold up the bottom of these designer jeans it caused him to trip and holding the pants up constantly made him feel ridiculous.

He wandered through the house, smiling at the way it was impeccably decorated. It was suppose to have a 'rustic' look he was sure, but instead the items that had been purchased to pull that off were quite expensive. How ironic. He finally came to the door of Brian's office and knocked softly.

The door opened and there Brian was in the doorway.

"Um, I have a problem…" Justin muttered, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"You're wasting my time, Taylor, spit it out." Brian glared at him.

"It's the same problem I had yesterday Brian, unless you want me to raid your closet again…" Justin smirked at him.

"If you're implying that you need clothes I've already taken care of that. One of my men will take you into town to purchase some things for you to wear." Brian swiftly turned and walked into the room so Justin followed him.

"That's fine Brian, but what am I suppose to go to town wearing?" He couldn't believe how dense he was. "I can't walk around in your clothes, I'm tripping over my own feet in the stupid jeans…" Justin muttered, bending over to roll them up once more.

Brian sat down behind his desk and looked the blond over. Standing there before him, bent and seemingly ready for the taking, caused his mind to wander to how lovely Justin had looked in his bed last night, screaming out his name. A blush tinged Justin's cheeks as he watched Brian's gaze wander over his body. Brian's shirt still fell off his shoulder and even that slightly exposed skin made him feel vulnerable.

"Ok, if you want me to go to town like this I'll comply." Justin turned on his heel and started for the door. Brian caught him from behind before his hand touched the knob. Brian held him, Justin's back to his chest.

"You've lost you mind if you think I'll let you wander around like this." His warm breath caressed Justin's ear and he shivered. "Your clothes were washed and dried by the housekeeper last night. I believe he put them in your room this morning."

The blond turned in his arms and looked up into his eyes. They were flashing an intense green, but they no longer held that nasty hard edge to them.

"You aren't coming with me?" Justin asked, a bit nervous about being separated from him. He had come to rely on Brian's presence, it was funny how at first he was the ultimate threat in his eyes and now Brian was what he desired most.

"I would be spotted and then all hell would break loose. I'm a bit easy to recognize around here."

Justin looked at him and smiled wickedly. "I told you that you were vain…"

Brian's frown told him how pleased he was with the adjective. "Go get dressed." He ordered then turned and sat behind his desk, ignoring Justin completely. The young man stood there for a few seconds just staring at him. "Do you need assistance?" Brian suddenly asked and he turned a pretty shade a pink before he found the door.

Justin took a nice warm shower then quickly ran a towel over his hair to help dry it. Then with a comb he made it lie correctly and fall around his eyes. His clothes made him feel so much better. Parading around in Brian's, though attracting the man, was a bit uncomfortable for him. He made his way back to the office to let Brian know he was ready when he overheard voices.

"Mr. Kinney, he will be noticed. His face has been in the newspapers and on television. This is very risky." A male voice he recognized as Keith, the driver, said with apprehension.

"What would you have me do? He has no clothes and unless you want to go clothes shopping for him, which will look more suspicious seeing as he's half your size, this is the only option."

"What if he cut his hair and dyed it before I take him to town?" Keith offered.

Justin almost gasped out loud as he unconsciously placed his hand on his hair.

"No one touches his hair." Brian growled at the request. He thought Justin's hair suited him too well, chopping it off and coloring it would be…wrong…on many levels. "Find him a jacket with a hood and have him hide it under that. Disguise his looks but don't alter them in any way." He sounded furious.

Justin smiled, Brian liked his looks. Justin liked Brian's immensely.

"Yes Mr. Kinney sir." The door opened and Keith stepped out. Justin peeked into the room and noticed Brian's back was to the door, he was staring out the large window that overlooked the lake.

"Can I come in?" He asked quietly. Brian didn't answer him; he seemed to be very interested with the lake. Softly Justin approached and stood beside him looking out the window. There was a boat circling the water slowly, he looked up at Brian and arched his eyebrow. He turned to look back at the boat. "Is this a bad thing?" He asked.

Justin smiled as he watched the boat go and pick up its water skier; he had missed the fall. "Do you ever ride your boat on the lake? It seems like a lot of people here do, it's nice that the water has finally calmed down. Do you think it will storm again?" He was rambling, but he hated silence on his part.

"That's the only vulnerable part of this place. No one can get up the drive, but they can come up by ways of the damn lake." Brian's eyes were surveying the great expanse of water. There were quite a few boats out there, some tied to moorings and some were being driven around on the water. A few jet skiers whizzed by, everyone was enjoying this break in the weather.

Justin smirked, the rainy season delivered some of the worst weather, but when the sun was shining it was so warm and beautiful, people couldn't help but take advantage. True, you didn't want to be caught on the road from Pittsburgh to here during a rainstorm, but once you were here even the rain didn't deter the vacationers.

Brian frowned at his comments. Leave it to Brian Kinney to not see the fun in something that was so beautiful and could be quite entertaining.

"Maybe we could go out later and you can take me for a ride on the lake?" Justin asked, not hiding the hope in his voice.

"This isn't a vacation, Taylor." The brunette growled at him. Something was wrong and Brian could feel it.

"I know. Before, I just meant..." Justin looked at the floor, feeling quite mortified that he was being so cold to him after last night. And he thought things would be easier once he and Brian fucked! The man was still an enigma and no less open with him than he was before. But this morning, by the lake…He had acted so…happy.

"Keith is bringing you some things to put on. Keep your hair covered and try to look inconspicuous." Brian sighed heavily as Justin turned to look at him. "There is an envelop on the table with adequate funds for you to get some things to wear. Be quick about it and don't meander, I want you back here as quickly as possible."

Justin saluted him; bringing his heels together. "Yes Mr. Kinney sir." He sneered at him. Brian could go to hell now for all he cared. Let him stare out the stupid window and be paranoid.

* * *

Justin went into three stores, careful to keep a baseball cap on and the hood up. He felt ridiculous especially since it was quite hot outside. He looked suspicious in his own mind. Keith wouldn't even let his think of taking the jacket off.

He bought a pair of sneakers, some socks, three pairs of jeans, several tops, and underwear. He should have bought pajamas, but he figured since he'd be sleeping in his own bed there was no need. He also bought something for Brian. He didn't deserve it, but Justin had to thank him somehow and it was appropriate. He also bought a swimsuit. He figured Brian would get mad, but to hell with him.

The blond ducked out of the last store with his package and crossed the street. A car honked impatiently at him. He was startled and dropped his bag. As he stood his hood fell back and exposed, for a brief instant his bright blond mane of hair before he could tug it back up.

"Max, did you just see what I did?" The short man smirked at the driver of the car.

"No, what?" He asked in a snarl. Trawling the lake this morning turned up nothing except a very sick passenger. There had been plenty of fancy, upscale houses, but which one Kinney was holed up in was a mystery.

"That guy looks very strange in a hood and hat, especially in this heat. I also noticed when his hood dropped that his hair is bright blond, almost white. Justin Taylor has that same color of hair. And now he's getting in the back of that car - that Mercedes - is that a coincidence?" He nearly clapped his hands in glee. They finally found the twink, and he was fairly sure that Brian was waiting for him somewhere.

"Do you want to run them off the road?" He asked Max.

"Hell no, they'll lead us straight to our target. Killing him is necessary to protect your sorry ass. Killing Kinney protects the boss and that is way more important."

They followed at a safe distance, allowing cars to get between and pass. All they really needed was the general area and then they would plan their attack.

* * *

"It's about time." Brian lashed out at Justin as he entered the office.

"I was only gone 3 hours Brian, not very long when you consider the hour drive to town and back." He pulled off his hooded sweatshirt, slightly pulling up his top, which exposed his skin to Brian's hungry eyes, but he resisted the urge to go over and devour him.

I bet you didn't even get anything good..." Brian muttered, trying to turn his attention to anything but the disheveled beauty before him.

"You know, just because it doesn't have Gucci or Prada stitched onto it doesn't mean it isn't good. Besides, I bet half my wardrobe would outlast all of yours." Justin folded his arms across his chest. "By the way I will repay what I spent today, that is if I have a job when we get back to Pittsburgh."

"They aren't bought to last long. They're bought to look good. And forget it; the amount you spent is inconsequential to me." Brian moved around his desk. "One of my men brought your things from the car when you were on your spending excursion." He motioned distractedly towards the chair.

"My camera!" Justin smiled and ran to it. It felt so good to hold it in his hands once again. It almost felt like a part of him was missing without it. Brian watched the way his hands stroked the apparatus and he felt a pang of jealousy. Justin seemed far more thrilled to see the camera than him.

Keith walked in the room with his bags. "Where should I put these Mr. Taylor?"

"My room." Brian answered from behind the laptop.

"If you think for one second that I'm staying in your room…" Justin started as Keith tried to leave the room.

"This isn't up for discussion, Taylor." Brian cut him off, as he motioned for Keith to leave.

"My name is Justin - and I refuse your offer." He growled as his blue eyes flashed in defiance. Brian couldn't boss him around. "Please take my things to my room Keith."

"I've decided you need extra attention and what better location to receive that than my room?" His hazel eyes darkened and narrowed on Justin. Brian was attempting to intimidate him, but it wouldn't work.

"You've treated me like shit all day, Brian. And you think that when night comes I'll just crawl back into your bed so you can fuck me again? I don't think so; so I would appreciate my own room." Keith stood on the threshold of the library, neither in nor out, hanging onto Justin's bags. The poor man didn't know whom to obey.

"Oh don't pretend that you weren't begging for more last night." Brian reminded him.

"Well I don't appreciate being treated like a convenient hole to fuck. So I want my own room." Justin almost yelled at him. Damn he was aggravating.

Brian smirked at him; he loved how he never backed down or gave in. Most boys – men - swooned over him, but hell; this man fought him at every turn. His fiery blond hair suited him. Justin held his ground against him, which was a nice change from the mindless tricks he could fuck and move on from. Justin was his match and he would have him, even if it meant he had to change a few things in his life to accommodate him. He didn't want to bend Justin to his will, or break his spirit. He did want to tame him though and he would do it slowly.

"So if I said I would treat you differently you'd come back to my room?" Brian asked, the epitome of calm.

"Yes!" Justin hissed, and then realized what he was agreeing to. "I mean no, I mean…you know damn well what I mean Brian!" He looked at Keith, who was still holding all of his bags.

"You heard him Keith. He said yes." With that Keith left the room, leaving behind a very frazzled Justin before he could say otherwise.

"You're forcing me to have sex with you?" He folded his arms across his chest and tilted up his chin defiantly.

"I don't recall holding a gun to your head last night." Brian seemed bored as he sat behind his laptop again. "You know you enjoyed every last minute of it." Brian pointed out as he pulled the computer closer to him. Obviously Justin was getting less and less of his focus.

"If you want me in your bed tonight you better be prepared to hold that gun." Justin threatened.

"I'd prefer if you held the gun." He snickered as he continued to type. Clearly this was his way of dismissing Justin. It was obvious that he had made his mind up. Fine, Brian wanted Justin to stay in his room, he would.

* * *

That night Brian waited for him at the table. Just where was he? Punctuality was a must in his ordered world. Even though he wasn't in the office or at his penthouse he still needed things done in a timely fashion. He drummed his fingers impatiently while Justin kept him waiting.

The cook poked his head in and inquired if it was time to serve. Brian slammed away from the table and swept up the stairs, he had been kept waiting long enough. He stormed down the hall to his room and threw open the door. There the blond was standing by the window looking out over the lake. If Justin knew he was there he ignored his presence.

He had changed into a light blue sweater with a pair of jeans. His hair was ruffled up in a non-caring, yet attractive way, his feet bare. Justin looked perfect, except there was sadness about him. Had he caused that? Maybe he should let him have his own room. Is that what made him stay up here and away from him? He needed answers, now.

Brian cleared his throat and Justin turned to face him. Justin's eyes searched his face. There was something different about him. Was that uncertainty? Brian Kinney unsure of something? Justin took two steps towards him. Brian took the same towards him. He looked into those warm green eyes that made him melt inside and shivered. He bit his bottom lip nervously. Brian looked amazing as usual.

"You're late for dinner." Brian announced.

"I'm sorry, the time apparently got away from me." Justin took another tentative step towards him. Brian remained in place.

"Are you all right?" Brian asked with a bit of huskiness in his voice.

"Just thinking about everything that has been happening. I feel like my head is spinning." He attempted to smile at the older man. Brian wasn't angry with him, he was grateful for that. Justin wanted to touch him. Fuck but this man confused him so much. One minute Brian is acting like he isn't there, the next he's being…attentive.

"As long as you don't spit pea soup at me I think we'll be fine." Brian grinned evilly.

"I don't think our major problem is possession by an evil spirit Brian." Justin snickered at his attempt at humor.

"I'll keep you safe." Brian offered seriously.

"Yes." Justin looked up into his eyes. "I know you will, but who'll keep me safe from you?" He took the final step towards Brian. He tilted up his face, keeping his hands at his sides. He could feel Brian's warmth and smell his cologne drift over his senses.

"Do you feel threatened by me? Do I scare you?" Brian almost whispered. Did last night happen differently to Justin than it did to him?

Justin bit his lip again and closed his eyes. The truth was his fear was in his own reactions towards Brian. He never felt like this before and now he felt like he was drowning in the man. Those damn hazel eyes…

"Look at me Taylor." Brian commanded. Justin opened his eyes to stare into the green and gold depths of his. "If you want your own room I won't stop you. If you don't want to fuck again, we won't. I told you this morning, I'm not very good at this morning after thing. I've never had to do it before and I...got distracted by other things. That wasn't meant as a rejection." Brian couldn't believe he was actually explaining himself to the blond. He was by no means apologizing, and he never would, but he'd never explained himself to anyone before. But he really wanted to fuck Justin again tonight. And maybe he didn't want the blond feeling like he'd been used...Maybe.

Justin was surprised that Brian was releasing him; he didn't want that and his head slowly shook 'no'. He had planned on being the worst bed-mate in his life. He was going to steal the blankets, kick like a mule and snore for all he was worth. Now, standing before Brian he only wanted his arms around him. This was an intense circumstance, but somewhere inside it felt like fate.

If the museum incident hadn't happened would they be attracted this way? Yes. It was that simple. Justin would have kept the appointment to see him about his art and yes, they would be attracted to each other. Carnally or emotionally it wouldn't have mattered, whatever this was between them wouldn't have been denied.

"I want you, Brian, I want to stay in this room with you." Justin smiled at him. Maybe he would snore or kick, but he would be staying with him. Justin felt like he needed to say more, but he was silenced. Apparently what was said was enough for Brian.

Brian's lips brushed his, softly. Brian took his hand and led him from the room. He needed dinner to distract him. He was beginning to believe he was the one who was being tamed.

After dinner they sat and quietly read books by the fireplace. Justin could hardly keep his eyes on the pages before him. Looking up at Brian was far more entertaining. The man was reading 'The Prince' by Machiavelli. Justin finally pulled the book out of his hands.

"Why are you reading this?" He asked curiously.

"It's a very intricately political book, which analyzes the true nature of people." Brian replied simply. Justin looked at it and smiled.

"What reason do you have for reading it? I'm sure it's long outdated by today's standards." He flipped through the pages. He wanted to hear Brian's reasons.

"Actually." Brian smirked at him. "His works outline how a person in power should live in order to be successful."

Justin smiled at him. He was trying to explain a complicated work to him in juvenile terms; so much for not treating him like a child. "He was a philosopher Brian. He wrote about how to acquire power and keep it by any means necessary. It's horrible how he believed that good people who have great intentions to do good end up being swayed one way or another into doing things of a greedy and selfish nature. He further thought that people are basically bad. I never did understand how he could think that only two things truly govern a person's life, one being luck and the second being virtue…he was a cynic."

Brian sat back and looked at him. "You've read him?"

"I did take a poly-sci course at the private school I attended before running away to New York. You have a lot in common with the man don't you?" Justin sneered at him while Brian started running his fingers through Justin's soft hair.

"What do you mean, Taylor?" The brunette was a bit annoyed that Justin would compare him to a dead man.

"Ahem - Justin. And well, he believed that whoever is responsible for another's gaining power ruins himself. Is that why you like to crush the competition?" Justin moved his lips closer to his neck.

"In the actions of all men and especially of all princes, where there is no court of appeal, one judges by result." Brian whispered as his lips began assaulting Justin's neck slowly.

The blond moved to his ear and huskily whispered. "Do you honestly believe the ends justify the means?"

"If my demanding you to stay in my room resulted in us fucking again then…yes." Brian's lips crushed his. A soft moan escaped him but was captured by Brian's mouth. At that point the book was forgotten.

* * *

Justin woke, a bit startled by the sun entering the room. Brian missing in the bed beside him. It had to be very early and Justin wondered where he was, but then figured the brunet had wanted to get some work done.

He quickly got up, showered and dressed. Slowly he slipped out of the room and padded down the steps. He wanted to sit on the dock again with the book he had started last night. Brian could keep 'The Prince', he preferred the mystery novel he cradled under his arm. The sun was slowly peaking up over the horizon as he made his way down the grass.

"I wondered how long it would take to get you alone." He heard from behind him.

He spun quickly and came face to face with the murderer from the museum. "What do you want?" Justin asked, knowing full well the man wanted him dead. Questions formed, but died on his lips.

"Did you enjoy your shopping trip yesterday?" The murderer asked and started walking towards him. Justin backed away, but wouldn't turn his back to him.

Justin was trapped. It was too far to run back to the house, he'd never make it. Screaming would do him no good; he was too far from the house. He should have just stayed in the bed like Brian would have wanted.

"Brian will kill you if you touch me!" He screamed at the man who was fast approaching. His hand snaked out and he managed to grab Justin's arm. Justin took a swing at him and connected with a low thud.

The contact was broken and he went to run but the murderer was chuckling. "Kinney's already a dead man." He pointed down to the boathouse and Justin saw flames licking away at it.

_'No!'_ Justin gasped as smoke started circling from the small building. _'What was Brian doing in the boathouse?!'_ Justin thought frantically as he ran down towards the lake; he had to save Brian. He could hear the murderer running behind him, but he also knew he was in better shape than the man. He would get there first and get Brian out of the flames. Distantly he realized Brian must have gone down there to get the boat ready…Hadn't he asked Brian just yesterday to go for a ride on the lake?

Justin quickly pulled open the door and flew inside and began looking for Brian. "Brian!" He called out, and frowned. The boathouse was not large...And there wasn't anyone else in here. Even through the smoke Justin could see he was alone.

Confused he turned around, just as the door slammed shut and he heard a lock click into place. "No!" He shouted, and then coughed as the smoke started getting to his lungs. He pounded on the door, cursing himself for being so stupid. He had only wanted to save Brian.

He felt himself begin to sweat and as the heat from the flames started intensifying. He began to choke and cough; he quickly began crawling on all fours. His eyes were burning as his lungs started to ache for fresh clean air. He continued trying to pound on the door, knowing that it was flimsy and hoping that he could force it back open.

The room was black with smoke, his breathing was shallow and raspy, and his muscles were beginning to strain. Justin was trapped. His head began to swim from lack of oxygen...he would miss Brian. He hoped Brian would call his mother and at least tell her she could stop worrying. Did Brian even know he had a mother? That's a silly thought, everyone has a mother.

This just wasn't fair…He couldn't leave Brian …not when he was so close to reaching him…

The world began to fade to a deep rich black…all thoughts ceased as he collapsed on the floor of the firestorm.


	15. Into the Fire

**Into the Fire.**

* * *

Brian had just finished an email as the first shout reached his ears. He knew it had to be something Justin had done. He glanced out the window and noticed the thick plumes of black smoke rising into the air. He was down the stairs and out the door before another thought registered. Brian knew Justin was involved and the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach terrified him, he had to be all right…

Brian burst out the back door and raced down the slop towards the boathouse. Flames were consuming the back of the boathouse and were slowly licking their way across the roof. Huge plumes of black swirling smoke made the day seem like night. The heat from the flames was quite intense and a bit unbearable. He arrived at the inferno within seconds of Keith. He saw the padlock, holding the door shut, right before Keith shot it away. Justin was in there…he could feel it.

Brian threw the door open, choking as a wave of smoke assaulted him. He raised his arm to shield his eyes from the intensity of the heat. He dropped to his knees and screamed Justin's name. There was no answer, but thankfully the blond was right by the door. Brian noticed him when he quickly scanned what little of the room he could see through the thick smoke.

Keith helped get the two to safety. Brian leaned over Justin as he lay in the cool green grass, still fresh with morning dew. Justin looked like an angel that had been ripped from the fires of hell itself. Brian's heart was torn between pounding and aching as a cough ripped through his lungs. Was he even breathing?

Keith searched for a pulse as Brian lowered his ear to Justin's chest. His mind was reeling as the urge to shake him awake had to be quashed.

"His pulse is weak but it is there." Keith managed as he yanked out his cell phone to call 911. He didn't have to because already a fire truck and ambulance came screeching onto the property. Brian stared down at him. His hands shook as he softly stroked Justin's cheek.

"You have to survive Justin." He leaned in to whisper against Justin's ear. "You can't turn my life upside down and then leave me. Now prove you're just as stubborn and willful as me and come back." Brian kissed his plump lips fleetingly as the paramedics approached.

"He was in the building while it was on fire." Keith explained to the men who were already checking Justin. They set an IV tube flowing as well as placing an oxygen mask on his face. His blood pressure was low as was his respiration. Brian's heart felt like it was being torn from his chest when they ripped open his shirt to check for his heartbeat. He knew they were helping him, but he felt that was his job. He should be able to aid Justin in this horrible plight.

Brian watched as he was lifted onto the gurney. He resembled a frail porcelain doll, hardly the fiery tempest he was accustomed to. They wheeled him onto the ambulance and Brian attempted to board.

"Sorry sir." One of them offered with a somber expression. "Only family members are allowed to ride with the patient."

"I'm his partner." He growled as he pushed his way into the vehicle. No one short of the devil himself would keep him from Justin and maybe not even then. He sat at the back as the vehicle sped off towards the hospital. He watched out the rear window as the firemen brought the blaze under control. Brian's eyes slid back to Justin, he looked so helpless.

He would have given anything for Justin to sit up and start arguing with him over something stupid. Brian listened to the paramedic drone on to the hospital about his condition. They gave him stats and information on his condition. He tried to understand, but medicine was not his field. If they had to sell a ketchup popsicle to a woman in white gloves he could help with that, but this was beyond his scope.

A slight cough from Justin's lips caught his attention and one of the paramedics informed the hospital that he was 'coming around'. His heart jumped. He would make it, that is what that meant right?

They arrived at the hospital and they all unloaded. Brian managed to get along side of the gurney as Justin was wheeled in. He grabbed Justin's smooth hand. Justin's eyes flickered open and Brian heard him whisper his name. It was then Justin was ripped away from him, he attempted to follow.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't go in there." The ER nurse informed him as Justin was rushed into triage. "Please, there is a waiting room right around the corner." The nurse placed her hand on his shoulder as she led him to the door. "I'll come and inform you as soon as I know something." The door shutting behind Brian caused him to flinch. Justin had called his name, surely that had to be a good sign. He sat down with his head in his hands, willing himself to remain calm.

* * *

"So, the fire was a success?" Max asked the short man.

"It was flawless. I can't believe how stupid he was running right into our trap. You were quite brilliant telling me to wait until he was close enough to it to give chase." He looked up at the hospital from the front seat of his car. This place was hardly the fortress that Brian's home had been. Here, he was prey.

* * *

The doctor finally emerged from the emergency room doors to talk to Brian.

"He's very lucky Mr. Kinney. There isn't a significant burn on him. His hands are a bit raw, but it's only first degree burns from grasping the doorknob. Other than that there are no flesh wounds." The doctor explained with a slight smile, it was easy to deliver good news.

"Thank God." Brian whispered, finally letting the breath completely out of his lungs. He had been holding his breath in short intervals for awhile now. Taking his first deep breath filled him with hope. Justin would be fine.

"In addition to looking for the signs of heat damage, tissue irritation, and asphyxiation, I assessed his respiratory rate and motion of his chest as his lungs inflated and deflated. I also evaluated his pulse rate and blood pressure. Some blood work will indicate the levels of oxygen and byproducts of poisonous gases. I also went ahead and ordered some chest x-rays. The films are too insensitive to show damage to delicate respiratory tissues, but can show pulmonary edema, which would be fluid in his lungs. I'm holding off on performing a bronchoscopy, which is a visual examination in which the airways and lungs are seen through a fiber optic tube that I would insert down his windpipe. I want to watch his progress before I order more pulmonary function tests to measure how efficiently his lungs are working."

Brian stood there taking in all that he was being told. He wasn't sure what to ask or how to react. "Is he going to be all right? What are you going to do for him?" He finally managed, deciding to get straight to the point.

The doctor looked at Brian and smiled. "He'll be fine; I don't believe there will be any permanent damage. The primary focus of treatment is to maintain an open airway and provide an adequate level of oxygen. His airway is open and stable, so I'm giving him high-flowing humidified 100 percent oxygen by mask. Thankfully there is no need for an endotracheal tube. Right now oxygen is the only medication necessary."

"I want to see him." Brian stated flatly. He had to see for his own eyes that Justin was fine. He still couldn't rid himself of the horrible pictures in his mind; the flames and smoke that surrounded Justin. Nor could he stop the horrible fear he had felt when he thought Justin would die.

"He's awake and he is asking for you." The doctor smiled at Brian. "I do want to caution you that he may have to go on antibiotics if blood cultures confirm a bacterial infection, but that won't be until his follow up appointment."

They made their way through the maze that was the ER. Finally they stopped at the entrance of Justin's room.

"He's resting comfortably, nothing was singed from the fire but he will have a sore throat for a few days. I want to keep him overnight on oxygen and you can take him home in the morning. I'll go see about getting him into a room." He squeezed Brian's shoulder as he turned to walk away.

"Doctor?" Brian called out, stopping the man. "Thank you."

Brian entered the room and smiled when he saw Justin sitting up looking at him. He graced Justin with a genuine smile. The first since they met. He made the distance disappear in a few quick strides as he grabbed the younger man's hand and looked down at him.

"Have I died or are you really smiling? Did you just thank someone? Or are my ears failing me as well as my eyes?" Justin smiled at him.

"You look like hell, Taylor." Brian managed as he had to calm his fluttering heart; it was just so good to hear Justin talk, even if the voice was coarse.

"I did prefer it when you called me Justin." The blond whispered, his throat felt parched.

"Justin." Brian smiled at him again and his heart soared. He had thought for sure Justin was going to die and now here he was looking down at him, well and whole. "You're going to be fine and tomorrow I'll be able to take you home. Let me just warn you now, no more traipsing around outside, I want to wake up beside you, not worry about where you've gone off to." Brian pulled a chair up next to his gurney and stroked his hair. He never wanted to know what it was like to lose Justin; just the thought of it had been too painful. How had Justin managed to become so much a part of his life in a few days?

"Maybe you'll have to tie me to the bed." Justin teased as he reached up to stroke Brian's face.

"After the last two nights you shouldn't think that I would have a problem with that scenario." Brian smirked, and watched as his eyes finally becoming that wonderful shade of blue he loved most. He was no longer afraid for Justin's safety and he sighed contentedly.

The oxygen mask was making it hard to talk and that coupled with Justin's sore throat made him close his eyes. He vaguely recalled being wheeled into another room and transferred to a bed. He also realized that Brian never left his side.

* * *

It was very late at night, or rather, early in the morning when Justin finally opened his eyes again. He looked beside the bed and there Brian was, keeping his bedside vigil. He smiled at Brian's closed eyes, chin resting on his hand, hair fallen in his face. How could a man who was such a force of nature look so innocent and peaceful in sleep? How was that possible?

Justin watched him with such longing it almost made him ache. He was slightly aware that his mask had been replaced with a nasal cannula. It was easier to breathe this way and he smiled, quite contentedly. He could lay here forever just staring at Brian.

Brian could feel Justin's eyes on him and so he opened his. Cool ocean blue warm met hazel green for the first time in hours. Justin was smiling at him. Brian moved forward on his chair so that he was closer to him. That didn't satisfy Justin, however; instead he shifted in the bed and patted the place beside his.

Brian complied, quickly wrapping Justin in his arms; the blond scooted slightly on top of him, sliding one of his legs between Brian's two. Justin tilted his face up to him and Brian quickly caught his mouth with his own. Hours ago Brian was terrified he had lost him and now here he was in his arms alive and no worse for wear. Softly he nibbled Justin's lower lip. Justin sighed against his mouth terrified that he would wake up and this would be a sweet dream.

"I want you Justin." Brian growled against his mouth. "When we leave here." He smiled at his like a child with a secret. "Your bed will never be empty again." Brian rolled his lips into his mouth as if to hide the fact that he was smiling. Justin decided it was the most adorable fucking thing he'd ever seen.

Justin giggled although it hurt his throat a bit. "Will you always want to share my bed?" His voice had a very raspy tone to it thanks to the smoke. Brian liked it, thinking it was quite sensual.

"Are you looking for a commitment?" Brian asked, surprised at the lack of fear that initiated. Justin nodded his head weakly. Brian softly kissed his nose.

"I'd rather have your time." Justin croaked, smiling as he put his hand over his throat. He sounded awful.

Brian looked down at him seriously. "I want to be with you always, Justin. But I am who I am. I-."

Justin shushed him and shook his head, silencing Brian with a soft peck on his lips. "I know. But come home to _me_."

Relief filled Brian and he smiled once more. He gave a nod of agreement and kissed Justin again. Their tongues danced together and they lost themselves.

The click of a gun brought them out of their reunion. They looked up and Justin recognized the short man instantly from the day of the shooting; he was also the man who had tricked him into thinking Brian was inside the boathouse and then locked him inside. The other man was a mystery. What was perfectly clear was that a gun was being held in their direction. Brian's arms slid out from under him as he rose to his feet to stand between Justin and the gun, hands up.

"If you shoot us in here the oxygen will cause this room to explode and we'll all die." He stated the obvious, trying to think of a way out of their predicament.

"I have no intention of shooting you in here." The taller man chuckled. "I need you alive Brian Kinney. For now." He motioned for Brian to move towards the window and away from Justin with the gun. When he didn't budge the short man walked over to Justin and placed a syringe into the lead of his IV.

"That syringe is filled with a lethal dose of morphine. I'm not a patient man; your compliance will insure his survival." Max warned. Brian complied, keeping his eyes away from the younger man in the bed. If Brian saw fear in Justin's eyes he would snap.

"Now this is how things will happen." Max explained to them and motioned to the murderer. "He'll stay here with the kid until he receives a call that you've been delivered to your destination. If you cause no problem he walks away and the twink lives. If you try anything stupid he dies."

"You expect me to trust you?" Brian seethed at him.

"If you don't you both die anyway. I'm offering you a chance to save your lover. Make your choice." He glared at the young executive.

Brian complied, accompanying Max out of the hospital. What choice did he have?


	16. The End Game Begins

**The End Game Begins.**

* * *

Justin sat in the bed staring at Brian as he left the room. Why didn't he at least look at him one last time? The taste of Brian still lingered on his lips; Brian's warmth hadn't left his body yet. He could still smell his cologne in the very air around him. How could this be happening? It was insane. Even minutes after Brian's departure he found himself watching the door in disbelief.

Slowly the short man beside him smiled wickedly.

"I don't think I'll kill you just yet." He licked his lips as his eyes explored Justin's body through his hospital gown. He tugged the blankets up tighter around himself. The urge to retch filled his slim frame. He knew he'd aim whatever erupted in the other man's direction.

"Since we're going to be very well acquainted soon you should know, my name is Kip. I've wanted you for a long time and now it seems my fondest desire will be fulfilled. Tell me…how intimate did you get with that rich bastard? Was he your first or second, or have there been so many you can't remember?" His hand snaked out to stroke Justin's cheek. He cringed noticeably at the touch. The man was despicable. He slapped his hand away.

"You can make this easy on yourself, or you could struggle. Either way I'll get what I'm after and seeing as it will be the last time you experience the pleasures of the flesh I would advise you to lie still." Kip grabbed him by the throat and pushed him down onto the bed.

Kip's hand started ripping at the gown, clawing at his skin. In desperation Justin swatted at him with his hand, driving four deep scratches into his cheek. If he wanted him he would have to use extreme force; Justin wouldn't go down without a fight. Kip jerked back at the searing pain.

"Asshole!" He slapped Justin hard enough to rock his head back and forth in the pillow.

"You better reconsider. If anything happens to me you'll be ruined!" Justin croaked at him. Justin's throat was on fire when Kip went to grab him again. Kip climbed on the bed and straddled his hips. Justin was going to slam his knee into his groin, but he wasn't in the right position...damn!

"Brian is hardly in a position to save you. I'm not one to let a good piece of ass get away because of an empty threat." He sneered at Justin while holding Justin's wrists in his one hand over his head. He was shocked to see Justin's eyes narrow on him. Where was the fear? Kip liked it when his victims feared him. The power that came from breaking someone's will was delicious.

"I know what you did at the museum!" Justin managed, which stopped his advances.

"I had a feeling I wasn't alone in the warehouse that day, but I never could be sure." Kip smiled an evil wicked smile that made Justin's skin crawl. "You know I have to kill you, especially after that confession my sweet. If I leave you alive I'm as good as convicted." He licked Justin's cheek and the blond let out a stifled scream, once again clawing at his hand that held his wrists captive.

"If you kill me or harm me in any way the pictures I took that day will find their way to the authorities…" He continued to struggle against Kip as he tried to rip his gown off.

"What pictures?!" He yelped as he pulled away, settling on his knees, which were on either side of Justin's hips. He used his freedom to yank the gown back up over his right shoulder. "What the hell are you talking about?" Kip grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently.

"I took pictures of the murder you committed. I left instructions that they be given to the police if anything happened to me." He had lied, but Kip didn't know that. It was his one shot at saving himself. If he got through this he could go and find Brian and save him too. However, he had to survive.

Slowly the man turned from him. He had heard something that day, some strange noise that he couldn't identify…a clicking…could he be telling the truth? Could he risk not believing Justin? He turned his attention back to the twink who was lying under him in the hospital bed, mocking his authority. "Where are the pictures?" He demanded. He grabbed Justin's throat, squeezing it enough to make tears form in his eyes.

"You think I'm stupid?" Justin seethed, his voice cracking even more in anger. His nails dug into Kip's fleshy hands. The man released his throat, he quickly gasped for air.

"If you give them to me I'll make your death pleasant, you won't feel the pain…"

"You'll feel pain if you touch me again, I hear the electric chair is quite the horrific way to go. The death sentence is bestowed upon those who commit murder in the first degree, or have the laws changed?" Justin glared at him. Gone was his fear, seemingly transferred to Kip's beady eyes.

"What do you want?" Kip growled at him. He then released him as he stood beside the bed.

Justin had him.

"In two days time I'll come to the museum with the pictures to show you the proof. Obviously I won't bring the negatives or else how could I ensure my safety?" Justin coughed, his raw throat felt on fire. "At that time you will tell me where Brian is and you will aid me in getting to him."

"Where he is going there is no way to reach him." Kip smiled at him. "If you need a replacement I volunteer." The man licked his lips in a manner that reminded him of a reptile.

"Do you want to save your own ass?" Justin hissed.

"Yes." Kip affirmed. He was well aware that disloyalty was a death sentence, but once he had the pictures he'd turn the table on Justin again. Eventually he'd finish the act he started this night...eventually.

"Then get out and meet me at the museum in two days…noon." Justin waited for him to leave before he allowed himself to meltodwn. After pulling himself together he managed to get up and struggled his way over to the door.

He had to get to the nurse's station. He needed help. Where was the guard? He knew he was supposed to be outside the door. When Justin looked he found the guard was there, slumped in his chair. To a passerby he appeared to be asleep, but Justin knew he was drugged.

Slowly Justin shook his shoulder, but received no response. His tears fell faster, he knew this man. Was he dead? A soft groan caused his to sigh in relief.

"What are you doing out of bed?" A nurse's voice scolded him.

* * *

"This is insane." Brian muttered as he was pushed through the door of the stairwell.

"Just keep walking hotshot." Max warned.

"How did you manage to get the gun in here?" Brian asked dryly.

"There are no metal detectors in here and at this hour only a ghost shift is on. We timed it perfect rich boy." Brian walked slowly down the stairs. If he could get away he would be able to get back to the room and save Justin. He couldn't even look at him as he left the room. He was on the verge of insanity at that moment, leaving him alone with that animal was the hardest thing he ever did. That goon looked like he would rip Justin apart, and he had left him alone with him, on the word of a criminal. Had he lost his mind?

'_If there is a higher power, please keep him safe until I can figure something out…'_

"I could pay you more than…" Brian started.

"I don't want your money. In this business loyalty is everything. If you're found to be disloyal you die, I'm in no mood to die." He gave Brian a savage push towards the exit. When the door opened they were out in the night air.

He was forced into the car, the driver's seat, to insure the gun could be trained on him at all times. They started driving, the hospital getting smaller and smaller in the rear view mirror. Justin was back there, hopefully still alive.

When they finally arrived at a large gate Max instructed Brian to turn in. They drove up a long driveway that led to a rustic mansion, similar to his manor, but more gaudy and ostentatious, and just a bit familiar.

"Where the hell are we?" Brian asked, growing agitated.

"You don't remember do you?" Max asked smiling at the confused look on the brunette's face.

"You were here once, long ago. You were too stupid to sell then; you're too stupid to sell now. So, it is with sheer delight I welcome you to the last place you will be alive in. It's hostile take over time, Mr. Kinney." Max snickered as they exited the vehicle. He was led up the front steps and through a maze of hallways to a single door.

Max opened it and bowed to Brian. "Your luxury suite awaits you, Mr. Kinney." He spoke in contempt.

Brian entered the room. It was quite plain. Only a bed, a dresser, a table, chair, and a computer were in sight. There was no window. A bathroom opened off of the room. So, this was his cell, for now.

"Make the call." Brian suddenly demanded.

"What call?" Max teased.

Brian turned on him, eyes colder than one could imagine. "Call your goon off of Justin…now! I listened and now I'm here. Let him go."

Two other guards appeared behind Max.

"Tsk…tsk…you should have known better Brian. You never trust the enemy. He's probably dead by now, if not he's wishing it. You see…Kip has quite the appetite for inflicting pain…After a bit of pleasure that is."

Brian lunged forward, but was quickly grabbed and beaten down. He was strong, but three on one, (especially when the one had been through so many traumas) is never a fair fight. The men left the bloody brunet on the floor, collapsed.

"Sleep it off Brian; in the morning phase two begins…" Max chuckled.

He remained motionless until he heard the door click closed. He struggled to his knees then to his feet. He wiped at his mouth, which was bleeding and stumbled into the bathroom. He was a mess. Where the hell had his guard been? How the hell had this happened? Then it all hit him. It had been a trap. They planned on locking Justin in the boathouse to set it on fire. They had called the fire department and the ambulance. That's why help had arrived so fast...even before Keith could place the call. They had orchestrated this to get them out of his safe place.

He dropped his head, with all of his security, money and intelligence he hadn't seen it coming. He wondered if Justin was all right. He pitied any man who hurt him…he would be the first man Brian would kill when he escaped.

* * *

Justin made a frantic phone call to his mother when he got back into bed. The nurse had told him the phone lines were blocked at 11pm to ensure quiet in the hospital setting, but he had managed to swipe a phone from the unconscious guard. The call had been short as he didn't want to get her or his sister involved in this mess, but he assured her that he was alright and would see her soon.

After calling his mother he called Debbie to let her know why he hadn't been at the diner. Once getting read the riot act, because she didn't know 'where the fuck he had been all this time', she said she was on her way despite his protests. He quickly hung up and scanned the phone numbers looking for Keith's. He hit the speed dial and was connected instantly. He explained what had happened and he said he was on his way too.

Slowly he shut the phone off and clicked it shut. He had bought himself some time, hopefully it was enough to rescue Brian.


	17. Come Together

**Come Together.**

* * *

Justin sat in the bed; his cannula had been replaced in order for him to get the healing effects of the oxygen. His hands were still shaking as his fingers touched the place on the bed where Brian had lain not so long ago. Things had gone terribly wrong and now here he was without the one person his heart longed for the most. He took in a deep, shuttering breath. He was trying, with minor success, to get a grip. So much had happened in so little time.

Nearly from the moment he met Brian his life had been tossed into chaos. He was just a man trying to take care of his mother and sister while, hopefully, making it big in the art world. Now he was in the middle of a life and death conspiracy that he still didn't fully understand. What he _did_ understand was that these men, whoever they were, wanted Brian for something. He also knew that as long as Brian thought he was in danger the man would go along with them. But what would happen to Brian when his usefulness was up?

'_Please buy some time Brian…I will get help for you.'_ Justin promised, wishing there was some way to let Brian know he was alright.

The guard who had been stationed outside his door was now in the chair Brian had sat in, except he had pushed the chair back against the wall. The guard was concerned for his health, but in the same breath he was annoyed that he it had happened on his watch. Irrational blame, Justin was angry with himself for that. The man had been taken by surprise; Justin explained to him that the two posed as doctors. They had been in long white coats, but at the time he thought nothing of it.

He sighed in despair.

The door opened suddenly, and there stood Debbie. Their eyes met and suddenly, without warning, Justin burst into tears. Debbie rushed into the room and scooped him up, soothing away his pitiful cries. Debbie was ready to kill Brian, how dare he hurt Justin like this?

Brian had always been such an asshole. Debbie silently fumed while Emmett and Michael walked into the hospital room all to support Justin. The red head thought that for once Brian was finally out of their lives. They all used to be so close until Brian got all successful; then he didn't have time for the little people anymore. Even including the little people that used to take him in when his father beat him, or made sure he got home safe when he was piss drunk. Brian was just a user, and now he'd gotten his hold on innocent Justin, who had enough to worry about with his sickly mother.

The three stood there dumbstruck. For days they had been searching high and low for Justin, he seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth. The only information they had was a story leaked by the press about him having kidnapped Brian. Stupid press, how ridiculous did that honestly sound? Even a moron would know a kid would never be able to subdue Brian, especially not a kid like Justin.

One only had to know him in order to see that he was a threat to no one. Still, the surveillance shots from the museum parking lot did show the two running off together. Yet, it didn't seem like either were going against their will. Naturally, Debbie believed that Justin had been the victim. Michael had agreed. They all nearly had heart palpitations when they saw little Sunshine running off with mean old Mr. Kinney.

Emmett believed that the two had run off together. Naturally, not in a romantic way but it seemed like they were running for their lives. Also, broken glass from a car window littered the ground in the parking lot. All these questions had no answers without Justin or Brian.

Was it kidnapping? Who kidnapped whom? The only thing he was utterly sure of was that Justin had been through a major ordeal and was now in the hospital thanks to whatever events had unfolded. He watched Debbie cradling his young friend, who was by no means a kid anymore, but he didn't understand why the tears were so heart wrenching. Was it because of the kidnapping, the pain from whatever accident had landed him here or was there something else? Emmett frowned…his money was on something else.

Justin finally pulled himself together enough to talk to them. Debbie handed him a glass of water as Emmett gave him a tissue, he took a few long swallows and wiped at his eyes, and then he began the task of explaining the events that had unfolded over the last few intense days. Carefully, he left out the details of sharing a bed with the man at the hotel, the kissing, the fucking, the tickling and the fucking some more.

"Wow, Honey!" Emmett exclaimed in an attempt to lighten the tension. "A few days with Brian Kinney and you still have your virginity intact? That's some sort of miracle around here." He joked and earned a jab in the ribs from Michael. Justin gave a nervous smile and looked down, not correcting the statement and instead thinking about how good Brian had made him feel.

"So, where is Brian now?" Michael asked, just as angry at Brian as his mother was; they had both done so much for Brian, and the man had written them off like they were nothing. Justin snapped out of his memories with a soft blush on his cheeks. Debbie didn't catch it, but Emmett did

"That's the thing, Mikey." Justin hiccupped a soft sob. "They took him. Now we have to go and rescue him."

Debbie's face paled and then turned beet red. "Were you hit in the head while you were inhaling smoke Sunshine?!" She grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look into her eyes. "Did you just say _WE_ have to save that arrogant asshole?" She stopped when she saw the look she was getting from him.

"How important am I to you Debbie?" Justin asked meekly.

"Well you're like a son to me, you all are." She spoke emotionally as she turned and gazed at the three men, she even added a pat to Michael's cheek affectionately. She then settled back on Justin. "You know that." She admitted with a matronly smile.

"Then, if someone saved my life you would feel compelled to pay them back right?" Justin croaked as he reached for the water again.

"Naturally." It was a dry statement. Debbie looked like she was reluctantly realizing where this was going.

"Then you owe Brian Kinney twice over." Justin frowned at his narrow-minded friend.

"What the hell are you talking about? He kidnapped you Justin! How is that saving you?" Michael was getting irate. He folded his arms over his chest and glowered at Justin.

"Have you listened to anything I said? I told you he saved me in the museum by getting me the hell out of there. Then he hid me in his summer home…" Justin continued, at the mention of the summer home Justin's voice got distant and nostalgic.

"You almost died in his boathouse…he almost let you die in an inferno! Where the hell was he then?" Michael was half shouting, half growling. He couldn't understand why Justin would want to help the man who had put him in so much danger in the first place. If they had just gone to the proper authorities when that murder happened then they would have avoided all of the stuff in between.

"He pulled me out of that burning house." Justin reminded him with a scowl. _He called me Justin…_He thought to himself as his heart fluttered.

"You could have died! You almost did! How can you forgive him Justin? I don't get it." Michael stood up and walked towards Emmett, silently pleading with his eyes for him to straighten out Justin. Emmett was the one closest to Justin, after all. If anyone could talk sense into Justin then it would be him.

Emmett approached the bed. "I just don't understand Justin, why didn't you call and at least let us, or your family, know you were all right? Your mother came to the diner every day looking for you."

Justin was getting sick of going over things for a third time. Were they even listening? "I _told_ you about the two men. They were after us. If I called you guys they might have gone after you. Brian was hoping to take care of everything within a few days…then I screwed everything up. It wasn't his fault, it was all mine."

"He saved me again tonight." Justin whispered softly. "He left with one of the men who came here. If he put up a fight or refused I would have been injected with a lethal dose of morphine. He could have saved himself by easily taking on the men, but instead he chose to save me. How can I let him sacrifice his life to save mine?" Justin silently shed more tears. Emmett swiftly moved forward and wrapped Justin in his arms and stroked his hair.

"Guys." Emmett called out. It took a minute before they all turned back around and looked at him. "How can we let Brian die if he really did save our Sunshine?"

"If it wasn't for him, he wouldn't have been in trouble in the first place." Debbie seethed, clearly not absolving Brian of the sins against her family.

"Because…" Justin whispered softly, locking eyes with Debbie as he spoke. "I love him."

* * *

Brian sat on his bed and glanced around the room. His head ached like he had been hit between the eyes with a two by four. The cowards held him while they beat him. What a joke that had been. He never stood a chance against them.

Worse than his physical pain was his mental pain. His thoughts kept turning to a certain blue eyed boy who trusted him to save his life. Had he? Should he have fought to save him there in the room? Maybe he could have wrestled away the syringe before the liquid hit his blood stream. Maybe he had been stupid for going quietly.

Was Justin still alive? He was sure he would feel it if he was no longer breathing. It had only been a few days that they had shared, but the intensity of the situation made it feel like years. Deep down he knew that he would never find a man in the conventional way, but this was absurd. He would have given anything for some assurance that Justin wasn't in pain, that that man hadn't done something unspeakable to Justin. He deserved more than that. He thought back a few nights ago when he took Justin's virginity.

"_I've never done this before…" _

Justin's trusting words haunted him still. It was ripping at his mind that he might have failed him. Hadn't he promised to keep him safe? Yeah, he was doing a great job.

He began to wander around the room, looking for some sort of way out. Without a window this would be very difficult. He knew the door would be guarded and unless he could punch his way through the wall he was as good as doomed. He lay back on the bed, placing his forearm over his eyes. He would try to sleep while he could, especially if it would give him a moment's peace from the horrendous situation he was in. He had to focus, but he couldn't because of _him_.

* * *

"You _love_ him?!" Michael exclaimed furiously.

"Oh that's so romantic!" Emmett insisted as he cupped his hands together and held them by his cheek. "Sure, Brian's an asshole. But he's a rich asshole. Way to pick 'em."

"Well while you were off in fairytale land falling in love with Prince Charming, we were here worried sick about you. You were due for your shift and when you didn't come we called all around for you. Eventually we called the cops and everything." Debbie informed as she ran her hands through Justin's hair, as if to reassure herself he was still there.

Justin wrung his hands nervously. Debbie obviously didn't realize the anxiety attacks she had caused. All he could think of was saving Brian, how much more could he take! Debbie then continued. "Do you have any idea how scared your mother and I were? Before we saw you on the news we even called the city morgue thinking someone might have found you dead on a street somewhere. I never want to have to have to make a call like that again. I forbid this. You will not go after him!"

"If you don't help him Debbie I sure as hell will!" Emmett yelled at her. He had just about had enough with her tirades. "Brian obviously kept him alive and sacrificed himself for his well-being. If one of us were taken would you or would you not insist upon coming after us?" He waited for her response, arms folded across his chest, foot tapping impatiently.

"That's different, you aren't a cold hearted, arrogant, egocentric, son of a…You're my boys!" Debbie finished indignantly.

"And Brian used to be too!" Emmett insisted. "Sure he's lost his way a little bit, and maybe kicked us all to the curb when he got rich and famous but…he's still that boy who would come over to your house with a busted lip and an empty stomach begging for food and love. He's still the same Brian we would go to Babylon and shake our groove thing with. He's just forgotten that. He just changed. All he needs is to be changed back." Emmett finished gently, his eyes resting on Justin.

"Please don't say Justin can change Brian…" Michael pleaded blandly. He was all for romance, when it involved him, but this was getting a bit sappy. Besides, he used to be in love with Brian and the man had broken his heart. He honestly liked Justin, and didn't want him to suffer like he had at the hands of one Brian Kinney. Not when Justin could do so much better.

"Why not? Because you couldn't?" Emmett softly patted Michael's arm, his hand lingered for an instant. "Would any of you forgive yourself if Brian died because we did nothing?"

Michael groaned; Emmett's speech was getting to him. Brian did used to be his best friend. "If I regret this Emmy Lou…" Michael warned.

"You'll never regret helping to save your old best friend." Emmett celebrated and hugged Michael tightly, he gave Justin a thumbs up while his hands were behind Michael's back.

"Well fine…If my son is willing…then I'm willing. But he's still a giant asshole." Debbie muttered and she finally let go of Justin and folded her arms over her chest.

With the decision made the group began filing out, making promises to make sure Justin's family knew he was alright and kept out of trouble. However, finally realizing someone was missing, Justin reached out and grabbed Emmett's elbow. "Umm…Where's Ted?" He asked nervously. Had the man not cared enough for him to come see him? He had thought they were better friends than that.

"Oh Teddy got called away on business. He really wanted to come, Honey." Emmett explained a little too swiftly. Emmett recalled seeing Ted leave so quickly and still wondered what had been going on. He just had to trust his friend and hope that it wasn't anything having to do with Justin and Brian. _'Ted couldn't be involved in this...could he?'_ Emmett wondered to himself, but realized that with each day he was losing more and more faith.

"Oh I understand." Justin assured and waved them off. "I'm sure he wanted to come." He then said a final goodbye and rested back against the bed, but not for long. Keith arrived shortly after the gang's departure.

The man rushed to Justin's bed and concerned eyes searched his delicate features. Justin explained everything that happened. The guard that had been left in charge of security of the room was questioned as well. Keith sighed deeply. Brian was always in danger; this was nothing new to the man. He wished he knew who was behind everything.

"Are you sure you're all right, Sir?" He asked with genuine concern.

"I'm fine, Keith." Justin assured him with a weak smile. "I need to return to the house tomorrow, I need something. I think I can help him Keith, but I may need your help."

"Anything for Mr. Kinney." He answered his quickly. "I've even sent teams out to make sure nothing happens to his son."

"Brian has a son?" Justin asked incredulously. That was news to him. Nothing in the media had ever mentioned a son. He'd seen no signs of a child at Brian's summer home, either.

"Yes, young Gus. He's a little over two now and lives with his mothers up in Canada." Keith explained lightly, his voice fond of the young boy.

"Mothers?" Justin asked confused, yet anxious to find out more of Brian's family. "Did Brian…have a wife or..." He trailed off as he couldn't imagine a cock lover like Brian Kinney ever knocking up a woman. It still made an unpleasant feeling erupt in the pit of his stomach.

"It was a business arrangement. A friend of Brian's from college and her partner wanted a baby and Brian wanted an heir. When the baby turns 16 he will come out here to be groomed to take over Kinnetik." Keith explained with a nod and Justin slowly nodded as well. It seemed so…official. And exactly like something Brian would do. The feeling went away.

"I hope Brian can introduce me to him some day." Justin averted his eyes away from him. He was so upset that Brian had sacrificed his freedom to save his life, even more so now knowing that there was a little boy depending on him. Now Brian's life was in jeopardy because of him. There were also his feelings for the brunet…what would a life without him be like? Justin wouldn't go there, if he did his thoughts would blur and he needed clarity right now.

"I've already informed his mothers Sir. They're both on their way here with my men escorting them." Keith explained as he held out the glass of water to Justin as the young boy reached out for it.

"They're coming?" Justin asked, almost afraid of having to face the family.

"I imagined they would. They are close friends, and keep in contact with each other frequently. Brian likes his son to know who he is." Keith added with a smile, he was one of the few people who knew just how much Brian loved his son; and he also knew how much it hurt to have Gus so far away.

"How upset were they?" Justin was afraid to ask, but felt compelled to.

"I couldn't tell, they hung up soon after I told them the news."

That had to be a bad sign, he groaned inwardly. Hopefully within a few days Brian would be back and all would be right with the world. Unfortunately, he knew things were never as easy as they seemed.

* * *

"So, did you take care of that blond twink?" Max asked Kip when he entered the room. Max was busy writing down something on a notepad while he sat at the boss's desk. He had checked in on Brian Kinney not too long ago and was amused to see that the man was feigning sleep. Tomorrow would be a busy day for Brian so he should at least attempt rest.

"I decided that he was worth more to us alive." Kip answered sheepishly, but tried to sound convincing. If Max found out the real reason he had let the kid live he would be in a shallow grave by night's end.

"Since when do you decide _anything? _I would think you above all people would want his blond little head on a platter. He could finger you for that murder you stupidly committed at the museum. You're a fool for letting him live." Max smirked at him. "Or are you keeping him alive for something he's good at?" His leer was disgusting and if Justin had seen it he would have no doubts to his meaning.

"I figured that if Brian refuses to cooperate we could simply capture his little boyfriend and threaten him with torture until he submits." Kip shrugged at the sheer brilliance of his own plan.

"You mean you didn't bring him with you? You're even less intelligent than I first feared." Max got up and walked around him. "You think he'll be easy to recapture? Why the hell did you let him get away!"

"I thought it was in our best interest." Kip pleaded stupidly.

"Hmmm." Max thought with maliciousness. "I could use this to torture Brian. He doesn't know that the boy is alive. Maybe I could haunt him with gruesome details of his abuse and then tell him I have him. I could tell him I'll give him to my staff if he fails to cave in to our demands." He sneered at the short man before him. For once, Kip trembled.

The door opened and one of the guards entered.

"Have you located Gus Kinney?" Max asked with a gleam in his eyes. If he could get his hands on Brian's mysterious son the possibilities were endless.

"Sorry Sir, but we went to his home and his mothers had already skipped down, it looked like they left in a hurry." The guard answered, waiting to hear Max's wrath.

"If you wish to continue breathing you'll find that piece of shit and bring him to me." Max was ready to gut the guard, but he needed to remain calm. He only had a week.


	18. A New Piece Enters the Game

**A New Piece Enters the Game.**

* * *

Justin timidly walked into the library. He glanced around the room sighed heavily. The last time he was here he had been sitting on the couch, in front of a roaring fire, sharing time and space with Brian. On the side table next to the couch, as a brutal reminder, sat his book 'The Prince'. A small piece of blue paper was wedged inside to mark the page. He sighed heavily.

The mood of the room lent to the illusion that Brian would walk in at any moment. Justin waited several moments, closing his eyes, thinking how Brian would probably be angry that he was in his personal space without written permission. He smiled as he thought of the brunet getting his boxers in a twist. He would probably accuse Justin of snooping. He'd be right.

He let out a tense laugh, what could he snoop for? He knew nothing about the corporate world, didn't really care to. His eyes slowly scanned the room, carefully avoiding the desk and chair. His heartstrings were already stretched to the limit. It was his fault Brian wasn't here.

_Stupid Brian…why did you do it?!_

He spied his camera on the floor next to his bag. Thankfully, Brian's men had found his things in their abandoned car and not one of the nameless thugs that now had Brian in captivity. Justin picked up 'His baby' and smiled at it. This would be his saving grace. He rewound the film and popped it out of the camera. He held the small canister in his palm and simply stared at it. In this small, seemingly meaningless, object laid the key to Brian's freedom.

His next stop was to Nathan's gallery where he would be able to get the film developed. He wanted to, no, he needed to develop the film himself. If he took it to a regular camera shop there would be a million questions about what he had captured. He closed his eyes as he closed his fingers around the small canister. A silent prayer went up from his mind to God's ears that his skills had not betrayed him. If the pictures were what he thought they would be he had a good chance of rescuing a certain hazel-eyed man who haunted his heart.

* * *

"Wake up!" A loud shout followed a kick to his bed. He grumbled something incoherent but quickly came to. He sat up and surveyed the two mae before him. His hazel eyes blazed with fierce intensity as he recognized Ted standing to the right.

"I see you have found new employment." Brian muttered sardonically.

"This isn't a vacation Brian. While you enjoy our hospitality you will work." Ted informed him with a surprising coldness. "Now get up and let me show you your new office."

Brian stood, emitting his air of indifference. His trademark smirk graced his lips, almost resembling a snarl.

"This computer will give you a direct link to Kinnetik's online servers. Over the next few days you will download information on your biggest clients while you unlock all access to your company." The stanger spoke to him this time.

"Your lack of intelligence amuses me." Brian sneered. "You honestly think I'll hand my company over to you? No one tells me what to do and believe me, stronger people with more influence than you have tried."

"You want to live Kinney? Then the price for your next breath will be your compliance." Ted gave Brian a shove in the direction of the desk in the room.

"Kill me." Brian stated simply. He was holding his cards close. His poker face was on. He knew that without his knowledge of his system they would gain nothing; he had all the client information locked in codes and security walls that only he had the keys to. That being said, he had no intention to die for that information. He had people who relied on him. His son, Gus's mothers…Justin…

"Do you really wish to die today?" The stranger asked.

Brian shrugged with indifference, "Today is as good a day as any to die."

"You don't hold your life dearly do you now?" The stranger asked again as Ted walked around behind him

"I have a feeling my life and skills mean more to you right now than they do to me. What is the game here? Hostile takeover? The stealing of corporate secrets? Espionage? Whatever your game is count me out." Brian looked at the desk and the computer with disdain.

"Your compliance would be appreciated Brian Kinney, I would hate to see how messed up you'll be once my men are finished with you." Ted spoke lowly behind him as he sent a dark glare Brian's way. An open threat of physical violence was a necessary thing.

"Do your worst, my cooperation can't be obtained if I'm a corpse. Unfortunately for you that is the only way I would hand Kinnetik over to you—over my cold, _dead_ body." Brian was seething now. There was no fear in his blazing hazel eyes; in fact he was almost challenging his captors to kill him.

"You'll change your tune Brian Kinney when we get our hands on your son." Ted countered.

Brian's gaze wavered slightly, but not enough for someone to realize it. Ted just gave Brian some very important information. Gus wasn't in their possession. Gus was safe, for now.

* * *

"Are you almost ready to blow this joint?" Debbie asked Justin when she caught up with him in the library. "Did you get all your stuff together?"

Justin looked around the room and sighed. He hated leaving. There were fond memories here and without Brian by his side he felt like a part of him was being ripped out. He thought about going and gathering the clothes he had bought in town, but if Debbie noticed they were in Brian's room she would suffer an embolism - of that he was sure.

His surrogate family still thought he had resisted Brian's advances; it was pitifully sad how easily he handed over his virginity. Justin shook him head slightly. He had opened a door to an experience he now found himself craving. A door only Brian would be allowed to enter.

He was annoyed with himself. Originally it might have been lust, now he realized it was love. Brian must have to feel it too; why else would Brian sacrifice himself for his safety? Brian left him without a fight, but before Brian left he told him a commitment was possible – or at least a Brian Kinney form of commitment. Justin wondered if he could handle Brian's lifestyle and tricking; but then he realized he didn't care as long as he was the one Brian loved. He could share Brian's body; he couldn't share his heart.

Keith escorted the two of them out of the house and led them to the car. He drove them back to Pittsburgh using a road plagued with memories. Justin watched silently as they passed the motel. He recalled being carried to it from where the car had broken down.

He smiled as the landscape passed him by; somehow it all looked so different now. He was seeing it through different eyes. Time passed quickly as he lost himself in sweet memories of fights, smirks, and rain, lots of rain. He slept dreamlessly until they arrived in town.

Debbie shook him awake and the two slipped out of the car and back into Debbie's house. Debbie led him up to her spare room where Justin laid on the bed and was asleep again almost instantly. He was fresh out of the hospital and still needed his rest. Debbie made sure he was covered and warm before silently leaving the room and walking back down the stairs where her dear brother Vic was waiting for her.

"I need to call Michael and Emmett." Debbie stated flatly, clearly not relishing the thought of helping to free the man who had caused so much pain in her family. She still couldn't understand how she was coerced into this. Then again, Brian had supposedly saved Justin and she knew her own heart. Even if she and Brian never did see eye to eye she couldn't sit back and let him die.

"Damn my stupid conscience." She mumbled as he entered the room Vic and Keith now occupied. "Did you call them?" Debbie asked Vic.

"Keith doesn't think it's such a great idea." Vic shrugged and sat on the couch.

"Just who the hell do you think you are? I know you work for him, but my family and I were saving Brian's ass long before he was even out of High School. Who are you to question us? Where the hell were you when Brian was getting beaten to a pulp by his drunk ass father? I'll tell you where-nowhere!" Debbie was snapping and Vic quickly approached her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and guiding her to the couch.

"It's for their safety as well." Vic soothed her. "We don't want to get anyone hurt if it isn't necessary. Keith isn't even sure who we're up against sis. Can't we wait a few hours until Justin wakes up? Maybe he can at least clue us in on who's behind this." The man tried soothing the spit fire that was his sister. He was used to such a position, however. He had always been more of a middle ground between Debbie and her target.

"I'm calling Michael." Debbie growled as he reached for the phone.

"If you want to involve your son, that's fine," Vic relented. "Just don't involve anyone else until we know who we're up against." He hoped that was enough of a discouragement.

* * *

"He wouldn't cooperate, Sir." Ted informed Max.

"He wouldn't huh? I think we need some leverage to help him see things our way. Maybe I should go have a talk with Mr. Kinney." Max got up and left the room, determined to make Brian yield no matter what the threat.

* * *

Justin woke slowly and realized that he was in a strange bed, but by the wall paper and strange décor he had to guess he was at Debbie's place. He stretched and yawned, funny how it still didn't feel like he had enough sleep.

He made his way into the living room without much memory of how he even arrived at this destination. Debbie, Keith and Vic all stood when he entered the room. His looks must have frightened them all. How long had it been since he had showered? He stifled a chuckle and put it down on his list of priorities after he spoke with them.

He slowly walked into the room and sat on the sofa next to Debbie. Michael came out of the kitchen and offered him a drink, he accepted and Michael had a seat next to him.

"So Sunshine…what's your plan?" Debbie asked as Michael supportively rubbed Justin's back.

"First of all I have to get this roll of film developed. The pictures will be the key to getting Brian released." He held up the canister that he had been holding in a death grip since getting out of his camera for the small group to see.

"What are the pictures of?" Vic asked with interest.

"A murder." Justin stated it so nonchalantly they all looked at him with curiosity. "It was the one I told you about the day at the museum. I have the proof right here."

"Justin we have to take that to the police." Debbie paled at the realization of just what her newest adopted boy had been through. The film contained images of the horror, but his eyes had borne witness to the actual event. She wanted to cry for his loss of innocence.

"No! We can't, this is the key to his freedom. I made a deal with the murderer and tomorrow he's going to give me help in getting Brian freed." Justin was almost in a state of panic. Keith and Vic recognized the desperation as him budding feelings for Brian Kinney, Debbie and Michael were clueless.

"What are your intentions?" Keith asked with a calm tone.

"I'm going to develop the pictures and bring them to the museum tomorrow where I'll meet the guy who Brian saved me from." Justin stated evenly as he gave a slow nod.

"So, you're giving yourself over to a man Brian saved you from?" Michael asked a bit confused.

"It's him on the film-he's the murderer." Justin answered shyly.

Debbie jumped to her feet shaking her head no. "There ain't no way my Sunshine is going to go head to head with a murderer! What the hell are you thinking Justin?! Are you thinking at all?"

"He won't hurt me Debbie." He jumped up to try and calm her down. "I'm only bringing the pictures, not the negatives. I already told him that his help would gain him the negatives. I'm not stupid." He tried to sound as if his plan was fool proof but even to him it sounded like a long shot.

"You aren't going alone." Keith stated simply; he had seen how close Justin and Brian had gotten over their few days together. His boss would never forgive him if he let anything happen to the young blond.

"If I don't, how will he trust me?" Justin folded his arms across his chest. Why were they fighting him so adamantly? Brian's life was at stake here!

"Trust you?! The man is a murderer! How the hell can you trust _him_? He'd slit your throat if he thought that would help his own cause. Justin-" Debbie grasped his shoulders with her hands. "Don't you understand how dangerous this is?!"

"We'll put a wire on him." Keith offered supportively. "That way we can keep track of him and make sure that if a problem arises we can save him."

"That's a great idea!" Justin agreed with a smile on his face.

"That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard. It's only second to his stupid idea of blackmailing a criminal. Where the fuck are your brains?!" Debbie was getting sick to her stomach thinking of the peril Justin was about to put himself in.

"Debbie," Vic stood up and placed a calming hand on his arm. "Nothing will happen to him. We'll all be there in the museum with him when this goes down. If he does anything stupid we'll jump him. Keith can guard the exits with some of Brian's men, incognito obviously, and the three of us, and Emmett too, can wander the museum within ear shot of Justin."

"Please Debbie…" Justin released the building tears. "We'll record the conversation as well for proof. He'll be going to prison not dragging me away. This will work I can feel it."

Just as Justin was about to work up a good set of tears to help persuade her there was a knock on the door. Justin quickly wiped the tears away and sniffled when Keith motioned for all of them to wait where they were. He reached to the gun at his side when he walked to the door and then carefully opened it. "Oh great, you made it safe." Keith said relieved as he ushered Lindsey and Melanie into the house, followed by two guards.

Lindsey was holding Gus tightly in her embrace and she walked into the living room, looking exhausted and frightened. Justin looked at them and his heart started pounding, especially when he saw Gus. The boy was the spitting image of his father already, and Justin would have felt horrible if anything had happened to him.

"You're the kid from the news." Lindsey said as her eyes settled on Justin. He gave a nervous nod, expecting judgment and guilt; instead, Lindsey walked to him and embraced him with one arm. "It must have been so awful stuck with Brian for so long." She joked and Justin smiled, apparently she didn't blame him.

The family all settled in and Justin was able to relax, slightly, and focus on the task at hand. He had to get to the gallery. He just prayed Nathan wasn't in.

* * *

With film in hand Justin walked into the gallery. It was once again a slow time of day and he was hoping he could get in and out without any problems. He walked up to the receptionist who smiled at him in recognition. The woman was about to open her mouth to welcome him when Nathan suddenly shouted nearby.

"Justin! Thank god!" The man came over quickly and immediately brought Justin into an embrace. "I heard about all those awful things on the news…I thought I'd lost you, Love."

Justin was a little surprised by the statement. The date they had went on seemed eons in the past, but he had to remind himself it'd been less than a week to Nathan. Even still…It hadn't even gone well. Had Nathan not read his signals? He decided to overlook it and instead offered him a small smile. "Well I'm here. I was actually hoping for a favor."

"Anything, dear, anything." Nathan said, softly placing a hand on Justin's arm and guiding him away from the reception desk and deeper into the gallery.

Justin glanced at the hand on his arm and then back up at Nathan. Something was definitely not right. "Well you see I took some photos and I always prefer to develop them myself but I haven't had time to set up a dark room." _Or room to set up a dark room._ Justin added in his head and flashed an apologetic smile to Nathan who immediately changed course, apparently desperate to fulfill Justin's desire.

"Of course, Love. Anything for you." Nathan led him to the room and Justin once again cringed at the pet name.

"Thanks…" Justin spoke softly and then flashed an apologetic smile to Nathan once they got to the room. "I'll be as fast as I can…Thank you." He said and then sipped inside and locked the door before Nathan could protest.

Justin took a calming breath, wondering what possessed Nathan to call him all those things and act like they were hopelessly in love with each other. He shook it off and focused on the task at hand. He flipped on the dark red light and got to work.

* * *

This was the most ludicrous idea he had ever had. Here he was entering the museum to meet a man who had killed at least one person he knew of. He remembered, with a scared shudder, the night that Kip had almost raped him in his hospital bed. Hell, he had almost killed him that night, oh, and he had tried to kill him when he set the boathouse on fire as well. Here he trusted this lunatic with his life. What if Kip pulled a gun on him? What if the photos did him no good?

As he walked up the steps to the museum Justin cast his mind back to the night before, after he'd gone to the gallery to develop his photo's, which had turned up just as gruesome as he remembered the murder being. When he arrived back at the house, where the entire family had converged (plus several guards from Brian's company), he had shown Keith the photos and he had recognized the murderer nearly instantly.

"_He's a Junior Ad Exec at VanGard, Kinnetik's former competition, now they're bleeding. He used to work for Kinnetik but things didn't work out between him and Brian." Keith spoke vaguely enough that Justin knew it had to do with a sex scandal._

"_So he's an ad man turned murderer. What does he want with Brian?" Justin asked slowly as he gazed down at the pictures and gazed at Kip, with his greasy hair and grubby hands._

"_He's probably after a client list. If Kip, and the people he's working for, can coerce Brian into giving him Kinnetik's campaign's for clients then they'll want to go to VanGard and it won't go out of business." Keith explained with a shrug, as if it was preposterous anything could save the company. "You'll have to be careful, he'll come after you." Keith finished seriously._

_"I don't have any clients for him to take." Justin shrugged. _

_"Brian does…" Keith warned. _

_"He already has Brian, I just want him back. I have no campaigns to bargain with, but if he doesn't cooperate with me he'll be going to prison. I have to hope that's enough of a threat." Justin whispered. _

_"I have a way for you to have a greater threat against him." Emmett said as he walked closer to the two and looked at him with a seriousness he had never seen before. _

_"What would that be Em?" Justin asked._

_"It will require some help from me and a great deal of acting on your part..."_

"Well Keith, here goes nothing." Justin mumbled as he walked over to their designated meeting place. He knew Keith, Debbie, Michael and Emmett were in the museum somewhere. He also knew that Keith's men were guarding the entrances and exits. He believed in all of his friends and in Brian's loyal men but it would have made him feel better if he could see them with his own eyes.

Kip was standing by the door he had ducked into last time, waiting for him. It was noon. Justin approached him wearily.

"I was wondering if you would actually show up." Kip sneered at Justin.

"You'd better be on your best behavior…I hold your fate in my hands." Justin growled, trying to sound confident and being confident were two entirely different things. He felt the sweat trickle down his back. He flashed a folder containing the pictures in front of the man to remind him who was in charge. Kip dutifully silenced. "Where is he?" Justin asked, getting right down to the point.

"First I demand to see the pictures." Kip returned sternly.

Justin sighed and held the envelope out to the other man. Kip purposely stroked his fingers with his own during the exchange. Justin cringed outwardly and jerked his hand back as if he were touching something disgusting, which he was. Kip flipped through the shots. The pictures left nothing to the imagination, he was trapped.

"You know Brian Kinney is a very rich man. If you help free him you will be paid handsomely." Justin suggested.

"My boss would kill me if he knew I was aiding his enemy." Kip spat at him.

"If you agree to help you would no longer need a boss." Justin smiled at him as enticement. "Think about it. You would be independently wealthy. Traipsing off to some exotic island in the middle of nowhere would be possible. You could go where they would never find you…" He unfolded him arms and began playing with Kip's neckline. If he was fascinated with Justin physically he might be able to use that to his advantage, like Emmett had suggested to him earlier. "People enjoy men with money." He licked his lips. "They'd do anything to experience the wealth of a man." He batted him eyes at him.

"You would be attracted to a man with money?" Kip asked. Justin had been unwilling in the hospital and he had enjoyed it. What if the kid was a willing partner? Kip got hard just thinking about having Justin willingly.

"It's no secret that an innocent twink like me would enjoy my first experience with a man of means." He prayed he'd relent so he could drop the pretense. Emmett was better at this and even with lessons from said queen he still felt horribly vulnerable.

"How much is being offered?" Kip asked greedily as his eyes continued racking Justin's body.

"Name your price." The blond tried to contain his excitement.

"For betrayal on this scale I would have to request seven figures." He smiled.

"I'm prepared to offer 1.5 on behalf of Brian's son, Gus, his trust fund his just sitting there after all – and what does a two year old need with 1.5 million dollars anyway? All you have to do is give up Brian's location and aid in springing him." Justin offered with calmness he didn't know he possessed.

"Done." Kip accepted swiftly. "I want half up front and the other half when Brian Kinney is freed."

"Your compliance will be expected Kip because if you renege on your agreement the photos go to the cops and the tape you're starring on goes to your boss so don't try anything stupid." Justin sneered at him. _Thanks Emmett…without your plan I only held the fear of the law over him. Now with the threat of his boss as well he'll be a bit more trust-worthy._

Suddenly a familiar face came into him line of sight. What the fuck was Nathan doing here?! Again! Great, just great…

"I have to go." Justin whispered. Kip looked in the direction he was facing. "I don't want to involve any more of my friends in this." Justin muttered, knowing he had to at least count Nathan as a friend. The man had taken him on a nice date, and had given him a great opportunity at the gallery after all.

"You're friends with the boss's son?" Kip's eyebrow arched in wonder.

"Your boss's son!" Justin gasped as suddenly something clicked. Nathan hadn't come to the museum that day to find him; he must have been there for some reason concerning his father and the murder!

"Say nothing about me to him." Justin whispered sternly to Kip as he started backing up.

"You hold the cards right now. When will you contact me?" He asked Justin's slowly retreating form.

"A phone number is in the envelope, call me tonight at 8." Justin fled down the hall and ran into the men's room. He ran to the first stall and hit his knees as his stomach relived itself of his lunch.


	19. Obsessive Tendencies

**Obsessive Tendencies.**

* * *

Justin stood up, he was still shaking, almost violently. The antiseptic smell of the bathroom reminded him of the hospital he had just been released from. He fought another wave of nausea. How could this be happening? Nathan? Did he know what his father was doing? Could he be a party to it?

He walked to the sink and braced his hands on it. Knuckles turning white, breath coming in short pants, eyes closed tight against the harsh, cold light of the room, is this what a basket case felt like? The thoughts of a simple man with a shy smile and warm eyes flashed but died like a swatted fly.

It was never an exchanged emotion, possibly something flickered in the first moments of meeting him but died with their date. Justin felt nothing for Nathan; but he was well aware that Nathan had strong feelings for him. Suspiciously strong feelings after only one date…

The door burst open and Emmett raced over to him. He squeezed Justin's shoulders, from behind, in a mock hug. They had heard everything that went on during his short exchange with the murderer. Hiding in the shadows all around him they had seen him hold himself together while confronting the demon Kip.

Where Justin drew his strength Emmett wasn't quite sure. "Are you all right?" Emmett asked Justin, turning him around. "We have everything on tape. Kip has betrayed his boss to save himself. We can get him to jump through hoops at this point. Justin, you did it!"

"I thought I had." Justin whispered with a sad shake of his head. This whole situation never stopped getting more and more complicated. As soon as he thought they gained some ground a new factor would be revealed and he'd realized they'd actually gone backwards.

"What are you talking about? We have Kip right where we want him…need him." Emmett searched Justin's eyes with concern.

"Another pawn was just put into play Emmett. I know who is behind Brian's kidnapping." Justin swallowed hard. A ragged breath followed.

"We know Baby…Kip. You did really well finding it all out with Keith." Emmett felt like shaking him again. Where were the optimism and the 'job well done' crap? Where was the Sunshine?

"No Emmett. He's simply a worker for a higher power. Someone like Kip doesn't plot and plan this big; they work for those who do. Unfortunately, I know who pulls the strings."

"Who?" Emmett asked a bit incensed.

"Nathan's Dad. Kip said it's Nathan's Dad. Nathan came into the museum today, I had no idea why he would be there again, but then Kip realized I recognized him. He told me that Nathan is the 'Boss's son'." His blue eyes glistened with more unshed tears. The man who wanted him now held the man whom he loved. What a precarious position. If handled incorrectly it could end quite tragically.

Emmett smiled, "Nathan, from the gallery Nathan? The man you went on a date with? This is a good thing Hon'. I'm sure we can go to him and tell him what his Dad is doing. He'll do the right thing and help get Brian out." Emmett tried to look optimistically, but the truth was none of them really knew anything about Nathan. He could be gunning to take after his father.

Justin shook his head slowly. "Would he if he knew how I felt about Brian? That I don't love him, but the man his Dad is holding prisoner? So what now?" Justin asked.

Emmett sighed heavily, casting his eyes to the floor. Suddenly it hit him. "We have someone go talk to Nathan and try to get him to realize what his father is doing is wrong. There's always a chance, though, that Nathan could refuse to help in which case we have to have a back up plan." Emmett continued.

"I'm the back up plan, aren't I?" Justin closed his eyes against the images that invaded his thoughts.

"Unless you can think of something else." Emmett surrendered.

"So, if Nathan refuses to help get Brian out…" Justin began.

"We use you to get us in to him." Emmett finished.

Their eyes met and an understanding passed between them. It would be a dangerous game especially if Nathan's father was dangerous enough to kidnap people, and almost kill them. It would have helped to know exactly why he wanted Brian, but unfortunately that was an unknown entity that lurked beyond their realm of knowledge.

Justin paused when he suddenly remembered something Nathan had said the day they met. He could possibly have a fountain of inside knowledge… "I need to make a call."

* * *

"You will help us get the campaigns Mr. Kinney. You will also link us into your corporation so we can infiltrate and take over." A new thug smiled at him wickedly and Brian was starting to wonder where all these men came from; he pondered the possibilities of a black market store called 'Thugs-R-Us'. The crooked teeth and stale breath nearly made Brian flinch, but he would be damned rather than show any emotion.

"You're insane." Brian struggled against the two men who held him before Ted. "I've already told you to kill me. My son is safe and he's my only concern. You can go to hell!" Brian spat at him, which earned him yet another punch to his mid-section. A whoosh of breath escaped him as he slumped a bit.

"You aren't listening Kinney. I hold the cards here, not you." Ted spoke lowly as he stepped closer. "Though it is true that I don't have your son in my hands yet he isn't far from being captured. He can't run forever and once I do have him wouldn't you rather I take pity on him or make him pay for your insolence?" He tilted Brian's face up, forcing him to stare into his eyes.

"Stay away from my son…" Brian warned.

"Or you'll what? Spit at me again? Threaten me? Or maybe you'll give me one of your infamous dirty looks." Ted released Brian's chin and scoffed at him. "You're not a threat to me Brian. You are trying my patience, that you are."

"You think I give a fuck? You'd have to kill me before I handed my company over to you." Brian settled back confidently.

"Oh, I think you'll change your mind when we get our hands on your son, or maybe that feisty little blond boy you seem so fond of…" Ted's back was turned so he didn't see the flicker in Brian's eyes.

'_He's alive…Justin is alive and so is Gus…they have nothing…just me…'_

"Who do you work for?" Brian asked with a half smirk. "I hardly think a couple of geniuses like you could come up with this 'brilliant' plan. Seeing as between the three of you, I think you may have two brain cells to rub together." He then added as he looked to Ted, "As I recall, when you worked for me it felt a bit like babysitting."

One of the thugs turned on him, eyes enraged. "Once our boss has the information from your company we'll receive more than enough compensation." He sneered at Brian's pale face. Funny how keeping someone locked in a room deprived of sunlight and nutrition could take a toll. The dark circles under Brian's eyes and some drying blood on the corner of his lips made him look pathetic and weak.

"You didn't answer my question, asshole, whose dirty work are you doing?" Brian asked with determination. His treatment was only adding fuel to the fire that was burning inside of him. If they gave him a mere inch he would destroy them all. He smirked outwardly, but laughed inwardly.

"Vangard's." Ted answered with simplicity as he folded his arms over his chest and looked at Brian impassively.

"Does it really matter if we tell you or not?" One of the thugs added as he looked hit him once more for good measure. "You will not live long enough to use the information against us. However, Gardner's reason for attaining this information is far more straightforward than ours. When you opened up your company Vangard started bleeding. We've been losing clients left and right for years! And now it's time that we get what's ours." The man grabbed Brian's chin and forced him to lock gazes. "Now, Brian Kinney, how about we start breaking into your system at Kinnetik? Or should we start breaking…other things?"

* * *

"Are you sure, Keith?" Justin asked as the large man handed Justin a telephone number written on the back of a napkin.

The head of Brian's security nodded as he sat down at the table, intent on observing the call. "Positive. That's him. His name is Steven White."

Justin nodded and then took a deep, calming breath. He and Keith were alone in the kitchen of Debbie's house, though the others were nearby. Justin picked up Keith's cell phone and nervously input the number. It rang several times before there was a hesitant "Hello?"

Justin suddenly sat up straight and nervously cleared his throat. "Steven White?" He asked softly and heard muffled voices on the other side of the line.

"Yeah? Who is this?" The man asked in an annoyed tone.

"My name is Justin Taylor…I had some questions I needed to ask you about Nathan Vance." Justin explained, glancing to Keith who gave him an encouraging nod. "He told me you were once his partner and-."

"Partner?! Are you shitting me?" Steven exclaimed on the other side for the phone, causing Justin to jump a bit in his seat.

"You weren't his partner?" Justin asked slowly, confused. Nathan had said specifically that he had a partner.

"Look, we went on a few dates, but we weren't partners. He was obsessed with me. He kept calling and calling; he'd never leave me alone." Steven informed and Justin frowned deeply. So much for his fountain of knowledge. He was hoping Steven would be able to tell them more about Nathan and his father.

"How long did this go on?" Justin asked curiously.

"For weeks! After I told him it wasn't going to happen he started stalking me. He only started leaving me alone about a week ago."

Justin stopped and gasped. A week ago was when _he _met Nathan.

_"I painted that a week after my partner left me."_

_"You were obviously upset."_

_"I was. I've gotten over it."_

Justin looked back on his first encounter with Nathan in all news eyes. _'He got over it alright. He got over it right onto me!'_ Justin thought nervously.

"_I thought I'd lost you Love."_

"_Anything, Dear, anything."_

"_Of course, Love. Anything for you."_

Justin didn't realize he'd been silent for sometime, but Steven started talking again. "Look, Justin?" The man asked as if to clarify and then carried on before Justin could even answer. "Nathan is a freak, ok? My advice is to stay away."

Justin nodded slowly, even if Steven couldn't see him. He tried to process what Steven had told him and then cleared his throat. "Thank you. I appreciate the warning." With that Justin hung up and slumped in the chair. This was by no means what he expected, but he could still use this to his advantage. If Nathan was drawn to obsessive tendencies he'd give him something to obsess about.

* * *

"You're insane Keith!" Debbie challenged as he paced the living room floor. "There is no way in hell my Sunshine is going near Nathan if he's a psycho! He could be in some serious danger!" Debbie had been ranting now for a while, all attempts at calming her down didn't do the slightest amount of good .

"It's the only way Debbie." Justin stood and put his hand on her shoulder, compelling her to turn and face him. "Besides he wouldn't hurt me…he's in love with me."

"He'll know you aren't in love with him Justin! Do you honestly think you could pull off fake feelings for him!" Debbie searched his glacial blue eyes, trying to find some sense of the sanity she knew had to be in there…somewhere.

"I can do it Debbie. I know I can." Justin stated firmly. He could withstand anything fantasy Nathan had projected in order to save Brian. Brian had sacrificed himself in order to save him in the hospital; how could he do any less in return?

"Debbie, from what Justin told me he is all that's perfect and innocent to Nathan, he would never hurt him or make any demands. Justin simply needs to act very coy and Nathan'll swallow anything he feeds him." Emmett offered.

Debbie turned maniacal eyes on the queen. "I can't believe you approve of this. Justin – I don't think you understand what risk you're putting yourself in. If his father finds out – if _he_ finds out - you're dead! They're murderers!" She turned to the blond one last time to convince him to change his mind.

"I don't want to see a man die if we can prevent it. Besides, You heard what Justin said. Nathan already thinks they're together. He thinks they're in love. They went on one date! Imagine if Justin started pretending to feel the same way." Emmett tried to remain calm and cool.

"What if he tries something?" Debbie frowned at the thought.

"He'll cry, he'll panic, he'll feign complete ignorance and Nathan will comfort him and protect him. He'd never want a tear of his to fall." Keith explained easily. Justin getting on the inside could give them valuable information.

Debbie was silent for a moment, finally seeming to realize she wasn't going to convince any of them to back out. "Fine…" She surrendered as she reached out and gently cupped Justin's cheek. "What do we do now Sunshine?"

"I call Nathan." Justin answered simply with a gentle shrug.


	20. In Bed With The Enemy

**In Bed With The Enemy.**

* * *

"How exactly did you learn how to do this?" Justin asked Vic as he leaned over the older man's shoulder and took instruction on how to pick a lock.

"I prefer not to go into detail." Vic responded flatly as he relocked the deadbolt and then handed Justin the lock picks. Justin took them silently and started tinkering at the deadbolt himself. It took a few minutes but he eventually heard the tell-tale click of the lock slide.

"Looks like I'm a quick learner." Justin spoke proudly.

"Yeah, it's something every mother should be proud of; her son's ability to break and enter." Debbie frowned as she stood behind the both of them on her front porch. Her hands went to her hips as she sighed heavily. "I still hate the whole idea of you pretending to be in love with Nathan. He could be dangerous Justin. I really hope you know what you're doing."

"Don't worry Debbie." He smiled brightly at her. "I'll have Emmett there to help me out and I'll only stay as long as I need to." He didn't want her to catch a hint of trepidation. If he even sort of acted scared she would put a stop to the plan. "Let's try a different type of lock." He said, turning back to Vic.

By the time they had finished Justin was practically an expert at lock picking. He could even break into a car and hot wire it. He didn't think that skill would come in handy, but he didn't want to second-guess Vic and then be sorry.

Emmett stood back watching while he plotted a few things of his own. Keith had said it was vitally important to learn which room Brian was in as well as the lay out of the mansion. It was highly hoped that there would be a window in his room so an escape would be easier to manage. Trying to get Brian out through the mansion with all the guards would prove to be very difficult.

Emmett figured out a plan, using his own fabulous talents, to distract the guards while Justin could enter the room. However, if they couldn't figure out which room, then his plan was shot before it had a chance to take off. There was also the problem of how to get Nathan to give them the 'blueprints' of his home.

Emmett went to his closet, while Vic and Justin continued his lessons of thievery, and picked out a killer outfit. There was a knock at the door…it should be Nathan, right on time.

Justin came into the bedroom to sit with Emmett while Debbie answered the door. Nathan acted like nothing was amiss; after all, as far as he knew none of them knew about his connection to Brian's kidnapping, or their connection to Brian's past.

Justin was nervously pacing while he and Emmett waited to make their entrance. "You have to swear to me if anything goes wrong we leave and attempt nothing more than getting our feet in the door." Emmett said firmly.

"Nothing will go wrong," Justin tried to assure Emmett, and himself as well. It was now or never; time to face the man that held Brian prisoner.

Justin walked out into the living room and there stood Nathan joking around with Debbie. It was almost scary how he was acting so normal after kidnapping Brian. A true lunatic _would_ think his actions were normal, wouldn't he?

"Justin…" Nathan smiled as he approached him. Justin looked at the bouquet of roses on the table and the large box of Godiva chocolate next to it. He stopped a few feet in front of him and continued to stare.

"Hello Nathan." He stammered, and then added, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. I can't believe Brian kidnapped you the way he did. I swear Justin he'll eventually get what's coming to him." He came closer and stroked a finger down his cheek. "He didn't hurt you? Did he?" There was concern in his eyes and Justin knew then and there that he had him. He was looking at him like a man in love would look at the object of his affection.

It took every ounce of strength for him not to retch.

"I'm fine, please if you wouldn't mind I'd rather not talk about it. I want today to be about…" He nearly gagged on the words… "Me and you." He smiled as he looked up at Nathan. "I'm pretty much ready to go when you are." He reached for his coat.

"Hold it." Emmett interrupted, as planned. "If you think I'm going to let you traipse out of here with Nathan unescorted after everything you've been through you're sadly mistaken."

"We're only going back to Nathan's house." Justin offered innocently with a hint of reluctance; just as planned.

"I honestly don't care where you're going. I just know that I'm going with you. You put your mother and the rest of us through hell when you disappeared, I won't let it happen again."

"It's fine with me. I'm Nathan. Nathan Vance. I'm sure Justin has told you all about me" Nathan offered, he honestly didn't care as long as he was able to spend some time with Justin.

"Oh yeah. He's told me loads about you." Emmett returned truthfully, though Nathan missed the true meaning. With a smile he and Nathan shook hands. "Emmett Honeycutt. Let's get moving." He finished happily, urging Justin out in front of him.

With that the three left. Debbie called Michael and Keith and the three got ready to put the mansion under surveillance while Justin and Emmett infiltrated the inside.

* * *

A long lunch ensued; Justin drew it out longer than it needed to be. He figured as long as a table separated them he would be able to dodge handholding and everything that came with it. He also tried to be sweet as sugar, which was driving him nuts and making Emmett gag. Nathan, however, was falling, hook, line and sinker. Who'd have thought that men considering him an innocent child would eventually come in handy?

After lunch Justin asked, through lowered lashes and a sweet pink blush on his cheeks, for a tour of his home.

"I want to see where the man whom I'm falling in love with lives." Justin leaned forward on the table, letting a few of his strands of hair fall in front of his eyes. "Who are all these men walking around?" Justin asked, nonchalantly, trying to count their numbers.

"They're my Dad's guards. If you ask me I think they're worthless. One is more brainless than the next." Nathan said without lowering his voice.

Nathan suddenly grabbed Justin's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Don't worry Justin, none of them will hurt you. I've heard what they did to you, locking you in Brian's boathouse and then burning it down. What you have to understand is that they were trying to get you away from him to save you."

_Yeah, save me from Brian to rape and murder me in my hospital bed._ Justin thought but kept a pleasant smile on his face.

"I know I'm safe as long as I'm with you Nathan. You make me feel so protected." He gushed in a lowered tone. He denied the urge to rip him hand out of his. Or chop Nathan's hand off so he never had to touch it again.

Nathan led him through the mansion, pointing out the library, the game room, the kitchen. He took note of all the doors and windows, as did Emmett.

"What's on the second floor?" Emmett asked, curiosity rich in his voice. He thought both he and Justin should receive Academy Awards for the act they were putting on.

"Mostly bedrooms." Nathan offered with a shrug of boredom.

"Can I see them?" Justin asked with excitement. "I'm sure they're decorated grandly and I just love seeing where you grew up and live." Nathan blushed and smiled at him.

One of the guards pulled Nathan aside. "Sir, do you really think this is a good idea? Showing him the weaknesses of the house? I mean, what if he's working in Brian Kinney's best interest? You're giving him the mother-load of information."

Justin interrupted, "I'm sorry Nathan, I just was interested in seeing how the rooms were decorated. If you feel I'm a threat I'll leave." He looked so dejectedly at him as a tear streaked down his cheek. Nathan's heart ached to hold him, but the look Emmett gave him warned him off.

"Don't be silly Justin. I know you're no threat." He led the guard away to have a word with him.

"How dare you question my boyfriend's motives? He could care less about Brian; he's in love with me. If you ever talk to him or about him negatively again I'll see to it that you're banned from the grounds. Oh, and by the way, make sure the others know that as well. I won't have him scared in my home!" Nathan was livid that one of the guards would look at Justin, let alone question him.

Justin smiled timidly as Nathan came back a single tear slipped down his cheek. "If you want to take me home, I'll understand." He murmured, legitimately creeped out by Nathan's guards; whereas seeing Brian's security staff actually made him feel secure. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that Brian's security actually worked for a sane person, whereas these men kidnapped and killed.

"I want nothing of the sort, in fact, I would be more than happy to take you on a tour of the rooms upstairs." Nathan held out his arm and he took it gently. This whole encounter was making him sick. He wasn't some dainty little girl, but Nathan was carrying him around on his arm like he was nothing more than a trophy to show off. Unfortunately he had to go along with the act for Brian's sake.

He just kept telling himself that. _'For Brian. For Brian. Anything for him.'_

"Thank you Nathan, for sticking up for me. I wish they understood how much I care about you." Justin said as he looked at him adoring eyes, a soft blush and smiled.

"They're just concerned that you may be here to help Brian Kinney." Nathan had to get it out there, just in case. Justin looked up at him with terrified eyes.

"Brian Kinney? I hope to never have to see him again." Justin flinched at the touch of his hand and he quickly turned his back to him. He couldn't let Nathan see his eyes. They could give his motives away. "He was…cruel…to me." He shivered for emphasis. Watching nearby Emmett applauded his acting once more.

"Well, you don't have to worry about him anymore Justin. He can't hurt you anymore." Nathan assured him as he led him towards the stairs. Emmett smirked behind Nathan's back, the blond was good, he was playing him better than Emmett thought he could.

As they continued walking once more Justin had to pause as he thought he spotted a familiar figure. He could have sworn he saw Ted walking down a different hallway. He even gasped and his heart skipped a few beats. But what would Ted be doing here? He was away on business...Or was this his business?

Justin shook his head and focused. It didn't matter whether Ted was here or not, because in the end his only concern was for Brian. He wasn't even sure it was him and by Emmett's behavior his friend didn't seem to notice him. As they continued walking away they didn't notice the former accountant slip out from another hallway and watch their retreating forms with a heavy frown on his face.

Ted's eyes tightened and he glared at them both as his arms crossed over his chest. Then he softly muttered, "Shit." And then turned away once more.

* * *

"Well," Nathan smiled at Justin . "Now you know all of my secrets." He slowly walked towards him as he stared out the window onto the grounds below. Justin tried to figure out the best way to escape across the lawns. "Maybe you could let me in on a few of yours." Nathan continued as he placed his hands on Justin's shoulders and squeezed them slightly. Justin rolled his eyes, thankful Nathan couldn't see his face.

"There are no secrets to tell." He whispered. "I'm an open book."

Nathan slowly turned him around to face him. "If you were an open book I would know everything about you."

"I wish we had more time to have gotten to know each other, Nathan. We only had the one date." Justin whispered nostalgically. _'You hear that, psycho? One date. And you think we're in love? Steven was right about you.'_ He ranted in his head and then continued.

"Then everything happened at the museum and I was forced to deal with Brian Kinney." He could feel a warm sensation take over whenever he recalled his time with the hazel-eyed CEO. "I just need a few minutes to breathe and figure things out. But we have plenty of time now." Justin stroked the side of his face, instead of slapping it like he itched to.

"My feelings for you run deep and are so strong…I don't see them changing any time soon." Nathan replied as he turned his head to kiss the inside of Justin's palm.

'_I'll hate you forever because of what you've done to Brian…'_

"There's no need to rush anything. I know you've been through so much. I just want you to know you have my heart and I'll do anything to protect you and keep you safe. I hope to someday make you more than my boyfriend…" Nathan smiled at him. The knock at the door stopped him from continuing. Justin was thankful, because the rage he was feeling was about to bubble over.

It was Emmett and a guard. "He was snooping around the house."

"I was hardly snooping. First I was looking for a bathroom and second I was looking for Justin. This house is one giant maze and I got lost." He walked over to Nathan's bed and plopped down on it. He started fixing loose strands on the silk coverlet. "What were you two doing while I was off chasing my tail? I should be quite aggravated with you Nathan. Was this a ploy to be alone with Justin? You should know that he's hardly in any shape for such…advances."

Nathan blushed at the implication. "I'm sorry Emmett, I should have led you there myself. This place is confusing." He looked up at the guard. "I want you to go and tell the others that Emmett and Justin have complete access to my home. I don't want them to be harassed by your men when they need to use the bathroom."

"Do you think that's wise, Sir?" It was the same guard that had questioned him about showing them around. In fact, it was the same guard that led Brian away at gunpoint in the hospital. Justin panicked for a moment; that man had seen him and Brian kissing in the hospital bed. He kept his expression neutral. If Justin gave him the look he deserved Nathan would know he wasn't the naive, innocent, angelic creature he had created in his mind.

"It's about time for your lesson Master Nathan." Max continued. "I also think it is time for your little friends to go home." His eyes bore into Justin with that statement.

That wouldn't do at all. They hadn't found Brian yet! They couldn't leave! Quickly he came out with the first thing that popped into him mind.

"I don't want to leave you yet Nathan, I haven't seen you in such a long time and I've missed you so much." He softly grasped Nathan's hand and squeezed it.

"It is time for your lesson in economics." Max insisted.

"Lesson in economics? I thought you had your own business." Justin asked, curiously looking at Nathan. He really should know by now that nothing that had to do with this man made sense.

"Well I run the gallery, but it's managed by my father's accountants. I'm taking lessons in order to take over my father's company one day." Nathan explained softly to Justin. "Art is a passion, but my father always wanted me to make a solid living. I can do that by carrying on his legacy."

"Oh…Well I guess I get that." Justin said, momentarily thinking about his own father. He hadn't heard from the man in years. He abandoned Justin as soon as he found out he was gay, and his mother and sister were thrown out next when she started getting sick. Justin's heart got heavy thinking about the both of them; they relied on him so much. But he had to focus. Once he saved Brian he could go back to supporting his family.

"Why don't you wait for me until after my lesson? You could explore the mansion and then the…three…of us can have dinner." Nathan had wanted Justin to himself, but knew Emmett wouldn't allow that. Then again, he would never want to leave Justin unattended in this household, not with all the 'help' running around.

"I would love to have dinner with you! Oh Emmett…can we?" Justin's eyes flickered from Nathan to Emmett. Naturally the southerner agreed. Nathan was elated by his excitement.

* * *

"Ok, now listen," Emmett started as soon as they were alone. "I've scanned the hallways and there are no cameras. I believe that his room is down the hall from here. One man guards the door, and from the looks he was giving my ass he's a big fag, so he'll be easily distracted. You pick the lock and get in. I'll give you time in there, but when you hear me again at the door it will be your signal that I'm distracting him a second time and you better get out and fast." Emmett explained swiftly as both men moved through the halls of the mansion.

They made their way into the hall, and after a few twists and turns, Emmett placed his hand on Justin's arm. "You wait here until I can get him away. When the coast is clear pick the lock and go inside. I'll try to give you some time." Emmett looked at Justin and smiled. It had been several days since he had seen Brian and the reunion was a long time coming.

The plan went into action and with no effort the guard was led away. Justin quickly pulled out his tools. The lock was a basic one and with a few tries he heard the telltale slip of the bolt. He stood up and caught his breath. The doorknob turned easily and he opened the door timidly.

The room was lit but not brightly, there was no window. Slipping in, he noticed Brian sitting on the bed facing the opposite wall. The door closed behind him and he smiled. Brian was in a white wife-beater and a pair of jeans. It was different than what he was wearing the night he was taken from his arms.

Clearing his throat he captured Brian's attention, but the brunet didn't turn to face him. "What do you want?" He growled at Justin, assuming it was just another guard.

"I wanted to tell you I love you, but not when you're going to talk to me that way." Justin stepped deeper into the room and smiled at him as Brian stiffened and quickly spun around. Justin wanted to rush into his arms, but found himself helplessly glued to the spot.

Slowly Brian stood and began the task of moving towards him. It was then Justin noticed the bruises on his beautiful face, the bags under his eyes and his slight limp.

Was this a dream? In all the days Brian had been here he never imagined that Justin would show up. It was the only amazing thing in the dank room he was forced to occupy. Justin's feet finally felt free enough to move towards him. They met half way and just gazed at one another.

"You're safe." Brian whispered as his knuckles brushed his cheek. Justin pressed his face against his hand and closed him eyes. Brian was alive. He was hurt, but alive.

"I did a lot of fast talking that night and Kip is brainless." Justin's eyes slowly opened. He looked up into eyes that were so familiar and…warm. Brian's eyes had never been warm before. "I'm just thanking the powers that be that you're alive Brian…I was so afraid they'd killed you."

The sound of his name falling from Justin's lips caused Brian's breath to catch. He hadn't had anything soft or warm in days and now, here Justin stood before him, and tempting him in ways he never imagined he could be tempted.

"Did you say what I think you said, Taylor?" Brian murmured lowly. His left arm snaked around Justin's waist.

"Yes, I'm thankful you're alive." The blond leaned in closer. His hands moved to Brian's shoulders. He felt his body being pressed closer to Brian's. That familiar ache Brian caused assaulted his senses. He licked his lips in anticipation. He felt so incredibly good.

"That's not what I meant. I was talking about the other thing. That thing that doesn't exist." Justin smelt just as he remembered and his memory retreated to that fateful day in the park when he caught Justin picking flowers. Had he known then all the events that would unfold he doubted he would have changed a thing. Except, perhaps, he would have gone through with tying Justin to the bed. But they could save that for later.

Justin's fingertips traced a bruise on his cheek, but he winced and pulled his face back. The concern on Justin's face was evident, he quickly muttered a sorry and softly placed his hand back on Brian's shoulder. Brian looked at him again, the pain gone from his eyes.

"I love you Brian Kinney." He managed quietly before Brian's lips softly pressed onto his.

"Prove it." The brunet responded and then their mouths were no longer used for talking.

Lips parted as their kiss deepened. It turned ravenous and needy in a matter of heartbeats. Justin's fingers tangled into Brian's hair as Brian's hands worked their way up and down his back, pulling him closer as Brian's mouth devoured his. There was no protest, as he pressed closer into Brian's warmth, enjoying the dance of their tongues.

Brian moaned as he wrapped his arms around Justin's waist and pulled him up off the ground, lifting him to a level slightly above him. Justin broke the kiss as he looked down into Brian's beautiful face, his bright blue eyes searching the depths of his hazel. The realization of Brian being here and holding him were sinking in slowly.

Justin's lips brushed his again, teasing him before settling. He nipped at Brian's lower lip, then his upper, drawing them in turn between his to be caressed by his tongue. Had Brian always tasted this good? Had it always felt this right?

Justin felt him moving towards the bed and sighed against his lips. Oh god Brian wanted him here and right now there was nothing else he wanted than Brian buried deep inside of him.

Brian sat down and Justin straddled his hips; both their cocks were hard and pressed firmly against each other. Brian's hands moved up and down his sides as they traded gentle nips with their mouths. Justin suppressed a giggle as Brian's mouth made its way to his neck. Brian's warm breath sighed against his ear. Brian's tongue traced the shell of his ear before he whispered, "I need you."

Justin whimpered as Brian started pulling his shirt off his body. There was no resistance as his hands raised to rid himself of the coverage. Their eyes met again for a brief moment before their lips sought to dance again. This was insane, he should be using this time to tell Brian what was going on, but he was relishing how good the older man felt.

Brian's hands tenderly grazed over Justin's bare stomach and chest. He lowered his lips to take one of Justin's nipples between his teeth and relished the moan he got in response. Justin's back arched up against Brian even as he started tugging at the wife-beater covering the man's torso. He needed skin to skin contact.

Their lips met again and it deepened instantly. Justin lost track of valuable minutes as Brian's hands explored him completely; they slipped inside his jeans and ran alongside his cock, causing him to give another moan.

Justin pulled away slightly as Brian's fingers unclasped his jeans. Justin laid back, fully prepared to allow Brian to continue stripping him (of course neither of them had a condom and he knew they wouldn't be fucking without one) because he needed to feel connected to the man. Brian began tugging Justin's pants down along with his underwear. He then buried his face in Justin's groin and began kissing and licking the side of Justin's cock.

"Not that I'm - not thrilled to see you," Brian murmured between kissing and licks, before teasingly licking the tip of Justin's cock. "But don't you think - Keith should have come?" He asked just before taking Justin in his mouth and began sucking him off.

Justin gripped the sheets of the bed and panted as Brian expertly pleasured him and brought him closer and closer. His head was spinning but he managed a, "W - what do you mean?"

"Well," Brian murmured a minute later when he dropped Justin's cock to continue kissing and licking along it. "I think he should have - freed me from this room - not you. Then again - who am I to argue? This is the best torture - I've endured this whole - fucking time." Brian shrugged and then once again swallowed Justin, but this time the blond was too distracted to take much pleasure.

It was then Justin realized that Brian thought he was free. How would he explain that in a few minutes he would be leaving without him to be with another man? How could Justin tell him that his only chance at freedom was a ragtag group of the family he had abandoned when he became rich and successful? Then Justin realized that Brian still had no idea he was a member of the family Brian had abandoned. Brian didn't know Debbie had adopted him into her fold or that the man who was Brian's childhood best friend was now one of the people Justin trusted the most.

Brian sensed his hesitation and ended his kisses and licks. Brian pushed himself back up Justin's body and settled over him while gazing down at him with worry. "What's wrong…Justin?" He asked as his grip tightened and his eyes started turning cold.


	21. The Tangled Web

**The Tangled Web.**

* * *

Justin wished he could crawl into a hole and die. Brian's grip was tightening and Justin could see his patience was wearing thin. Then again, had he ever had any patience? His musings caused Brian to squeeze his hands on Justin's waist. The action recaptured Justin's wandering attention.

"There is so much to tell you Brian." Justin's eyes dropped to his chest. For some reason it felt confessing everything into those hazel eyes would be an equivalent to torture. Justin managed to look up and scanned the room. It was horrible. The air itself seemed very stark, cold and foreboding. At least Brian had a bathroom that was his own. Damn, no windows. Keith had hoped for a window.

"Why don't we just get out of here and then you can tell me whatever you need to. I hate this…_hell hole." _Brian was anxious to get his life back on track and sitting here in this room wasn't conducive to that. Justin wiggled on his lap and Brian smirked; he would make this permanent tonight.

Now that Justin was in his life, and in love with him, Brian would never leave his side again. Love for him was elusive, but a man to love him was remarkable and precious. He had toyed with the idea of returning Justin's love, and in time he knew he would dust out the cobwebs around his heart.

"That's just the thing Brian. You aren't _exactly_ free." Justin blushed from embarrassment at having led him on, but then again had he? Honestly he hadn't had time to say much of anything thanks to the kiss…and everything that accompanied it.

* * *

"I'm just saying that he seemed rather close to Kinney when he was in that hospital." Max tried to convince Nathan of Justin's allegiance to the CEO. "Brian was curled up in the hospital bed with him and he didn't seem to mind at all. He's playing you Sir; I wish you would see that." Max wanted to throttle the stupid kid, but the boss would hardly appreciate that.

Nathan sighed as he plopped down onto the office chair behind a desk that was allocated to him. His father was grooming him for learning the business. Being compared to Brian Kinney's shadow was pathetic and he hated when his father reminded him over and over how successful Kinnetik was, and how dim-witted he was in comparison. Well, there was one thing he knew he had. Justin was his, not Kinney's.

Max folded his arms across his chest; his eyes scanned the room at the charts of focus groups and annual report sheets that littered the boy's desk. He was in his mid-twenties, but was still a boy in so many respects. The office was a mess, there was no organization, much like his mind, Max supposed.

"Justin has expressed an interest in me; he hasn't even mentioned Brian Kinney." Nathan growled. "How dare you question his motives! It's obvious he cares for me or else he would be standing there trying to convince me that it was wrong to imprison Brian." Nathan had a far away look in his eyes, easily distracted as he was, whenever he thought about Justin. The young man was enchanting. He knew it would only be a matter of time before he pulled Justin from his shell and they were the lovers they were destined to be.

"How do you explain them being in bed together, Sir?" Max asked in a sarcastic voice, he would love to hear this.

"Brian was probably trying to take advantage of him. Justin was too sick to fight back so Brian pressed his advantage. It's just the type of cad he is." Nathan fought down the rage he felt. From now on Brian wouldn't be allowed to breathe the same air as his sweet Justin.

"We also saw him shopping in town. He was hardly running for his life. In fact, he was disguised so no one would recognize him. Do you think he didn't want to be noticed so he could stay with Brian?" Max asked in an attempt to shake reality into the insolent boy.

"He probably had to go along with whatever Brian wanted to save himself. He _did_ tell me Brian was cruel to him." Nathan began to idly flip through the sheets of employee productivity read outs. He didn't want to have this conversation any longer. He took a pen and began outlining some questions for the teachers.

"What if Justin let Brian fuck him, Sir?" The question hung in the air as Nathan attempted to quash his anger. The pen snapped between his fingers as he rose from the chair.

"You go too far!" Nathan growled. "He is pure and wouldn't even dream of kissing a man, let alone get into his bed. If you insult my soon to be husband again I will have you dealt with severely!" Nathan looked around the small office. His lesson was over: it had been worthless as far as he was concerned, because Justin was the only thing on his mind. "If you insist on challenging his feelings I will arrange a loyalty test for him. Once he proves how true he is you are to back off and stay off…understand me?!" Nathan wanted to rip his throat out.

"Very good Sir, I think it may be a good idea to start updating the security system as well." Max replied. He had to keep reminding himself this kid was his meal ticket. He was making money hand over fist in this association and so keeping the boy happy and safe was paramount.

"I keep telling you, and I grow tired of repeating myself Max, this is my home not some damn fortress. I will not have my every action taped, nor do I wish my friends to be taped. We have plenty of security outside on the grounds, and if you're concerned about a certain CEO forget it. We have so many guards running around there is no way he could evade recapture if he did manage to leave his room." Nathan was adamant about this issue and was getting weary of being questioned about it time and again.

"It would be in your best interest." Max almost growled at him.

"No, it would be in yours to keep Brian under lock and key. I believe one guard is enough; I won't change my lifestyle to suit him. My suggestion to you is deal with it the way it is." Nathan struggled to keep normalcy in his home. Especially now that Justin was here, if he had to see the cameras Max wanted to put in day in and out, would he stay around? He doubted it and Justin was the most important part of his life, not art or his father's company.

"I know your father would be angry if Kinney escaped without relaying the knowledge we need." Max sighed heavily. Trying to reason with Nathan was like trying to reason with a brick wall.

"He's locked in a maid's room with no window...only one door leads in and out. Surely your guards can keep an eye on a single door. Or are they even less intelligent than I thought they were?" Nathan was done with the discussion. He sat down and began flipping through the sheets.

* * *

"What do you mean I'm not free?" Brian lifted Justin off his lap, forcing him to stand. Justin moved back and Brian quickly gained his feet. "Where is Keith? Where are my men? What the hell is going on?!" He was confused and that made him angry.

"Keith and I are working together to get you out of here." Justin began to pace in front of Brian as he began relaying everything.

"If I'm not free how the hell are you here?" Brian asked as he grabbed Justin's upper arms and forced him to stop pacing. "What kind of game are you playing Justin?"

"Actually it's a plan we all came up with…" The blond started nervously as he avoided eye contact with Brian.

"Keith and my men?" Brian asked with a quirk of his brow, somehow knowing he was going to hate Justin's answer.

"Yes…Mostly." Justin tried to divert his gaze away from him once more. Brian was going to be furious with him and he hated that fact. For now he wanted to hide the fact that anyone else was involved besides Keith and his men.

"Mostly…?" The brunet asked as he released him and then folded his arms across his chest. He was not happy and that was the understatement of the century.

"Well, I'm here to get the lay out of the house. To find out where you are in the proximity and see if I can figure out a way to get you from in here," Justin motioned with his hand to the room, "to out there." He looked at the door, waiting to hear Emmett's voice and dreaded leaving him.

"This isn't a game Justin." Brian hissed through clenched teeth, grabbing his arms again and giving his a bit of a shake. "These men are dangerous and until now they had nothing that could convince me to give up my secrets. If they capture you my hand will be forced…"

"How are you even walking around out there?!" Brian couldn't believe Justin would place himself in such peril to save him. He wasn't sure if he should shake him until he realized how stupid it was or kiss him into complete submission. The blond was risking his life for him; Justin _was_ in love with him.

"It's all part of the plan." Justin let slip, still apprehensive about coming clean about his rouse with Nathan. Brian hadn't reacted well so far and he didn't think that would help. "I'm on the inside to get an idea of what we're up against and then I go back and report what I found so your security men can rescue you." Justin's head was nodding like it was the best idea he had ever had.

Brian shook his head in an effort to gain some control. This was insane. Justin's life meant nothing to them and if he was caught only God knew what they would do to him.

"You have to get the hell out of here while you can." Brian grabbed the shirt off the floor and attempted to push it over his head. Justin was trying to fight his efforts as he shoved him towards the door. "They won't think twice about killing you or worse, torturing you and raping you. These aren't amateurs and I'm not willing to risk your life to save mine."

Justin turned to face him, not ready to leave Brian just yet. "I'm a nuisance remember? Because of me you're in all this trouble…" He struggled against Brian, trying to stay away from the door as he ranted.

"You saved me that day in the museum." Brian started. "Kip was coming to get me after he took care of the man whose murder you witnessed. I had been set up, that's why I was there at the museum that day Justin; but you stopped it. I owe you and I hate owing people." That was it, he felt indebted to Justin. Brian might have an attraction to him, but it was more about being indebted than true feelings.

"But Brian, you saved me in the hospital. You owe me nothing." Justin felt like crying, here he was in love with the man and all he wanted to do was repay a debt.

"I didn't do it very well; if I had you wouldn't be here right now. Besides, if I save you this time you'll owe me." Brian smirked as he caught his wrist and tugged him closer. "For now I need you to leave and don't come back."

"I'm not some simpleton Brian. I have a plan and I will execute it. I have everything right where I want it and things are falling into place perfectly." Justin pulled his hand away from him and folded his arms over his chest. "I have a secret weapon." He added softly as he motioned to his figure, he could see Brian wasn't getting it.

"What's this 'weapon'?" Brian asked, shaking his head. Whatever it was Justin had to know that playing with fire equaled being burned.

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck it all." Ted grumbled to himself as he paced back and forth in a spare bedroom. "What are they doing here?" He ran a hand over his short hair and chewed on a nail nervously.

"They'll ruin everything." Ted continued talking to himself as he roughly turned about and began stalking back to the other side of the room.

"But you can't back out now. You've come too far and are in this way too deep to stop." He continued as he turned around again. He lowered his hands and formed fists at his side as he huffed loudly.

"They're liabilities. You won't be able to predict what happens from here. Who knows who could get hurt." He continued, turning direction once again. "They're your friends."

Ted stopped pacing and huffed loudly as he slouched onto the bed in the room. "What the fuck am I going to do?" He asked the empty space around him.

* * *

"Well? I'm waiting. What's this weapon of yours?" Brian looked at his with cold eyes. Whatever came out of Justin's mouth next he was sure he would hate. He just didn't realize how much he would hate it.

"I know the son of the man who kidnapped you." The blond shrugged, he obviously wasn't getting the fact that he himself was the weapon. Justin would have to explain it, and try not to meet Brian's eyes.

_Nathan wants me to be his boyfriend and God knows what else…Oh, he thinks I'm in love with him too. Did I mention that? I'm doing my best to lead him on into thinking I want him as much as he wants me. I haven't had to kiss him yet, but I'm sure that's coming. You don't have a problem with this do you, Brian my love! _

"So?" Brian was hardly interested.

"Well you see, you remember when I told you I had help?" Justin asked slowly and Brian gave a nod, once again sensing he wasn't going to like where this led. "Well you see, we haven't known each other very long and it just never came up. But, I happen to be very good friends with the Novotny clan and -."

"Oh no! Please tell me you haven't asked **_them_** for help! Anyone but them Justin!" Brian started pacing the room as he ran his hands through his hair. It was humiliating to have them help him.

"They care about you, Brian. Emmett's here with me, right now. He's distracting a guard so I can talk to you." Justin informed and Brian roughly shook his head. This reunion had been going so well until Justin actually started telling him what was going on. It seemed every sentence was worse than the one before.

"Whatever." The older man whispered as he stopped pacing and turned his attention back on the blond. "How come I get the feeling I don't know everything yet?" His hazel eyes were intense and Justin could swear it felt like Brian was boring a hole into him.

"I just left out one minor detail…but it's so small and unimportant." His fingers displayed what appeared to be an inch with his thumb and index finger. It had to be illustrated as a trivial point or Brian would lose what little patience he had left. The distance between the two fingers had to be more profound than what he was doing with Nathan (at least that's what he had to make Brian believe). He began to absently fiddle with sting on his shirt. He needed new clothes; and a stall tactic.

"It's bad isn't it? It has to be for you to be so scared to even tell me." Brian took a step towards him and Justin took two back. Where the hell was he going to run in this cube? Answer, nowhere. He was trapped in here with a slightly miffed Brian Kinney. He was about to tell him something explosive and in a few seconds he would become an irrational Brian Kinney. How does one sugar coat the fact that they are romancing the enemy of the man they love? Even if it's for a good cause it still sounded horribly awful.

Justin rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, dropping the string back onto his shirt. He started concentrating on his nails. "Well, um…fuck it…there just is no good way to say this…"

"Then just say it all ready, my patience grows thin and you have to get the hell out of here soon." Brian glared at him.

"Fine." Justin closed his eyes, balled up his fists and let out a deep breath. "I'm dating Nathan. But not in the conventional way." There it was out. He opened one eye slowly. If Brian was going to kill him he would rather die with his eyes closed. When the fatal blow didn't come, he risked a glance.

He was just standing there, staring openly at him. Huh…maybe it wasn't going to be as bad as he thought.

"Oh thank God Brian, I thought you would be angry. I'm glad you aren't." No change in his expression, so far so good. "You see, Emmett and I had this idea that if I lead Nathan on I can get lots of access to this place, maybe even get you a room with a window. Though I haven't figured out how yet." Justin turned from him, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

"It's working; he's falling for it all right. He's kind of stupid and has this tendency to become attracted easily." Justin underplayed the obsession part because Brian didn't need more to get upset about.

"I've even managed to evade all types of touching. You would have laughed if you had seen him try to hold my hand. I mean, I allowed it, if I didn't he would have known something was up, but I found things to do with my hands to make a second hold impossible. I think he's getting frustrated." Justin smiled proudly and then looked at Brian.

"Have you lost your mind?" The brunet asked with a strange expression on his face. Brian wasn't sure if he had heard him right. If he had this would all come to an end-now! Justin was not playing this game with a man like Nathan Vance. It was far too dangerous (and the idea of Justin being with another man didn't exactly settle as easily as he thought it would).

"There's no other way Brian. I have to get you out of here and this is the plan. If you can come up with something else, well then - I'm all ears." Justin moved closer to him, suddenly wanting him to chase away any ghostly remains of Nathan from his body and mind.

Brian's hands squeezed his shoulders. "You're going to get yourself killed Justin." He whispered.

Instead of showing intense anger towards him he closed his eyes and threw his head back. "Damn this all to hell! I feel so powerless and now here you are risking yourself to save me. Where the hell is my staff? Why do I have to rely on Mikey and Company to save me when I actually pay people to do that?" Brian looked back at him. "I won't allow this…I forbid it." He growled.

"It isn't your choice anymore Brian. I'll save you no matter what the cost." Justin placed his hands on Brian's, which were still on his shoulders. The blond squeezed them just as he heard Emmett's signal. He had to leave him, now his tears did fall, but Brian caught them.

* * *

_Sorry that this update was so long in coming, but I have some big news. I spent the last few weeks re-vamping this story. Like...majorly. So you MIGHT want to go back and re-read some chapters, especially 15 and onwards (though the edits are through the entire story). There is more back story for both Brian and Justin. Simple editing mistakes have been corrected (though I by no means guarantee perfection). The entire Ted situation is handled very differently (and much better if you ask me). Jennifer, Debbie, Michael and Emmett all play larger roles as well. Over all, the important things are the same, so if you don't want to re-read anything that's your choice, but I'm telling you it's worth it._

_Now that that announcement is finished, thank you for those of you who have given me your feedback. I hope you still continue enjoying this story and take the time to go back and get more out of it.  
_

_-Cupcake.  
_


	22. The Test

**The Test.**

* * *

"Don't put yourself in harm's way Justin. Once you leave here-and you better leave here-don't come back. I have faith in Keith and my men. You have to stay away or you'll get hurt." Brian was softly squeezing his shoulders for emphasis. Trying to imagine Justin in a cold desolate room, like the hole he was in, proved unbearable.

"I love you, Brian." Justin eyes searched Brian's, imploringly. "I will do anything to save you. I'll work with Keith and the others to get you out." The blond pulled him down for a quick kiss, which lingered. There was a second knock and he hastily made his way to the door. There was longing in their eyes as he turned to him.

"I will get you out." Justin vowed. Then, he was gone. The soft click of the door never sounded that harsh before. The room was even worse now than it had been before, it was as if the sun was permitted to shine, but then doused just as quickly.

Brian circled the room, running his hands nervously through his hair. His captivity had meant nothing; there had been no way they could convince him to betray his company. Justin just gave them their pawn. If they threatened him, he would have to fold his hand. Stupid man. He was only able to think straight in this prison due to his knowledge that the people he cared about were safe. He no longer had that comfort. Powerless was not a feeling he was used to, and he decided there and then that he hated it.

Was it too much to hope for that the old gang wouldn't screw this up? He shook his head, and then laid down on the bed. Closing his eyes, he thought of how good it had felt to hold Justin. There was a feeling of elation in his being that frightened him. No man had ever affected him the way _he_ did. He rolled onto his back and folded his arms behind his head. "Just stay safe…"

* * *

Justin and Emmett made their way back to Nathan's room. Twice they had to duck into smaller bedrooms and, once, a bathroom. Fortunately, luck was on their side and their scheme had gone unnoticed.

Justin dashed into the room and threw himself on the bed, while Emmett locked the door. Leaning against it and breathing heavy, Emmett slid to floor against the barrier. He had come quite close to having to let that guard fuck him. However much he wanted to help Justin free his lover, he wasn't too keen on getting fucked by a murderer.

Pulling himself back together Emmett stood and walked over to Jusitn. "Quick, Justin, we have to make it look like we just explored a bit and that's all." Justin got up off the bed. Justin's eyes were red-rimmed but he managed to keep the tears at bay. Crying would solve nothing. Hopefully, the next time they saw Brian again would be when they released him.

"You better go clean up in the bathroom before Nathan comes in and sees you like that. We won't be able to explain why you're so upset." Emmett led the nearly crying man into the adjoining bathroom. "You told him didn't you?" Emmett asked, gently.

"I told him I loved him," Justin whispered softly, not being able to hold back. "I also told him I would get him out." He looked down, then back to Emmett, "Please tell me we'll be able to save him Em. I don't think I could handle losing him. I love him so much."

Biting his tongue, Emmett shut Justin in the bathroom. The truth was he had no idea. Would they be able to save him? Would Nathan find out? Were they already screwed? He needed answers to so many questions and he had none.

Justin crossed to the sink and gazed at himself in the mirror. Mere heartbeats had passed since he was in Brian's arms. Having been held, touched, and kissed by lips that brought him such pleasure, were the sole reasons for his sanity. It had taken every ounce of strength to leave him there, alone. How the hell could he go on with his charade of liking Nathan? If Nathan touched him tonight he would retch and die. Brian's touch was everything; Nathan's was no better than a corpse's.

A slight knock caused him to snap out of his trance. Emmett called in to tell him that they were wanted for dinner. Great…just perfect. He grabbed a washcloth and ran it under the ice-cold water. Softly, he pressed the cold wet cloth to his face and eyes. Hoping, against hope that he could cover up his emotions. If it didn't look too bad, he might be able to say that there was something in his eye and it had caused him a lot of distress. Nathan was an idiot; he would buy anything Justin fed him. _Well, open wide…asshole._

He still looked like he had been crying, but it was better. Justin was back to normal, and ready to free the man he loved. His confidence was still present as his thoughts cleared. It was time to continue with the plan. He took a deep, albeit ragged, breath and smiled at Emmett.

"You look better," Emmett smiled, the young man had made an amazing recovery. "Do you think you can handle this, or do we feign illness and leave?"

"I'll be fine. I just have to keep my head clear, and my mind on what's at stake. If I fail too many people will be hurt and I won't stand for it." His bright blue eyes tightened in determination. He looked like he was on the prowl and felt like he would take no prisoners. No mercy would be on Nathan when everything fell down, and it would fall down.

* * *

"I hope you like filet mignon Justin. I wanted to have something special planned for our first night together." Nathan smiled at him all sweet and fuzzy like. It was sickening. Twice Nathan had tried to take his hand, but fortunately, he had seen the signs and quickly used his hand to lift his glass or use his napkin.

"I think the meat is a bit gamy. It tastes like it was ill prepared. I'm hardly enjoying this second class meal." Emmett turned a snobby nose up at a blushing Nathan. "I've had better cuisine at McDonald's. I honestly think you should look into hiring a new chef. Obviously, this one has no talent. Did they work in a hospital or a morgue before here?" He looked down at the forkful of meat he had skewered and made a disgusted face.

"If the food is so bad may I suggest a restaurant?" Max asked him, snidely. If he could have, he would deliver a sharp hit across his smug face.

"Are you asking me out? Because I would have to say no-gutter trash isn't my style. I prefer men, not pigs." Emmett 'hmphed' and then turned his attention back to his plate. Pushing the food around was getting boring. However, if he looked at his watch again it may look obvious.

"You have a tangy wit to you." Max smirked. "I think you just need the right man to tame that bitchy side."

"You couldn't handle the bitch in me, I'd tear you apart in two minutes flat." The growl he used was menacing and severe. If Max thought of touching him, he was going straight for his jugular, with his fork. He clenched his fingers around the utensil, readying himself.

"That's a theory I'd like to test. Maybe after dinner we could…"

"We have to leave after dinner," Justin interrupted. "I have to get home Nathan. I'm still a tad weak from my ordeal in that fire." He gave a soft cough, for emphasis.

"Don't let Max bother you Justin." Nathan slipped his arm around the back of Justin's chair. "As long as I'm in charge he'll stay in line. He works for me you know." He puffed out his chest, as if he were somebody important. Justin had the urge to slam his elbow into him.

"I must insist you stay through dessert…Sir." Max offered. "We have a floor show that I'm sure you'll find amusing, or at the least, interesting."

"A floor show?" Emmett asked, trying to hide his nerves.

"Well, if you're done with your mediocre meal we could begin." Max sneered at the man.

"We have no desire to watch your peacocking about. Justin is still recovering and needs his rest. We've spent enough time here as it is." Emmett challenged.

Max glared openly at Emmett and opened his mouth to say something, but Nathan interrupted him.

"Max, they are our guests and I expect you to treat them with respect…understood?" Nathan snapped at the guard. Unfortunately, he missed the death glare that was shot his way by Max. The boy was insolent, and eventually, would be dealt with. Max turned back to Emmett, he would be dealt with too, but not in the same fashion. He had plans for him. He had to suppress his thoughts, before his body gave away his eagerness.

"Now, Justin, I wanted to give you something that would make you feel better." Nathan stroked a finger down Justin's cheek, and then turned his chin, so he was face to face with him. Justin tried to hide his disgust. Nathan's smile let him know that his efforts were successful.

"Just being here with you makes me feel better." He cooed.

_Being in Brian's arms earlier did wonders for me. Just knowing I am in the same space he is does more for me than you ever will…_

"Bring him in." Max called out, to no one in particular.

Justin's eyes widened at the sight brought before him.

There was Brian, struggling between two guards. A third had his hand buried in Brian's dark brown hair, tugging his head back with vengeance.

Emmett's eyes immediately went to Justin. It was make or break time. Earlier tears threatened over this man, now Justin had to put up a front. Emmett closed his eyes tight for an instant. Justin wasn't ready for this…

All eyes fell on Justin. The awareness of the hard gazes was more than unnerving. Suddenly Nathan's arm around his shoulder felt like a cobra, ominous and oppressive. How could he do this? What should he do? Max's steel glare warned of the consequences he would face if he flinched at Brian's treatment.

With a voice that shook, slightly he asked, "What is _he_ doing here?"

"I know you knew he was here Justin. My question is, did you come for me or for him?" Nathan's eyes looked demandingly at him.

"I knew he was here." Justin tried to sound cross. "I just didn't think you would parade him in front of me."

"I just thought I would give you the opportunity to tell him how you feel." Nathan offered. He hated the idea that he had to put Justin through this trial, but he had to satisfy Max's curiosity. Having his loyalty tested was more than annoying, he knew Justin loved him, and that was all that mattered.

Taking a deep breath, Justin finally managed to turn his eyes towards Brian. The older man was fuming! Justin knew if one of the men slipped their hold, hell would break lose. Eyes that were warm and gentle for him a short time ago were frigid and unyielding now. He swallowed hard and bit his lip; this wasn't what he wanted. His heart was screaming, but it had to be still. If he faltered now, all would be lost.

Nathan smiled smugly at Brian. "How does it feel Brian?" He stood up and tried to stare the executive down. "How does it feel to lose the man you want - to me?" Nathan stroked his fingers through Justin's silky hair. Justin tried, desperately hard not to flinch at the unwanted stroking. He wasn't Nathan's dog…

"Get your hands off him!" Brian growled, menacingly.

"You don't like it when I touch my boyfriend?" Nathan smirked at the struggling man. He knew Brian would kill him if he broke free, but three guards were able to contain him, for now. "He's mine Brian. He wants me…don't you Justin?"

All eyes turned to the young man who was tearing apart at the seams. How would he handle this? He had to prove loyalty to one man, but the loyalty to the other was at stake. There was no way to win this, he sadly realized. His mouth opened slightly, then closed. He was here to save the man he loved. If he had to damn himself to do so, then so be it.

"I finally get to thank you, Brian, for being stupid enough to trap yourself, so I could get free." Slowly, he stood. "If you had been a bit smarter, I would probably still be at your mercy, wouldn't I?" He felt Brian's eyes narrow on him. They had never looked at him so coldly before. His heart felt pierced and shattered with each word.

"You belong to me Justin." Brian returned through clenched teeth. "Do you think that boy could satisfy you after you've been with me?"

Brian was staring into his eyes now. Hazel green meeting glacial blue. Justin longed to know if Brian knew he was lying, he had to know it was a game, just a lie. Justin had confessed his love only moments ago.

Justin picked up his water and splashed it in Brian's face. He, for a split second, thought of hitting him, but that would have caused him to shed tears. "Get a life, I never belonged to you. How dare you insinuate I was? How the hell could I love someone as heartless and cruel as you?"

Brian's eyes narrowed on his face. Justin thought desperately, '_Please Brian, don't fight me. Can't you see this is hard enough on me without you arguing against me?'_

"Well Max, I think you could put our _friend _away. He belongs in that small room, where he can't hurt any other unsuspecting people." Nathan approached Justin, who was still trying to calm his nerves.

Without his awareness, Nathan turned him and grabbed him in a swooping kiss. His tongue swept into Justin's mouth, stealing his breath and almost making him gag. Nathan's left hand gripped Justin's hair while his right arm tightened around Justin's body, tugging the blond fiercely close. Justin pressed his hands against Nathan's shoulders, trying to free himself, whimpering at his force.

Brian's struggles reached a fevered pitch. It would have been easier to hold a feral tiger. He yanked and pulled, used his legs to kick, he twisted and growled, but the three men, along with two more, held him fast. Suddenly, Max took the butt of his gun and swiped it at the back of Brian's head, causing him to pass out.

Justin was released from Nathan's grasp. Nathan's hands were still on his waist to steady him. Justin's fingers flew to his lips, while he stifled the urge to spit out his rancid saliva. His heart hammered in his ears as he realized what had happened.

"I'm sorry it had to happen that way Justin," Nathan whispered against his ear. "I had to test you, so Max would trust you." He pulled back so he could look down at his flushed face.

_I love when he blushes. He's such an innocent little angel. I bet that was his first intimate kiss. I only wish it could have been done in private, but there will be so much more time for that now._

Nathan kissed Justin's forehead and smiled at Max, as Brian's limp body was dragged from the room. Emmett was staring blankly at the CEO; he watched a trickle of blood turn his collar a crimson color. Sharing that with Justin would be a mistake…

"Nathan, I need…can I be excused?" Justin's flight or fight response kicked in. His senses screamed to fight, but to save Brian he would merely fly.

"Of course, Darling." Nathan licked his lips. Justin was so overcome by his kiss he was probably going to recover himself. It probably took all his strength to hold back. He knew Justin would have urges, and he knew Justin would come to him when he was ready to explore them.

The blond nearly stumbled from the room, turning blindly down one hall, then another. The last thing Brian had seen before he was cold cocked had been him and Nathan in a lip lock. Did Brian know he hated it? Praying silently for his understanding, Justin wandered aimlessly for a few moments.

Nathan's grotesque, acrid, sulfuric bile had replaced the warm, sweet, gentle taste of Brian. His mouth felt violated, raped by that creature. He had been tested, and had passed. What had it cost him? His pride, his dignity, his heart? Could it have cost him Brian's love? Would Brian still want him after that display? He had nearly turned rabid when he was grabbed. He didn't resist.

So many thoughts turned in his head; his stomach lurched. He wanted to gather himself and Emmett and get the hell out of this asylum.

Suddenly another arm grabbed him from behind. He was pulled back against a man's form, a guard? He had no idea who it was. He could tell the man was strong, and quite angry.

One of the man's arms snaked around his waist while the other covered his mouth to silence him. It was pointless; no scream escaped his lips. He was past the point of shock.

"Listen to me, and don't make a sound." A familiar voice spoke into Justin's ear.


	23. Secrets Revealed

_**Secrets Revealed.**_

* * *

_"Wait, you're firing me?" Ted asked, incredulously as he gazed at Brian across the man's desk. Ted's eyes were wide and he held his hands uselessly to his side. How could Brian be doing this to him? He was Brian's most trusted employee! He'd been with Kinnetik since the beginning!_

_"Don't be so dramatic, Theodore." Brian drawled as he leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers together in his lap. "I said I'm reconsidering your position, not that you were fired." Brian reminded and Ted physically relaxed. _

_"Well sure, Boss. What do you want me to do?" Ted asked curiously as his heart rate returned to normal and he found he could breathe again. He leaned forward on Brian's desk comfortably until the CEO tightened his gaze and raised an eyebrow. Ted jumped back and cleared his throat nervously._

_"I need you to get in at Vangard." Brian said as he leaned forward and readjusted a few things on his desk. "I want them out of business within the next year; I want you to make that happen." Brian informed and Ted was nodding slowly._

_"Sure, they've offered me positions in the past if I gave them company secrets." Ted informed and Brian nodded, knowingly. Nothing went on without him knowing about it; the fact that Ted had turned down those generous offers before was the only reason he trusted him now._

_"And now you'll go to them and give them some." Brian said and Ted looked confused again._

_"Wait, what? You want me to actually give them secrets?" Ted asked and Brian nodded as he stood._

_"How else will they trust you? You need to go over there, say that I fired you and you're doing this to get even. Give them some leads on a client or two, we can afford it, and get them to trust you. Then tear them apart." Brian iterated as he stood from his chair and started walking around his desk to stand near Ted. "I want Gardner slitting his wrists." He murmured ruthlessly._

_"Sure thing Boss." Ted agreed swiftly, then looked a little nervous. "But what if Gardner catches on?"_

_Brian shrugged nonchalantly. "Don't let him catch on."_

* * *

Justin furrowed his brow as he tried to place the voice and then gasped and tried to turn around; Ted's hold was too strong. Who knew the accountant had such strength? He tried murmuring the man's name but Ted's hand remained tight over his mouth.

Ted shook him slightly to get him to go silent and growled into Justin's ear. "What part of don't make a sound don't you seem to understand, Justin?" Ted asked and Justin silenced and went still but his mind was still racing with questions.

"Good. Now, you and Emmett need to get out of here and don't come back. I have everything under control. I am going to get Brian out-." At this point Justin started trying to speak again but Ted tightened his hold over his mouth so it was even more muffled. "-out of here, so you're just going to have to trust me. Brian does." Ted spoke with sincerity.

Justin shook his head to signify his protested and Ted sighed. "I don't know what happened between you two while you were on the run but I saw the way Brian looked at you just now. He wouldn't want anything to happen to you and I don't either. But if you stay here I can't protect you." Ted whispered as he let go of Justin and allowed the blond to turn around and look at him.

"I thought Brian fired you." Justin whispered, accusingly.

"A cover. A story in order to get Vangard to trust me. When Brian was taken I had already earned enough trust from them in order to get in here to try and get Brian out." Ted explained just as softly. "But you have to get out of here, and don't come back. I don't want anything to happen to you, or Em. But I can't just slip Brian out of here. They always have a guard in here and -."

"Then you can help us!" Justin exclaimed in a whisper. "Keith and Brian's other guards and I, we're all working to get him free." Justin informed and Ted looked relieved.

"Good." Ted spoke with a genuine nod. "Because I can't do it alone. I can't even leave the compound or make calls. The head guard here, Max, he is rather strict and distrusting." Ted informed, keeping his voice low to make sure no one could overhear.

"Alright, so I'll relay messages between you and the others." Justin promised and Ted suddenly frowned deeply and shook his head. Before Ted could protest more Justin folded his arms over his chest and looked at the older man intently. "Look, I'm already here, Ted. I already have an in with Nathan and without me you won't be able to coordinate with Keith." He added and Ted sighed heavily.

"You're right. However much I don't like it…But Justin if I tell you to run, you run. Do you understand me?" Ted looked at him intently and Justin gave a small nod, mostly to shut him up. Justin would do what he wanted.

"How did you know I was just acting with Nathan?" Justin asked, suddenly worried that he was far more transparent than he thought.

"Well I may have only known you for a short time, Justin, but you're not the kind of guy to fall for someone like Nathan." Ted surmised with a shrug, and then gently smiled at Justin, glad that even if Justin had become involved in this he was still alright.

"I just hope Brian knows that too…" Justin murmured gently as he gave a sad shake of his head.

"Brian's fairly intelligent." Ted spoke confidently as he placed a hand on Justin's shoulder. "I'm sure he knows you're just acting. I'm also sure it means a lot to him to know you'd do all of this for him." Ted added, knowing that if anyone could get through to Brian's heart, it would be his loving friend Justin.

"Anything. So what do you want me to do?" Justin asked as he and Ted turned serious once more.

"I need Brian in a room with a view." Ted informed and then gave a scowl. "But I can't move him without Max's permission. I'm almost as trapped as Brian is." He added with a heavy sigh.

"Keith had said the same thing. But I don't know how to convince Nathan to move him." Justin spoke as he started nervously chewing on a nail.

"I also need Nathan and Max distracted." Ted added and Justin huffed. "Well, Nathan was delighted with torturing Brian tonight by using you." Ted started. "Maybe we could use that against him?"

"Let me think about it. Emmett might be able to help me come up with something." Justin offered and then Ted nodded.

"Justin, you can't get caught. Promise me you'll stick to the shadows. Stay out of the way until the time is right." Ted looked at his friend imploringly.

"I'll be OK Ted, Nathan is somewhat…" He searched for a word. His eyes darted around the small room.

"Mentally incompetent? Moronish? Dim-witted?" Ted smirked in a way that reminded Justin of Brian and he chuckled lightly.

"How about D-all of the above?"

"Clean up and get back out there. They mustn't know anything is wrong. And for God's sake, get out of here soon. Spend as little time here as possible." Ted adjusted his suit as he started pushing Justin back to the door. "Brian would kill me if he knew I was putting you in danger. I saw the way he reacted where you're concerned."

"I'll be back tomorrow." Justin explained as he let Ted lead him from the room.

"Nathan's lessons are everyday at three o'clock without fail. If you find yourself here at that time we'll be able to exchange information. First things first, work on the window, let me work the inside. Tell Keith I'll be in touch, but tell him to trust no one. There are moles inside Kinnetik." Ted looked him over to make sure Justin looked normal.

"What will you tell Nathan? Why you ran off?" Ted questioned, he needed to have an excuse.

Justin dabbed at his eyes for effect and started hitching his breath to make it seem like he was crying. "My first true kiss was just experienced in front of a man I despise. I had wanted it to be special and sacred. I'm just a sappy little thing that let's his emotions get the best of him. I'm sorry I'm so…naive." Justin's eyes met Ted's. A question lingered, would that explanation work?

"Go, but get out of here now. Nothing more can be done today. Also be leery of Max, he doesn't trust you." Ted warned as he continued pushing Justin to the door.

"Please be careful Ted." Justin murmured with his hand on the handle. He turned towards the door. Hesitating for a moment. "We will free him, right?"

Ted bit his lower lip, his eyes downcast. "Of course, he's never let me down. I won't fail." Justin turned to him.

Softly he whispered, "No Ted, WE won't fail."

Justin walked quickly down the halls and back to the foyer. It was past time to get the hell out of here. He had so much to tell the gang. He whispered a soft prayer for Brian and Ted, so close to all this danger. He would have to get Brian out of that hole tomorrow. Justin also wanted to see him again. Make sure he was all right. He did receive a major blow to the head.

His eyes burned furious at the thought. If Brian were seriously hurt, Ted would just have to stand back. He would draw first blood! Emmett was standing near the door with, ick, Nathan.

"Are you ready to go hon'?" Emmett asked sweetly as he eyed the door. This place was creeping him out, and the sooner he was safe in his own home the better.

"Yes, but I'll miss you Nathan." Justin smiled shyly, not raising his eyes to him.

"I'll see you soon." Nathan tried to comfort him, he sounded so sad.

"Maybe I could come over tomorrow?" Justin asked, trying to sound hopeful. It was very necessary for him to come back and get Ted's plan into action. The more time he spent here the easier that would be. Only problem was that he had to make Nathan think he was the aggressor. If he didn't Nathan may realize he wasn't as innocent as he believed him to be. That would be dangerous, very dangerous.

"Would you really like to? I mean I was going to ask, but I was afraid that you might not be able to…" Nathan's gushing made Emmett and Justin want to hurl. "Please, I would love to have you here tomorrow. Maybe lunch?" He offered.

Justin's mind reeled; he had to be here when Nathan had his lesson. Ted said that was three o'clock. It would be the only time he would have to speak to him, and see Brian. He needed to see Brian.

"How about two o'clock?" Justin offered with a shy half smile. Eagerness would be a bad thing.

"Oh…um…" Nathan struggled. "I have a lesson at three." He looked disappointed.

"Well," Emmett offered. "We could have lunch at two, you could have your lesson and then you could spend time together after that." Emmett had no idea why Justin wanted that time, but had a feeling it was for something important. Emmett shrugged, as if in annoyance, and turned his eyes back to Nathan. What would he think?

The expression on the boy's face wasn't readable. He looked confused, which probably meant he was thinking.

Max returned to the room, as the question hung in the air. His cold dark eyes drank in Emmett, and Emmett shuddered at his survey. Once Max knew he had his attention, he ran his tongue across his lips as if he were imagining his taste. It was revolting.

"Take a picture, Asswipe, it'll last longer." Emmett said flippantly as he tossed an imaginary lock of hair over his shoulder. The man terrified the hell out of him, but if Max saw the fear in his face he would know he held power. "Nathan, you should train your underlings better. Manners are important, that derelict doesn't seem to have any."

"Manners aren't everything Emmett," Max countered. "Sometimes skills make a man happier."

The comment was arrogant and lewd. Nathan turned his attention on the man. If Emmett felt nervous in the house, Justin may not be able to come. Something had to be done.

"Apologize Max, this instant." Nathan snapped. "I won't have my invited guests harassed by you. Emmett is off limits."

Max snarled low in his throat and turned to leave. He looked Emmett up and down once more. He had never felt more violated.

"We have to go Nathan." Justin announced sadly. "I appreciated your hospitality."

Nathan leaned in to kiss him, but Emmett intervened.

"I think he has had enough kisses for one day, Romeo. He has a reputation to uphold and I won't allow him to do anything unseemly." Emmett slowly tucked Justin behind him. "You love birds will see one another tomorrow, until then you'll just have to use your memories to keep you both warm."

Nathan smiled at Justin, he smiled back, weakly. He hated leaving Brian and Ted under this roof. Nathan could be left in a heartbeat; in fact, he longed to be out of his presence. The longer he looked, the more his brown eyes seemed to devour him, the more his stomach turned.

Emmett opened the door and out they went. The night air was crisp and cool. It felt good to be in the fresh air, as opposed to the stagnant dank air that seemed too oppressive in the mansion. The moon was almost full; stars filled the black sky. The two men walked to the car slowly, each enjoying the fresh night air, taking deep breaths before exhaling slowly. They had pulled it off. How they had done it was beyond them, but they had. No one inside was the wiser, that they knew of.

Nathan was still as moronic as always. Max, well, they knew he would be a problem. Thankfully, Nathan had put him in his place, for the time being. Caution was still key.

Once they were safely on the road, the van containing their friends came into view in the rear mirror. Emmett smiled brightly…Family. "I have some news," Justin finally broke the silence. "Ted is here."

Emmett looked at Justin when they arrived at a red light. His eyebrow quirked, it was as if he were asking Justin to go on. Ted was the missing link in this whole mess. If Justin knew he was here, he must also know what he was up to.

"Did Brian tell you?" Emmett asked, intrigued.

"No." Justin whispered, sheepishly. "Ted did."

* * *

"I tried to explain to you Sir, that we have tried all methods to get Brian Kinney to crack, but there seems to be nothing we can do or say to waiver him." Max ran a nervous hand through his hair. By Friday the copyrights would go through for Kinnetik and all would be lost for Vangard. "We're still looking for his son. Our sources say he was spotted on the border, near Maine."

"I'm losing patience Max." Gardner growled into the phone, his cultured accent sounding even more menacing when he was angry. "If the information has to be beaten out of him, so be it!"

"The only thing that a beating will get us is an unusable Brian. I had my men do a number on him, the guy looks like hell and yet it seems he mocks us as we pound him." Max shook his head. Breaking fingers would kill progress, as would any other torture method. Max didn't know where his strength came from, but Brian Kinney was one tough son of a bitch.

Max was still certain the way to the CEO was through what meant most to him-his son and the twink. Too bad the little blond was the object of Nathan's affection. The only way to break the attraction was to show what a turncoat he was. Problem was, Brian liked him and yet he seemed to like Nathan. Was the kid insane? What the hell he saw in Vance's son was beyond him.

"That copyright will be filed and set in mere days Max, you promised to deliver the campaigns to me…are you capable or do I need to replace you with someone competent?" Vance growled on the phone. Max shuddered, knowing what 'replacement' meant.

"I'll get the information Sir." Max sighed heavily. One way or another he had to get the information.

"I'll be coming home earlier than expected. I'll be there Thursday, not Friday. If you can't handle this I will then." Gardner left the threat hanging, knowing he didn't need to say more.

"Yes Sir." Max relented unable to keep the fear from pervading into his voice.

"Don't think that gets you off the hook, Max. There will be severe consequences if I have to get the campaigns myself. I didn't hire you to piss my good money away." Gardner did his best to maintain his control. "Know this; there will be hell to pay if you fail. Believe me; I will take great pleasure in taking out all my aggression on your sorry ass if you fail me." With that, a loud click was heard.

Damn, now Max felt seriously screwed. He slapped the cell phone shut. His last shot was finding Gus Kinney, and where the little bastard was…only God knew. Unfortunately, he didn't know God on a personal level, not on any level-actually. It was time to collect the runt and peel off his skin, if need be, Brian Kinney's compliance now meant **_his_** own life or death, and Max had no intentions of dying. He was into the practice of self-preservation and that's what his intentions were-save himself.


End file.
